Ranma's Pig Problems
by DaisukiFox
Summary: AU. One day while living in China with his parents, Ranma comes across a certain black piglet. Insanity ensues when Ranma falls into the spring of drowned girl and P-chan falls into the spring of drowned man. RanmaXRyoga.
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally made for Siddy. Who has mysterious gone missing... though I decided to make Siddy a different story, centering around the Inuyasha fanfiction zone. I took it down and decided that maybe it was too adult and would get me in trouble. I'm gonna' remake that one...

Any who... I decided to post this story I had lying around since I couldn't bring myself to give Mousse such an important role in this. Like I said, this was originally a gift for Siddy. She made a request and when people make requests from me and want me to work it into my story. I tend to lose focus and become unable to do it... so... I left this original.

**BIG NEWS: There's another reason I wanted to post this chapter. I wanted my readers to know that I'm sorry for being a whiny writer and terrible person... I feel that maybe my Ranma's Boyfriend story was entirely out of pity. Though know this readers... there will be a sequel to Ranma's Boyfriend "Ryoga's Girlfriend". Though there are somethings going down that will prevent me from completing the first chapter. I'm experiencing some withdrawal problems and extreme anxiety, I'm going to see the doctor May 16 and will probably be unable to write until then. Love you all and hope you enjoy this little story.**

**I don't think I'll continue it... and if I do, it'll probably be because I'm a jerk and will feel good about the review :( **

**Though this would only be 5 chapters long.**

Ranma age:17

Disclaimer:Do I own Ranma! I think not... therefore I am. Therefore I'm confused from my own statement.

* * *

><p>Homes are often viewed as secure places where you can receive love and affection from your parents, a place where a family can pull strength from one another so they could continue on their normal days. That unfortunately wasn't the case for this certain household, because the mother worked in a restaurant with an elderly amazon and her annoying great grand daughter. The father was a bald man that worked odd jobs and as for their child. He was a proficient martial artist with advanced skills in the arts of Anything Goes he learned from his father, whenever he could.<p>

The home was rather similar to every other home in the area, which was the average little hut where a small family could live. It was very traditional in a sense, like it had come from the feudal era of Japan. The only difference was that they were in China.

Nodoka, Genma and Ranma were certainly a strange family, but they still made due with whatever they had. The morning sun rose up and out came Ranma, stretching and yawning as loud as he could, "Huh... just another one of those days," he commented, dressed in a white gi. This was one of those days where he'd receive some training from his father, since Genma hasn't found an odd job lately and his mother hadn't even woken up yet.

Ranma figured he'd get an early start in this day, completely awake for any of this day's training. He figured he had a good hour before Genma would wake up and he'd start barking orders. Though thinking about that wasn't really all that important now, he just hoped that he'd be able to have some sort of breakfast, he knew his mother was trying her best they needed to be able to pay for their house's payment. The majority of their earnings came from Nodoka; possibly because she was the only one who could hold down a job and not go from one place to another. There was always another option, he could go into the near by amazon village and talk to that Shampoo girl.

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she opened the sliding doors. The almost purple haired woman blinked and stared at her son before smiling and adjusting her purple kimono for a day of hard work, which simply involved her rolling up her sleeves at this point.

"Yeah mom?" Ranma asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Morning," she said, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Morning to you too," Ranma replied, returning the smile.

"I'd love to spend some more time with you, Ranma," she paused, not looking all too pleased with this,"but you know, I have to get to work, my manager needs me."

"Meh, same old," Ranma replied, keeping his smile up. His mother was really one of the kindest people he had ever known, which wasn't much since he really couldn't get to know many people, the whole different language issue always got in the way. It wasn't as if he didn't know any Chinese, but it wasn't enough to get him anywhere, especially with the fact that they lived near an amazon village.

"Try and have a good time with your father, Ranma," she said, moving past him and off the house front porch.

"Whatever," Ranma replied, waving to his mother as she walked off into the clear grass path to her work place.

An hour passed before Genma awoke and scratched his back in a fashion that would make a gorilla jealous. He wore his usual attire of a simple white gi, glasses and a bandanna to cover his bald head. They had already gotten to the point where it didn't bother them to have him constantly wear it, they respected him enough to allow them and accept it from him. Once he had exited the house and went to the front porch, he squinted his eyes and saw that Ranma was standing with one foot on a rock and other foot raised. His arms posed in an elegant position, all for the purpose of balance.

"Balence is key Ranma..." Genma nodded, feeling that his expert advice should excuse him from training Ranma; at least this early in the morning.

Ranma opened his eyes and glared at Genma, "Do you know how long I've be..." Ranma shouted, before waving his arms around and trying to regain his balance, only to fall and hit the back of his head.

Genma snickered before he boasted with a hearty laugh. Though before he knew it a rock came flying over to the father of the black haired martial artist and caused him to fall back himself, "Ugh..." he groaned.

Ranma watched as his father rose to his feet and stared at him, his father better teach him some new techniques. Ranma aimed to be stronger than most of the woman in this backwards land, ever since he's been a child, the girl's were known as the strongest of warriors, but the strongest was the boss of Ranma's mother. Cologne was a wise and powerful amazon warrior, who's skills exceeded all expectations. The one that also kept them from being entirely poor. Genma's inability to hold down a job strained their life styles, and with the amazonian woman claiming that their art is better and that they'd cause extreme harm to those who challenged their ways.

"Ranma... perhaps it's time I've started taking your training more seriously," Genma said, crossing his arms.

Ranma smirked, taking his fighting stance. "Bring it."

"Believe me, I won't be bringing anything," Genma replied.

The next thing Ranma knew he was on the path to collect water for Genma's morning meal. The Saotome child grunted at the common task he had been given, "Stupid old geezer," Ranma pouted, his arms supporting a wooden stick long enough to carry two buckets; in order to fill them with water. Now that he thought about this, perhaps this was training. He noticed that this walk was a lot longer than the usual one he'd take, in fact, he passed the usually river where Ranma and his family received their drinking water from. The trail was rather dull, but it'd certainly help him build stamina.

Within a few minutes as Ranma was walking, a small black piglet trotted along the dirt path, it was without direction of course. The small piglet managed to survive, even with several people tried to eat him in this unforgiving carnivore filled world. All those people were gone now, he was safe, there couldn't possibly be anymore humans in the area, it just wasn't possible.

"Huh..." Ranma paused, blinking his eyes as he spotted a small black piglet in his path.

The small black pig squealed and ran into a near by a bush, hoping that it would provide some protection or at the very least allow him some more time to enjoy the simple pleasure of not being cooked into someones meal. Though it seemed that the person who was most certainly going to eat him was, avoiding him. In fact, no sort of attempt was made at him. The small pig poked his head out to look around and saw that Ranma stuck out his tongue.

"I hate pork," Ranma commented. "belh."

A few moments later...

During the entire time since Ranma had met that small pig, he found himself noticing the rustle of the leaves. At first he figured that the small pig would lose curiosity and eventually leave him alone, but that proved to be the exact opposite of what was happening. The little swine would poke his head out of the bushes, closely following Ranma from behind, one might even say it was down right adorable how he seemed to appear like a wacko-o-mole every few seconds.

The Saotome child turned his head and looked towards the bush that the little black piglet had been hiding behind. "Hey... stop following me or I'm gonna roast you and feed you to my old man," Rama said, then saw the small piglet jump out of the bush and walk over to Ranma, completely unaware of what Ranma had said, since he didn't speak human.

"Bwee..." the pig oinked.

Ranma sighed and lowered his head, this was just an annoying animal that would bother him, it was best if he ignored it long enough for it to get the message. Sadly he had no such luck while walking, he noticed that the small piglet clung to him more than before, it seemed to dance around happily while Ranna lowered his head and hoped that no one had been catching him and his forced pet. He hadn't been expecting this little animal to be so interested in someone as common as him.

"You know I'd never be allowed to keep a pet..." he said, turning to P-chan and expecting some sort of response.

Since Ranma hadn't seemed so bothered by his presence he seemed to walk along side him now, content with following the pig tailed martial artist. The two continued along the path, doing as best as they could to walk along the small mountain path to the glacier Ranma would need to travel to in order to get them their water. Melted snow water was how some people got their drinking water and Ranma wasn't above drinking it, he found it pleasant actually.

Now the thing was just to avoid falling off the side of the cliff and into the cursed springs he had heard about. He hadn't known much about the area and was a bit curious to figure out what it was about. Considering the many odd things that happened in the village;usually associated with the elders of the near by Amazon tribe. This was certainly up there, why were bamboo stick poking out of the cursed springs? Had someone used them for training?

"Huh... I wonder what would happen if you fall in those things..." he stated, turning to the small piglet next to him. "Betcha those old hags use them to make their old bones move, right?" he chuckled. Earning a confused looking from the small piglet.

"Bwee..."

"I didn't expect ya' to get it..." he said, looking down at the springs just below the cliffs. The pig tailed boy moved a little closer, as to see how far the area extended. From what he could tell the area was about as big as a shopping area. So many specil springs, there couldn't possibly be that many village elders near by. "Huh... guess I can rule that thought ouuuu-" Ranma shouted, the side of the cliff giving into his weight.

The small piglet gasped and made a dash for Ranma, he was unable to do so well and only bite down on Ranma's pig tail. The force of the fall pulled the small piglet downwards and falling with Ranma, but the wipe leash from Ranma's pigtail projected the pig into the air and falling into a different spring.

"Damn it!" Ranma screamed, falling into the springs.

"Bwee!" the piglet cried.

Ranma found himself trying to angle himself in the air, but found it useless as he was sent into a cursed spring. The pig tailed martiat artist closed his mouth and took a deep breath before hitting the water, once he emerged from the pool. The martial artist coughed up some spring water and crawled onto the bamboo stick. "Argh... why do my clothes feel different?" Ranma asked, noticing a very big difference as he spoke. A shrilled voiced difference.

Her eyes widened as she realized that there was some added weight to her chest, when she looked down she noticed she had a pair of woman's breasts. "What the hell!" she exclaimed. She gasped in horror at the very site of her transformed body, it was like some sick nightmare to her. _"Please tell me this is just some nightmare!" _Ranma begged herself, closing her eyes and expecting to awaken in her futon and safely in her room.

"Ah!" she screamed at the top of her lungs for seeing her own body still in that of a female. The traumatic event had been so bad that Ranma found herself feeling faint, her breathing becoming horse as she felt her vision begin to blur.

**A few moments later**

The time in which Ranma had been unconscious, she found herself drifting in a world of darkness. The world seemed to have no ground, it was almost like water. Though Ranma seemed to be sleeping in this world, her breathing was calm and tempered, as if she had been sleeping calmly. Slowly Ranma opened her eyes and found the world she was in was entirely dark, the only thing she could make out were her body; which was female. _"N-no-no-no!" _Ranma cried, wrapping her arms around her nude body. _"W-why aren't my lips moving?" _she attempted to move her mouth to speak but only found her voice to echo with her thoughts.

Panic rose in her chest as he heard a calm, almost wicked snickering. Ranma gasped when she saw that her male side was floating across from her, a smirk across his face.

"Hey girly..." male Ranma said.

"Ah!" Ranma screamed once more and shook around. Her arms twisting from side to side. There seemed to be something on top of her, something big and heavy.

"B-bwee...?" a black haired naked boy said, his fangs poking out from the side of his mouth.

Ranma gasped and stared at the man who was above her, though, that caused her to blush since she saw the thing between his legs dangling close to her hips area. "G-get off me!"

"Dis is no good indeed..." The Jusenkyo guide said, standing near the ancient Amazon elder, who appeared wet.

"Indeed..." Cologne stated.

* * *

><p>DaisukiFox~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm feeling a lot better and think I can continue this odd little oneshot. As I've said in the previous chapter, this was originally a gift for Odsidian but when I was given a request for a certain character to get more scenes, I was unable to do so because when given an idea. I tend to not move as much because the idea is hard to into the story. I will add Mousse in this, but his role isn't going to be anything special.

Any who... some of you are wondering. Will P-chan/Ryoga be able to speak? Just read the story and see how it progresses.

Disclaimer:To own a series or not to own a series... that is my curse because I don't own the series of Ranma 1/2!

* * *

><p>Ranma wondered and tried to shove the black haired boy away from her, but, saw that when she tried that the odd squealing boy refused to move away from the red headed girl. She had been so absorbed in her attempt at getting away from the boy she didn't notice that the boy didn't have any sexual intent. Once the boy had gotten face to face Ranma found her face flushed and her breath coming in short, to her this experience was strange. Meeting some boy eye to eye wasn't supposed to make her heart beat faster! In fact this seemed like sexual assault with how he was lacking any clothing.<p>

"Bwee..." The boy said, tilting his head and leaning into Ranma's face.

"W-what the heck are you doing'?" Ranma demanded, in a husky tone.

The boy didn't respond, he pressed his lips to Ranma's cheek and licked her.

"Eh..." Ranma blushed, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. As red as a Hollywood carpet.

The black haired boy rose his head and stared at Ranma, before smiling as he had done before. "Wee..."

Cologne watched in amusement and turned to the Jusenkyo guide, placing her hands in her robe. "I see that one of them is an animal and the other was most likely a boy."

The Jusenkyo guide watched the display of affection as well, and now that Cologne had told him that he could see why the boy was making odd sounding human squealing sounds. And the girl's actions were more responsive than that of any animal's mentality. "Is true..." he sighed.

"You're not doing too well with guarding this area, are you?" Cologne asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What I do? Cliff is close to springs and when people take path, I no have any control of what happens," The guide explained, hoping that would save him from a stern lecturing from the amazon elders. Just the idea of standing before them sent shivers down his spine.

Ranma gasped when she heard what had happened. An animal? There was only one animal with her when she fell, she slowly met face to face with black haired boy; who at this point had been staring at her. "Y-you're that piglet?"

"Bwee!" the black haired boy responded.

Cologne rose a brow when she saw the response the black haired boy gave. "Did he actually communicate with you?"

The now female Ranma sat up, causing the black haired boy to move back and sit down as if he was still a small piglet. "Yeah, sort of... the little runt was following me and then I wanted to check out what the big secret of this place was," Ranma said, then avoiding eye contact with the ancient amazon.

"I see you regret what you did now, which you should, the gender you're currently that of a powerful warrior, you really have no business in such a body," Cologne stated, shaking her head.

Ranma felt a vein twitch in her head, this was the last treatment she got when she visited her mother at work. Cologne would make snide remarks to Ranma and his supposed weaker gender. How could Cologne view this body as a gift? It made no sense to her. "Look! I don't care wha'cha have to say, just change me back!" Ranma barked, gritting her teeth.

"Such a temper, much like a male..." Cologne paused and clinked the bottom of her cane before pointing the top of it to her. "Is that any way to treat your savior?"

At that very second Ranma's mind pieced together everything that had happened. It seems that through her own stupid actions and disregard for safety, caused her to fall to the side of the cliff and into one of the Jusenkyo springs and in turn the small black piglet must have fallen trying to help her. Then the guide must have alerted Cologne of someone falls into the spring, and since Ranma was a woman that meant that since Cologne was already a woman, she was unaffected by the spring's curse.

Ranma lowered her head in shame. "Damn it."

"I see you understand the situation," Cologne said. "Jusenkyo guild."

"Yes, great elder?" The Jusenkyo guide asked.

"Explain the conditions of their new forms, I've already explained this before," Cologne said.

"Okay. This is how curse works, you can change back into man with hot water," The guide said, seeing that Ranma's smile came back in her face. "But whenever you touch cold water again, you change back into a girl," the excited expression on Ranma's face vanished.

"W-wha?" Ranma said, once again feeling like she was going to have a heart attack. "There's gotta' be some way to fix this!"

"I'm afraid not child," Cologne stated. "There hasn't been any known cure for a Jusenkyo curse."

"W-wait! If there's a cursed spring that changes you into a girl, t-there has to be a spring for guys, right?" She asked, hoping that would be the key to returning to her normal form.

"Do you honestly believe you're the first person to ever suggest doing such a thing? Do you know what'll happen if you attempt to jump into another pool?" Cologne asked, a slight tone of anger in her voice. The kind woman got when asked how much they weighted or how old they were.

Ranma shook her head, somewhat fearfully.

"You'll become a half woman, half man creature, now let me ask you child which fate sounds worse? The simple life of a man who becomes a woman with the contact of cold water or perhaps you'd love the life of a man who becomes a half woman, half man creature," the fossil of an elder said, listing everyone of Ranma's options.

"Is tough call," The guide commented, his hands behind his back as he stared at the sky. It was never a pleasant conversation whenever someone fell into the cursed springs.

"W-why me...?" Ranma said, lowering her head. Though when she did, something moved over to her and began licking her cheek. Sending chills once again to her body.

"Eh..." Ranma twitched, once again feeling female chemistry reacting to the feel of a man.

"I suggest you get that animal off you and leave this area soon, if you know what's best for you," though Cologne noted that the black haired boy was naked. "On second thought, Jusenkyo guide," she said, turning to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Provide the boy on top of the girl with some clothing, we can't have a male running around our tribe grounds, naked."

"Of course, great elder!" The guide responded running into his small hut.

"Are you going to move or do you enjoy having a man pressed up close to you?' Cologne asked, smirking.

Ranma blushed before gently moving the black haired boy away from her. "Very funny old ghoul, didn't think you were a comedian."

The guide returned from his small hut and held some clothes which were exactly like his and displayed them to the black haired boy. The lost boy sniffed the clothing and turned his head away from it, moving over to Ranma and hiding behind her. The red headed girl sighed and stood up, glad that her clothes weren't lose enough to fall off her. "Looks like I'm the only one to who can change him..."

"It appears so..." Cologne said, not at all bothered by the site of a naked male. She was ancient and had seen many things, the body of a naked man wasn't new to her.

Ranma went over to the Jusenkyo guide and grabbed the clothes. "Come on, let's get some clothes on you," Ranma sighed, gently trying to get him to wear some clothing. He sniffed it a bit before leaning his head away and not looking at her, Ranma slapped her forehead. "Do this for me, come on."

The boy nodded his head once before just standing on all fours and waiting for Ranma to get the clothing on. Ranma blushed and found herself unable to go through with the process, it was just too odd! Dressing another man wasn't part of being a martial artist, not to mention it was completely against her sexuality! She was a man and was going to end up with a woman and doing these sorts of things would not hold up a good reputation.

"Damn it! I can't do it, come on, you gotta' help me!" Ranma pleaded, turning to the ancient elder.

"Fine, whatever gets you out of here sooner," Cologne stated, before rushing the black haired boy, shooting her cane under the black haired boy's stomach and launching him into the air. The amazon elder used the end of her cane to grab the clothing and shot them up into the air along side with the un-named boy.

"Wha!" the un-named boy cried. His vocal cords adjusting to a more human tone when he screamed.

The elder kept her eyes closed and soon joined the un-named boy in the air and moved her hands around in a blaze of speed. "Chestnut fist, dressing style!" she exclaimed as they descended to the ground. Before they came down to the ground, the old amazon shot her cane out and managed to reduce the un-named boy's landing, while she landed gently to the ground.

"Ah!" The un-named boy cried, cringing at the pain. From there he ran over to Ranma in fear and hide behind her leg, whimpering from the freight of being thrown in the air and giving him clothes. He was then able to realize that he was wearing something, studying the fabric he stared at it with a child like curiosity.

"Whoa... how'd ya' do that?' Ranma gasped.

"Years of training, which you don't have boy," Cologne said, moving her hands into her sleeves as she calmly made her way out of the springs. "Oh. And if I ever see you in the springs again, your mother will be out of a job."

Ranma gulped before turning around to the former black piglet. What was she going to do? Present herself as a someone who has a curse that makes that a girl and that she happened to come across a small black piglet that also got cursed along with her? At the moment that was her only option. "Come on..." she paused, looking at him. She hadn't named him, she hadn't actually been planning on keeping him with her, but... what other option did she have? This creature was now a human being as well, would it be considered human cruelty to let him wonder around without being able to speak and fend for himself? Chances were that as a human and his animal tendency to roam free would keep him away from warm water. Did his new body come with a new brain size as well? It must have... he cried out in pain.

"Damn it... I'll name him later!" Ranma declared, unable to consider every possibility. "Come on, pig-breath! Let's get you home and explain this to my mom!"

"Wha!" the black haired boy said, eyes widening as the alien sound came from his mouth.

Ranma grabbed him by his hands and placed them to her shoulder. The act was strange since the black haired boy found himself wobbling from side to side, not used to the human condition yet. "This is gonna' be a hell of a day..." Ranma commented.

**Genma**

The bald aging martial artist sat down at the porch of his home, peeling himself an orange with his bare hands. "That boy better hurry... I've already had three of these darn fruits," he commented. He had wanted the water to boil some food and some meat. And to think he had even bought special spices for the occasion... but bought was code name for _stole _when it came to Genma. He often times found himself taking from his employers.

"Hey pops!" Ranma said, calling to her father.

When Genma heard someone call to him, he assumed it must have been Ranma. No one other than his own son referred to him in such a way. "What is it bo-" Genma paused to look up at the red headed girl, helping some oddly dressed boy walk around.

"Oh! Pardon me, I thought I heard my son!" Genma said, scratching the back of his head. He noticed that the girl was a martial artist and was rather attractive, he wondered if she was part of some martial arts clan that he could perhaps somehow get free stuff off of. That was of course if he could get an arranged marriage set with the girl's parents. He assumed that the boy holding onto her was her scared, shy, oddly dressed brother.

"It's me, Ranma!" the female Ranma said, placing one of her free hands to her chest.

Genma paused, staring at her for a moment. That wasn't possible... Ranma didn't have breasts, nor did he have red hair or a girly shrill voice. "I-I'm sorry... come again?" Genma asked, dumbfounded. Believing he misheard the young woman.

"Are you deaf or something?" Ranma asked. "I'm Ranma Saotome!" she declared yet again.

"I have no daughter!" Genma shot back, standing up on his porch and dropping his orange. "Now stop fooling around and show me some evidence that you're my boy!" Genma proclaimed, of course he didn't believe this insane sounding her.

"Okay... I'll show you!" she exclaimed, turning to the black haired boy leaning against her and helping his lean down; so he could be on all fours. The fang toothed boy simply watched her as she marched past Genma and shoved him aside, going into the home.

"Hey! What're you doing in there?" Genma exclaimed, trying to stop the red head from invading his home. Though he hadn't counted on a certain black haired boy to spring to her rescue.

"Ah!" Genma screamed, looking down to his shin. He noticed that the fang toothed boy was now digging his teeth into him. "Ah! Let me go!" he cried, kicking him away.

The former black piglet cried out as he was flung two yards from the force of Genma's kick. Thanks to that though, Ranma had been given ample time to search the dinning room for the gas lantern they kept. She then grabbed the cup of cold tea her mother left unfinished and began to heart the cup over the gas lantern.

"Damn you! If you think a bitten foot from that weirdo is gonna' stop me, then you've got another thing com-" it was the second time that day that Genma hadn't gotten to finish his sentence. What he saw was a red headed girl pouring warm tea over her head. Though what struck him as shocking was that the girl seemed to expand in size and fill in that over sized white gi of hers.

The fang toothed boy ran into the house and moved past Genma, standing next to Ranma; much like a dog with their master.

"I've got some explaining to do..." Ranma said, looking to the side.

* * *

><p>I know some of you are expecting to see Ryoga talk soon, it will happen. And for those of you who are wondering... yes... this is Ryoga! It's him, you're not gonna' see someone who looks just like him popping up.<p>

Next chapter will have more female Ranma and Nodoka will even be coming into the picture! That and more will be coming out! Why did I write this? It's not too complex and I can take this at a much calmer pace than "Ryoga's Girlfriend". It's still in the works though. I'll write some more in that after this chapter.

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	3. Chapter 3

**Big News: **Alright with this chapter, I bring good news! Ryoga's Girlfriend ch1 is complete! I'm just waiting on my editor now. Why don't I use an editor on this? Even if the comments about how unpolished this is, is annoying. I'm still having fun with it.

Honestly everyone, I know it's unpolished! Don't need to remind me at every turn. I'm very well aware of what I'm lacking and what I can miss when writing. I'm trying my best on my own and this are like nano chapters. Does it make me a little lazy to go and check again? No. Because I don't have the best sight or foresight to know that something is an error sometimes. Why don't I simply use an editor? Well, I'm very impatient sometimes and waiting for an editor makes me kinda' bored.

The only times I do use my editor is when I feel that the chapter really needs it or I have something very important to say and having an editor see it before hand would make me wait. Any who... I've rumbled on enough.

This chapter goes out to Obsidian who at the current moment is down, I hope everything goes well for you my friend and that someday we may write more chapters together!

Disclaimer:I named the fic... I made the plot, but I don't own the characters or the series? T.T Man life is cruel sometimes.

* * *

><p>Each and every second of Ranma's explanation felt like a pin needle in Genma's side. To think that his son had been foolish enough to fall in the Jusenkyo springs, it was beyond stupid for a martial artist to make such a mistake. Now he was sort of glad he didn't use the Jusenkyo grounds as a training ground for Ranma and himself, well, more like for himself since Ranma was already cursed. Though what also caught him off guard was the fact that Ranma explained to him that the stranger that had bitten him was in fact also cursed as well.<p>

The three sat in silence while Genma mulled over his thoughts, much like a wise elder about to pass judgment on the two unfortunate souls. The aged martial turned his head to the front yard as he sat on the porch, contemplating this. "So, let me get this straight boy..."

Ranma nodded his head, waiting to see what he said.

"You're telling me a piglet followed you to Jusenkyo while you were getting me my cooking water, then you wanted to see what Jusenkyo was all about and looked over the cliff in order to try and see what it was all about, but when doing so you felt the cliff crumble under your feet and the piglet tried to save you but only ended up falling with you, which in turn you got saved by the village elder, Cologne?" Genma asked, his head tilted downwards. The glare of the sun hiding his eyes, giving him an ominous look.

Ranma blushed in embarrassment, to think he had been saved by a woman. Ranma was taught not to be weak around the amazon woman and what ended up happening? He was saved by one. "Yeah..." Ranma said, looking to the side with disgruntled look.

"There is only one question I must ask of you..." Genma said, holding a closed fist in front of himself. "How would you like your pork, son?" Genma smiled, eying the un-named boy.

The un-named boy gasped and hide behind Ranma, already knowing the look associated with that face. "Bwee!" he cried out, shivering in fear.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, this certainly wasn't going to stand. "Look! You're not eating him!" Ranma shouted, meeting his father eye-to-eye.

Genma gritted his teeth and met Ranma's challenging look with one of his own, "How dare you deny your own father a meal, he's just an animal!" Genma pointed. "His very purpose to help feed us, I don't make much money as it is and your poor mother has to constantly work in order to help keep us alive!"

Ranma didn't back down, he knew right from wrong; as best as he could tell from being raised with a jerk like his father. "But he's human now! It'd wouldn't be right to eat him, it maybe some kinda' stupid curse but he tried to save me and that's more than I can say for you, ya old hack!" Ranma countered.

"Insulting the one who taught you the arts!" Genma gasped, clenching his fist once more. "Fine! You can have your stupid half human, half pig boy!" Genma declared, standing up from the porch. From there he crossed his arms and stared at the grassy field outside of their home.

He paused for a moment, "You wanna' get something done right, you gotta' do it yourself."

The father of the Saotome child began his journey to the glacier, for which he would prepare his own meal and leave none for his son. And if he happened to come across any small piglets such as the one Ranma had encountered, he made sure that he would catch and kill his prey.

Ranma sighed, taking responsibly for a dog might have been easier, but taking care of a small pig that could change into a human? This was going to be a problem. Ranma was now faced with another problem, keeping him clothed, feed and overall healthy. Though Ranma had never had a pet that wasn't able to be served on a plate, well, this one could be but Ranma felt that it was somewhat human cruelty.

"I guess we'll just have to wait around for mom to come, she knows what to do with these sorta' things, I ain't any good at naming things," Ranma said, then looked towards the house. Maybe if he had some hot water or hot tea he could revert this un-named boy back into his piglet form and carry him around or something.

"Ranma!" Nodoka said, waving from a distance.

Ranma stood up and found that his mom had come home early, which was shocking because he believed that his mother's employer was a heartless witch who considered taking a day off as a sin towards the god.

"Mom!' Ranma called out, "You're home early!"

Nodoka smiled as she approached her son, carrying what appeared to be a teapot. "I found it odd too, she usually never gives me days off."

Ranma narrowed his eyes for a second, could her letting out early have something to do with Cologne helping him and his un-named cursed piglet? This was a little too convenient for him to believe, but, stranger things have happened. Compared to him becoming a girl, this was barely strange. "Did she tell you anything, like... something to do?"

Nodoka placed a finger to her bottom lip, "She said something about seeing my new daughter..."

Ranma gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, how dare she tortures Ranma with something like this. "Mom..."

"Bwee!" the un-named boy squealed, baring his fangs to the mother of the Saotome child.

"Oh my..." Nodoka leaned back, defensive holding the teapot in front of her.

Ranma placed his hand on Ryoga's head, petting him. "Calm down..."

The fang toothed boy nodded his head and sat down next to Ranma. Nodoka stared at Ranma for a moment before concluding to the most obvious and what she assumed was the most accurate description of this moment. "Ranma... you're into men?" Nodoka seemed on the verge of tears. To think that her son would be into men, discontinuing the family line and disgracing what honor they had.

"Wait? What! No!" Ranma blushed, shaking his head. "He's not even human..." Ranma paused, "completely."

"Huh...?" Nodoka blinked.

"I've got some more explaining to do..." Ranma sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

Ranma once again found himself explaining himself to his mother, about how he had met the un-named boy and how the un-named boy ended up being a un-named boy, instead of an un-named piglet. And then came the moment where he ended up getting his curse and that when a female she came across Nodoka's boss.

"Hm... that would explain why she had to leave for awhile, she seemed panicked, as if someone from the tribe was in trouble..." Nodoka then sighed. "But you must be kidding about being a woman, Ranma dear?"

Ranma looked to the side, "Don'cha think I've wanna' be kiddin', huh?"

Ranma reached for the tea pot Nodoka had placed to the side and grabbed it. "Is this cold tea?"

Nodoka nodded her head, unsure of what Ranma intended to do. Cologne had said that cold water would spark the curse, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out and she hoped that tea wouldn't count as water to make the spell work.

The pig tailed martial artist raised it and poured it onto him, igniting the curse and causing her body to shrink into her smaller female form. Now a beautiful red head sat across from her mother, blue stunning eyes, giving a curious and adorable puppy dog face.

Nodoka was about to comment on the subject of her son being able to become her daughter, until she heard the un-named boy tackle her daughter and began to lick her. "G-get off me!" Ranma cried, the boy toppled over her.

The un-named boy continued to lick Ranma, this had gotten to the point where the un-named boy had closed his eyes and leaned down to lick Ranma's neck. Earning a grunted moan from the red headed girl, "R-Ranma!"

"Down boy!" Ranma shouted, pushing him off of her.

Nodoka had to admit that was strange and also very suggestive, but, she had to keep reminding herself that this boy wasn't actually a boy, but, a cursed animal that fancied her son. It was a pet thing, but when done as a human, it was like he was forcing himself on Ranma's cursed side. "My I do hope he calms down whenever he sees you like that... I think he thinks that maybe you and your curse are two different people."

Ranma sighed and rose her finger, glaring at the un-named boy, "Sit!" she pointed next to her.

The un-named boy complied and sat down next to her. "Yes, please calm down, um..." Nodoka paused. "Does he have a name Ranma, sweetie?" Nodoka asked, feeling awkward for not asking beforehand.

Ranma blushed and scratched the back of her head, she wasn't sure what to say since it made her seem stupid to not have some name to address the fang toothed boy with. "Yeah, I was kinda' hoping you'd help me with that, I ain't got a name for him..."

Nodoka stared at Ranma for a moment, before she snickered and clamped a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to enter a massive giggle fit. "Y-you're so much like my Genma!"

"Hey! I'm nothing like him!" Ranma whined, shaking her head.

"Hey wasn't able to figure out what to name you either, he wanted the honor so much, but when it came down to it, your father asked me to name you."

"W-wha?" Ranma gasped.

"When your father was given the task to name you, he took four days in order to tell me he wasn't able to give you one," Nodoka replied, still smiling.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry dear... that's how long it took."

Ranma slapped her forehead, that sounded her old man.

Nodoka felt a sweat drop come her head, yeah, that was defiantly her husband alright. "If you want a name, I'm sure I can think of something..." she said, placing her hand to her chin as she turned to inspect the fang toothed boy. The way he wore his clothes didn't help her decide a name, so, she was going to try and base his name by his image. "Perhaps... Ryoga?" she smiled.

"Hm... why that name?" Ranma asked.

"You see I always wanted to name my next child that... but with expenses me and your father aren't able to, so, maybe this can count," Nodoka said, causing Ranma to look down at the fang toothed boy. The fang toothed boy stared at her and leaned his head up, making it seem as though he was leaning in for a kiss. The red head blushed and felt that maybe staring at him while in her cursed form wasn't the best option when addressing him.

"Y-yeah... Ryoga it is."

* * *

><p>Well, I named him! I didn't have too much time to think up the plot. I'm honestly kinda' winging it right now... the reason for that is simple.<p>

**Oh and in the next chapter Ryoga will begin his path of speaking! **

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	4. Chapter 4

I was a little disappointed to see that the site was having problem the moment I posted ch3.

It's come to my attention that I'm gonna' need an editor for this. I have to say that I'm very annoyed with the fact I've been getting messages from people telling me, it needs to be edited. Seriously, I don't enjoy seeing the same message from every chapter I post. And now Franzibald hasn't replied to me or anything, so, this is why I'm in need of an editor.

What about Ryoga's Girlfriend ch1? I have Fuyukazehime editing that, so, you don't have to worry about that not being posted.

So, if you're looking to edit for this story. Send me a message or an email or if you're really wanna' speak to me about how you wanna' handle it without waiting for a reply every time.

Send me a message on – Salm997 Aol instant messenger or try and send me your Yahoo email so I can instant message you through there.

Disclaimer:

Nappa: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about DaisukiFox's hit count!

Vegeta:*pulls off his scouter and crushes it in his hand* It's over nine hundred!

Nappa:What! Nine hundred! It's a good thing he doesn't own Ranma ½, Vegeta!

* * *

><p>Now that Nodoka had named the fang toothed boy, Ranma felt a little more confidence in herself. There was a problem with her being herself, she wasn't himself. If that made any sense, it was simply because she didn't want to be a woman right now that she felt a little nervous now. Ryoga seemed attracted to her as a woman, whereas he just seemed to respect Ranma's male side.<p>

The pig tailed girl sat down on the porch and contemplated a few things, all while Ryoga was to her side; rubbing himself against her side. "Hey mom... when's dinner ready?" Ranma asked, turning in the direction of their small house.

"It should be soon, we don't have much food!" Nodoka exclaimed, stirring all the broth she had for whatever they could eat. It wasn't water nor tea, so, it shouldn't have any effect on changing Ranma back to normal. She hoped that Genma would return with some water, then maybe they could use that to change Ranma back into a boy.

Ranma considered possibly training this little piglet/cursed human, there was just so many things to go with. There was teaching him out to talk, teaching him to walk on all fours and to learn proper manners. Then there was one more thing, did his cursed form allow him to use the brain of a human? There was only one way to find out and that was to make the actual effort and try and teach him. Ranma crossed her arms and pondered how learning process of humans, first they were babies. That much she knew, then they first learned how to walk before they can talk. Or she assumed walking would be a key element to a developed mind.

"Maybe we outta' ask a mom..." turned to the kitchen Nodoka was currently working in. "Hey mom! What's the first thing a baby learns?"

Nodoka while stirring raised her index finger to her bottom lip. "I think it's learning how to talk and then teaching them how to walk, why the sudden interest?" she asked, hoping Ranma wasn't into starting a family with a man.

"I gotta' teach Ryoga how to be human," Ranma replied, looking down at the still snuggling against her boy. Thank goodness she had gotten used to his affection or this would have just continued to be plain awkward.

Nodoka sighed contently and remembered she had something, "Oh! Then I suggest you get the teaching cards me and your father got for you," she said, then looked to the side. Remembering that it was only her who bought the teaching cards, Genma just happened to suggest they buy it so they could try and use him for a profit. Why he ever thought having a cute baby speak would get him money was beyond her. That of course failed and it was just used to get Ranma to read and speak earlier than most.

The red headed girl's eyes widened and she ran into the house, startling Ryoga as she did so. From there she reached her parents room, which consisted of one huge futon, make up, sake bottles and one closet. The pig tailed girl went over to the closest and opened it; revealing purple kimonos and her father's trademark white gi outfits he loved to wear so much. Shuffling through everything in the closest was an easy task, especially when she came across what appeared to be an old and dusty box. Ranma opened the top part of the box and blew some more dust off of it. He saw that the teaching cards were there, this was going to be a breeze.

Ryoga had followed Ranma into the room and ran over to her, crying as he rubbed the side of his head to Ranma's leg.

Ranma's eyes widened and she felt her spine tingle. That had come as a surprise, "Come on... you can't like me that much!" Ranma exclaimed, then sighed and shook her head. "I wish I had some warm water right about now..."

With that she walked out of the room; Ryoga in tow. "Let's teach ya' how to talk..."

"Bwee!" he replied, shaking his head from side to side, in a rather cheerful and excited manner.

The next few minutes were spent with Ranma showing Ryoga the alphabet and then trying to teach Ryoga how to pronounce them. It of course wasn't as easy since, it seemed that Ryoga didn't want to say anything other than the line he's known well for.

Ranma sighed and lowered her head in defeat, this wasn't getting her anywhere. "Come on, Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, pleading with him. "You gotta' try!"

Ryoga looked to the side and wasn't sure what Ranma in fact wanted from him. All he could make out was that Ranma was saying something he could no clear idea about, maybe, just maybe, Ranma wanted him to mimic her. Ryoga remembered some of the things. "Wan..." Ryoga squeaked out, and found his eyes blinking. When he actually made the effort he could make different sounds.

"What?" Ranma asked, head perking up and meeting Ryoga's eyes.

"Wan... ma?" Ryoga asked, blinking. He grabbed his throat and blushed, noticing his different tone. His human vocal cords attempting to make the sound humans made.

Ranma placed her hand to her chin and smiled, snapping her fingers. "Ran-ma!" pointed to herself.

"Won-ka?" Ryoga tried to repeat.

Ranma narrowed her eyes, wasn't that some sort of foreign candy from America or something? She shook her head and pointed to herself once more. "Ran..." she paused, seeing Ryoga stare at her. "ma."

"Ran..." Ryoga gulped and forced his brain to respond correctly. "ma!" he exclaimed. Ryoga's eyes widened as he felt something in his head start to jolt, such as a surge traveling to his brain. "Argh..." he grunted.

Ranma smiled and pumped her fist into the air. "Ha!" she exclaimed, "This is gonna' be easy!"

Ryoga shook his head and noticed at the corner of his eye that Ranma was smiling, he took that as his permission to get a reward. So, he once again saw this as an opportunity to get close to his master. "Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed, tackling the red head and causing her to fall back.

"Wha!" Ranma screamed, seeing Ryoga lean in for more licking. Ranma struggled but it seemed to be in vain, she noticed that her body was weaker in this state than her male form. This time Ryoga was determined to show Ranma his affection. "Come on, g-get off!" she blushed, groaning in annoyance as she found herself in another awkward position.

Ryoga leaned in and found Ranma's lips. He closed his eyes with a delighted smile and pressed his tongue to Ranma's lips. Ranma stopped cold, had she just been kissed by a boy? Ranma's eye twitched as she laid there, trying to stop a strange feeling dwelling within her.

"Eh..." Ranma squeaked.

Ryoga pulled back and continued to smile, that was until he saw the expression on Ranma's look and saw that she didn't seem so pleased. "Ran?" Ryoga seemed to question in an odd fashion, as if he knew that he was asking a question.

"Bwaa!" a large panda shouted from a distance. Ranma shook of the fact that she had been kissed when she turned around to see a panda pulling out a marker and writing on it. Was that right? Ranma wondered.

The panda held out the sign. "Ranma! It's me your father! How could you kiss a boy! Have you no shame!"

Ranma gasped, "M-mom... Dad's a panda."

Nodoka stepped out of the kitchen and out onto the porch. "Ranma, I know your father is outta' shape but you shouldn't-" she stopped, gasping as she read the sign from the strange literal panda.

"Oh my..." she said, noticing that the panda seemed downtrodden when it looked down to its stomach.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't as long as the others and the storyline isn't moving as fast as some of you might like. I'm just a little bummed about the success of my sequel... Ranma's Boyfriend would weep at the success of the sequel. -bows head-<p>

It doesn't mean I'm not gonna' continue it. It's just gonna' be on the back burner for the meantime. Call it a lack of motivation at the moment.

I don't wanna' hear anyone complain on that. This story will still be updating since it's doing fairly well, and if I continue to get good feedback on this story, I'll make the chapters much longer. ^^

So, look forward to that! XD

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it's been a few since I posted recently. I've gotten back into online gaming and that takes up some of my time sometimes. Not to mention still worrying about my doctors visit and fighting what's left of my withdrawal issues.

Fuyukazehime was supposed to edit these, but, it always seems like she's busy. So, I'll just have her edit these later on.

Now some bad news... I guess I am a review whore. As true as it is... I am one. I was so bothered by how little in comparison Ryoga's Girlfriend got when compared to Ranma's Boyfriend. Now I tried to reason with myself... all the reviews were positive. Though that brought something to my attention. I can only get a good amount of reviews if I threaten not to continue something. That! Is not what makes a good writer a good writer at all. So, what do I intend to do? I might cancel Ryoga's Girlfriend because now I feel as though I've mocked Ranma's Boyfriend by making Ryoga's Girlfriend. At this point it could matter less if I get more reviews for Ryoga's Girlfriend because now I know that I had to somewhat threaten my readers into reviewing.

I guess I'm the type of person who has to know that everyone is having fun with me in order to continue writing. I'm having fun but when I see that others barely speak, that kinda' keeps me from being motivated.

Disclaimer:I do not own Ranma ½. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>The panda turned around and grabbed the bucket of water Ranma had left on the trail to the glacier. That meant that there would be hot water, the panda marched over to them as Nodoka, Ranma(with Ryoga still on top of her), Ryoga stared at him. Ryoga gasped and moved in front of Ranma, ready to defend his master at any cost.<p>

That allowed Ranma sometime to think and sit up. The red headed girl glared at him, "Looks like I'm not the only stupid one..." Ranma said. She then petted Ryoga on the hand, telling him that everything was okay.

"Oh Genma dear... what will I do with you?" Nodoka asked, shaking her hand and heading back inside the house. "Please come in so that I can prepare you some warm water," she sighed, watching as the huge panda once again lowered his head in shame. The huge panda walked to the home, until he turned to Ryoga and growled.

His intimidation tactic was ineffective against Ryoga's will to protect his master. Ryoga only glared in response to his threatening bark and turned back to Ranma, staring at her with timid eyes.

Ranma stared into his eyes and wondered what was his deal? Why wasn't he this protective with him when he was a man? Did Ryoga think that Ranma knew how to defend himself when she was a man or was it because Ryoga wanted her as a mate? And now that Ranma considered the possibility of mating in this form. The red head turned her head to the direction of the home and seemed to sweat nervously. "Mom... can you make me some warm water too?"

"Of course, Ranma!" Nodoka called back as she was in the kitchen, warming the water as best as she could.

Ranma sighed and turned back to the black haired boy who was still on top of her, she blushed and pushed him back again. "Why do you like getting so close?" Ranma questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Ryoga copied her action and blinked his eyes, "Ranma?"

She wondered why it seemed as though Ryoga understood her. She felt that it better to discard that idea at this point. "Now we just gotta' get ya' to talk and everything and then maybe I can have a sparring partner."

The fang toothed boy found himself staring into Ranma's stunning blue eyes. He continued to do so until he heard a loud screaming sound coming from the kitchen.

"Ah!" Genma cried, "It should be warm, not boiling!"

"I'm sorry, Genma!" Nodoka apologized.

Ranma sighed and knew this day would be a nightmare, especially considering what Genma wrote on that sign; which was a mystery since Ranma didn't remember any signs on the way to Jusenkyo. Ranma turned to Ryoga and gently pulled away from him. "Come on, lets get my body back."

"Not likely..." Genma stated, crossing his hands over his chest. "In order to return someone like me back to normal I had to use all of the warm water I got to change me back."

Ranma's eye twitched as she stared at Genma, she then turned to Nodoka who exited from the house. "I'm sorry Ranma... but he's right, in order to change your father back, I had to use all of the water he brought."

The father of the Saotome child continued to glare at Ranma for a time, "That's not important right now... what's important right now is that my son..." he paused, tilting his head downward, his glasses reflecting the light of the sun and causing a glare to make his eyes vanish. That gave Genma an ominous appearance, one that even sent chills down Ranma's spine. "My son kissed that beast!" Genma shouted, pointing at Ryoga.

Ryoga took that as a challenge and readied himself for anything kind of battle. "Arr..."

Ranma's eyes widened and she waved her hands out in front of her defensively. "It's not what you think, he licked my lips, not kissed me!" Ranma exclaimed, blushing ever so slightly.

Nodoka had taken that as a threat to the Saotome blood line and felt shame arising in her chest. That cleared up when Ranma instantly cleared her name, because any excuse to ease her worry was enough to calm her down. "It's okay, Genma dear..." she sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what he did... because Ryoga is simply an animal, correct?" Nodoka asked, giving Ranma a stern look.

Ranma still reflected her feelings of confusion with the awkward nod she gave; the blush that was across her face remained. Though lucky for her that her mother accepted any excuse she made to defend her case. "Y-yeah, he's kinda' like a dog..."

Genma took a deep breath and shook his head, "How could I have raised such a careless child... I'll take your excuse for now _boy_ but the next time, you might not be so lucky."

"You're sayin' that cause you were stupid enough to fall into a spring too!" Ranma countered, pointing her finger to him now.

"That point aside... I have some more job opportunities to search for."

Genma turned and turned in the direction of the amazon village and stared in that direction. Although his stare was unable to be seen with the glare in his eyes, he was determined to make some money for his family. "Nodoka my darling..." he said, grabbing her hands and staring into her eyes. "I'm going back to the city and going to earn us a decent dinner... I promise from now that you'll eat well and our dream of going to Japan will come true..."

Nodoka stared into his eyes and found that her husband still knew how to charm her in all the right ways; she felt as though they were young teens in love again. "Genma..."

Ranma stared off to the side and stuck her finger close to her mouth, pretending to gag at the sight of romance.

Ryoga studied the scene with curious eyes and found himself staring at what appeared to be an uninterested Ranma. The black haired boy turned to his hands and managed to stand on his knees, which seemed to be a breeze now that his new body was responding in new ways. He never took much time to understand his new body, which caused him to contemplate at a different level. His piggy mind was already very intelligent in terms of animals.

Genma then began walking in the direction of the village, determined to milk his curse for all that it was worth. Nodoka watched him the entire time he was walking.

"I-I'm gonna' finish preparing our meal, I'll make sure to save your father some," she cooed, clapping her hands together and skipping into the house, almost glowing with how well she felt.

Ranma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, the red headed girl shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'll never get how she got with him..." she commented.

Ryoga with his best effort managed to turn to Ranma, grabbing her hands and surprising the shocked girl. He stared into her eyes and blushed, "Ranma..." Ryoga said.

Ranma hadn't expected Ryoga to be able to mimic human movement so well and thought that maybe he had been trying something else. All his actions lead to him copying her father's cheesy line; that was enough to trigger Ranma's female hormones that now traveled through her veins.

"S-stop this!" she demanded, moving away from Ryoga and panting deeply. The way her heart rate sped up, she wasn't sure she was able to handle herself in this moment. _'T-this guy is really a pig and I'm not really a girl... so don'cha get any ideas Saotome..." _Ranma urged herself to think. It even bothered her to believe she had to talk herself out of her thoughts.

Ryoga seemed depressed over the rejection he had received from his master. He thought that maybe Ranma would spare some of that affection towards him, if only to feel close to her.

**-line-**

Genma smiled while he held out a sign that said "Panda For Rent" the only problem with this was that he wasn't able to showcase his panda so many amazon people were left skeptical. He only got as far as a few questions and that seemed about it, but, no definite buyers seemed to come.

"This is hopeless..." Genma sighed, sitting down on a nearby crate he had stolen from behind a shop. "Now I'm gonna' end up coming home empty handed and after such a beautiful speech I gave my darling Nodoka..."

"You... I'll make you a deal," an elderly voice called to him.

Genma rose his head and stared at the great elder of the village, Cologne. "You're..."

"I am aware of who I am..." Cologne said, narrowing her eyes. "I would like to rent your panda, is it perhaps trained?"

Genma's eyes shot open and he stood up, nodding his head with a huge grin across his face. "O-of course! The best trained panda around, he even knows martial arts!"

"Splendid... have him come to my shop and dance on a ball, while holding the sign of my restaurant," Cologne stated. "I'll even pay you in advance..." Cologne said, digging into her sleeve and presenting her small bag of yen to him.

"Of course!" Genma said, holding his hands out and waiting for her to drop the pouch into his hands; drooling over the excitement.

"But do know if you cross me or your panda isn't to my liking..." she paused and smirked. "Let's just say you won't like the consequences," with that she turned to her side and looked in the direction of her restaurant. "Mousse, Shampoo... prepare the logo of the Nekohaten for tomorrow!" she called.

Both Mousse and Shampoo bowed, "Hai!" they replied.

With that she tossed the pouch full of yen to Genma. "Don't disappoint me..."

Genma watched her leave, staring in terror. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>Welp. I can tell you now that I've revealed my true nature... I can expect the following. Hate mail, flames, complains, insults and all of that. Though if you're still into me even after knowing this... I'd like to know you opinion. It's not a vote, just a question.<p>

Should there be a time skip right now in order to get Ryoga to learn how to speak and learn martial arts or continue at this slow pace with constant updates?

Actually... I'll keep the chapters small in order not to bore myself when writing this.

Please review.

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	6. Chapter 6

I know this a little early but I was feeling so motivated by the way everyone reviewed in as little as the next day. I took it upon myself to write because I'm just having a lot of fun with this story. Now someone got me thinking some more and it still didn't answer the question on how someone can have an audacity to post anything on the web.

Now onto the subject of Ryoga's Girlfriend. Maybe I'm just not into it as I was anymore. Maybe I feel that the ending I gave it was enough for me, because, now I feel as though I'm only adding to what was supposed to be my way of handling it differently. I'm not entirely sure myself, but, the future for that story isn't looking too well right now.

Disclaimer: To own or not to own... that is the question... and I really don't own Ranma ½! ^^'

* * *

><p>The very second that Ranma had rejected his action, the black haired boy seemed downtrodden; much like Genma had been when Nodoka had made the overweight comment. Ranma refused to look at the fang toothed boy, only to preserve her regular train of thought. She was supposed to become a man amongst men, she was supposed to become the best martial artist in the entire world... but with how things were going she wasn't sure she'd ever arrive to that point in her life. Considering the fact that she wasn't a he right now... being a woman amongst women didn't have as nice a ring to it as man amongst men.<p>

Ryoga watched her with tearing eyes, his instincts told him that he had displeased his master he craved so much attention from. Was this person really someone he could follow? The black haired boy lowered his head and got back down to his four legged position and turned to the grassy field. His intent on leaving the area and perhaps somewhere more accepting of him.

Ranma was able to hear Ryoga's movements and turned her head to him, her eyes widened when she saw him walking out into the field. The red headed girl gasped and ran over to the saddened cursed boy. "Hey!" Ranma called out.

Ryoga looked over his shoulder, although he was on all fours the air around him was tense. "Ranma..." he said, lowering his head and continuing to walk forward; it was uncomfortable for him now, but, that wouldn't keep him from being a burden to his master.

Ranma gritted her teeth for a second and knew this was just going to end up in another awkward moment. Why couldn't she just let him go out there alone and learn how to be a human the natural way? It would save her awkward moments and everything, not to mention it'd probably keep his tongue away from her mouth.

"Don't you go anywhere!" Ranma shouted, getting the nerve to charge over to him and stand before him. "Look! Ya' can't leave, you're a human right now and need to stay here where I can keep ya' from dying!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms. "I ain't gonna' be the reason some guy does in a forest or something!"

Ryoga stared at her for a moment, sitting down much like a dog and staring at the floor. He was being scolded for his attempt at leaving. Though that only helped fuel his knowledge of being a burden. "R-Ranma..."

Ranma decided now was the time to put her pride aside, this boy obviously needed her attention. Even though it made her feel like a woman, she knew this was going to be the condition. Ranma slowly raised her hands outwards and looked away from Ryoga as she did so. "Here... Ryoga... here..." she called to him.

Ryoga's eyes widened and he say the affection he wanted, it was awkward and he could sense the nervous tone in Ranma's voice, but, he figured that was enough for now. He took a deep breath and with all his might he forced his new legs into lifting his new body up. From there he pressed his body against Ranma's and nuzzled the side of his head against hers.

Ranma felt Ryoga's weight applied against hers and she wasn't able to hold him up. So, she ended up falling into the grass with Ryoga on top of her. She hadn't expected him to try and stand up to her, but she also hadn't expected to have him on top of her, again.

Even from that position Ryoga continued to nuzzle his head against Ranma's neck, erupting a groan of unease from Ranma. _'J-just let him do this... you're not into this... you're not into this!" _Ranma thought, until she felt something wet and slippery slide across her neck now. Ranma gasped, moaning from deep in her throat. She placed her hands on Ryoga's back and squeezed his shirt, almost in a needy fashion as Ryoga seemed to continue pressing his tongue against her.

Ryoga had been tenderly licking Ranma's neck, feeling that maybe the sensation would ease Ranma's manner. He hadn't even been aware of her actions.

Ranma's eyes widened when she finally realized what was going in between him and her. Ranma didn't want to scream, so, she, with all her effort placed her hands on Ryoga's shoulders. Pushing his up.

Ryoga got the message and moved his torso upwards. "Ranma...?" he blinked, tilting his head. He noticed that she seemed to be panting again, that happened often now.

"You really gotta' stop doing that..." Ranma suggested, but, knew that her suggestion would fall on deaf ears. The deaf ears of a cursed human who didn't understand whatever she said. The red head moved away from him and relaxed, trying to combat her new feelings that came with her new body.

"Ranma, dinner is ready!" Nodoka called, finding it odd that her son and new guest were missing. Though she only turned her head to the side and spotted Ryoga and Ranma sitting down while on the gross. Nodoka decided it'd be better if she passed it off as Ranma teaching Ryoga some more things.

**Genma**

Genma at this moment would usually be bouncing with joy as whenever he came home with food and sake for his family. Though that didn't mean as much now that he was walking home with purchased items; from the money of an ancient elder of the amazon tribe. To say he was uneasy about the whole would be an understatement.

"What am I gonna' do?" Genma asked the heavens, hoping Kami-sama would provide him with some answers.

The father of the Saotome family sighed, of course Kami-sama wouldn't reply to him. Now he just hoped to get him and his family something to eat, although he was unsure what to make of this Ryoga and Ranma situation now. Ryoga was surely just some dumb pig who got cursed and was expressing his feelings of gratitude towards his son, right? Even though these actions could make his son wonder and perhaps have him follow down a shameful line... or what he viewed as shameful.

All these things were too much to think about, he figured he'd just have to tough them out and do his best to solve any situation.

"Why is does road take so long?" he asked, groaning in annoyance and hoping to eat something soon, unless he dies of starvation.

Once Genma came back, everyone had already gone to sleep. The father of the Saotome's wasn't about to go to sleep on an empty stomach, so, he ate then went back to his room.

**Ranma**

Ranma and Ryoga were currently sleeping in Ranma's room. The red headed girl ended up giving Ryoga one of her extra pillows to sleep on. The red headed girl was sleeping on her side while breathing through her mouth, obviously a heavy sleeper; snoring lightly.

Ryoga for his part wasn't asleep at all, he kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on the pillow. It just wasn't enough for someone of his size anymore. "Bwee..." he lightly groaned, then turned to his master and saw that her futon had plenty of room.

Moving over to her he positioned himself behind her and saw that he could perhaps experiment with this new body. He moved his hand under her and his other hand over her arm, from there he moved his legs up, pushing hers up as well. He wasn't able to realize that he was now spooning the red headed girl. "Ranma..." Ryoga whispered, smiling and closing his eyes, leaning his head on hers.

"Uh... strongest in the world..." Ranma muttered in her sleep, snorting in her sleep a little.

**Genma**

The aged martial artist yawned and sat up, reaching over to his side to pick up his glasses. He noticed a slightly pressure on his cheek and rubbed it, he looked down into his palm and noticed it was lipstick. "Love you too, my darling Nodoka..." he muttered, then decided to get prepared for his new job as a show panda.

The walk there had taken as long as he had expected, but if his wife could go through this every time. Why couldn't he?

Once he arrived at the Nekohaten he saw that someone had left some cold water on a bench just outside of the Nekohaten. He found it odd at first, it was as if someone put it there on purpose. "Huh... odd... but I'll take it!' he exclaimed, from there he ran to the back of the store and splashed himself with it.

Once that was done, he emerged from the back; as a panda now. "Bwaa!" he exclaimed, then turned to the front door. The Nekohaten hadn't even opened yet, right now the workers must have been preparing for a long day of work. He also knew that his wife was one of the workers at the Nekohaten. He was relieved that she worked in the back, cooking.

Cologne suddenly appeared next to him, on her cane. "I see you've arrived, trained Panda..."

Genma the panda nodded his head when she appeared, already well aware of the ancient elders abilities. "Bwa."

"Shampoo..." Cologne shouted, causing the door to the Nekohaten to open. A purple haired girl stepped out of the building and handed Genma a beach ball.

"You is to dance on ball!" she said, placing it down in front of him.

"Mousse," Cologne said.

Then came a boy in a white, insanely long sleeved kimono. "And hold this up while smiling, got it?" he asked, seeing Genma nod his panda head.

"Once we open the doors... you're to start entertaining everyone." Cologne finished, reentering the Nekohaten.

**Ranma & Ryoga**

Ranma slowly started moving in her sleep, but, found that moving was somewhat difficult. That wasn't something that was supposed to happen... and why was she so warm? _'Why do I feel so weird? Wait... what's this feeling... like something is pressed up against me? And what's pressed up against my butt...' _Ranma paused her thoughts and shot her eyes open. She moved against whatever was holding her and saw that Ryoga had been spooning her.

"AH!" Ranma screamend.

* * *

><p>Again, I've brought another chapter into the picture. There will be more! It's just that this chapter was getting too long and it was gonna' go over the short story format I'm planning on using throughout this entire thing.<p>

Oh and sorry this is a little graphic! But, I'm allowed to with my M rating on the side! :P

Please review.

Foxes from the Foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	7. Chapter 7

And now for some news. I'm gonna' post another chapter of Ryoga's Girlfriend and see how it does. My editor convinced and maybe I gave up on it too soon. Though this won't mean that fic will continue... it's just an experiment to see if I can get back into it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ranma ½, sorry. It's the truth!

* * *

><p>The mother of the Saotome child had started her day much like any other. Getting everything ready for the breakfast hours and preparing any meals that might be special ordered or for someone who wishes for delivery. Although she had to work longer hours than she would have liked, she did find the white apron she wore adorable.<p>

"I wonder what Genma and Ranma are doing..." she asked herself, she shrugged it off and concluded that they were possibly still asleep.

As time went on she noticed that more and more people were gathering around the front door. It was almost as if someone or something was attracting them to the store. Wiping her brow from behind the counter, she noticed some people conversing; she couldn't understand because she didn't speak Chinese. Her adviser Mousse or Shampoo would often tell her which orders to prepare while people ordered at the counter.

The layout of the Nekohaten was a very classical style. The Chinese restaurants' layout was as follows, to the entrance wooden benches lined the right and left sides of the dinning area; beyond that was a counter where one would order and wait for their meals; behind that was back room where the real cooking could be done with either Nodoka, Mousse and Shampoo.

Now all seemed pretty quiet for her. Though she still wondered why she saw people gathering around the front, maybe if Cologne wasn't such a slave driver she'd be able to see what was happening. "I guess I'll have to wait..." she commented.

**Genma**

The white and black Panda was balancing himself on a beach ball, all while holding up the Nekohaten. The act alone was annoying because he wasn't used to balancing himself on balls, but, with all the training he had gone through it was not entirely painful to do. "Bwa!" he groaned, feeling his feet start to slip.

People of the Amazon village would point and laugh at the lumbering creature, although the children would laugh and cheer and not have a good laugh at Genma's displeasure. _'How long am I gonna' have to keep this up?' _he wondered.

To think becoming cursed on purpose was having such a back lash. He knew that accepting this job would cost his some nights, but, another thing he had to think about... what if Nodoka found out that he had gotten cursed on purpose? He shuttered at the thought of facing his wife. She didn't take deception too well.

Some child pointed at the panda and laughed, well, Genma wasn't able to tell what he was saying because of his Chinese language. It still managed to tick him off though, but, he would have to endure the laughing and small applauds.

**Ranma & Ryoga**

Ranma continued to stare at Ryoga as if the boy had taken advantage of her, which upon further inspection proved to be false. The red headed girl found herself stuck in her position, this was too comfortable to be enjoying. _'Why me...?' _Ranma thought and pushed away from him again.

Ryoga allowed himself to be pushed back, his master was very active. "Ranma?"

Ranma rose to her feet and tightened the sash around her waist and ready to teach Ryoga the entire day. She knew that she loved training and becoming stronger, but, the quicker she taught Ryoga how to be human the more he could understand that Ranma wasn't really a woman. And thus that would free her from his awkward moments; and allow Ranma some peace of mind. Questioning her sexuality wasn't something she liked to do on a constant basis.

Ryoga took a deep breath and furrowed his brow, he was going to master the strange way his master walked. He placed his hands on the ground and positioned his legs behind him so that his feet touched the ground, adjusting his muscles he pushed with his arms to allow him to try and stand up, but, the backlash caused his to push back even further and almost caused him to fall back.

"Wha!" he screamed, until Ranma reached her hand out and tugged at his collar, pulling him forward and allowing his balance.

"You're getting smarter, Ryoga," Ranma commented, keeping her voice dull. In order to keep him from gaining any ideas about pressing himself up to her.

Ryoga held his arms to his sides, trying to provide balance. "Ranma..."

Ranma sighed and knew she was going to have to do something she saw some woman in the Amazon village did. It was a common move that would teach small babies to walk, and with Ryoga's developed human mind. The task should be much easier for him.

"Just stay calm, pig boy," Ranma said, grabbing his hands and tilting his torso forward a bit; placing some pressure on her. "There ya' got it... now let's get ya' walking outta' here and onto the field, dat sound good to you?" Ranma asked, accidentally smiling in the process.

Ryoga looked to Ranma and stared at her, she really was a vision of beauty. He blushed and nodded his head, not really sure, all he could make out was that she was trying to help him walk like her.

Ranma looked behind her and began walking out of the room in a slow way. She could of course tell that Ryoga was having a difficult time when moving his feet, but, he soon came to understand the movement as they were nearing the front porch. "Wow... guess having a guy's brain makes ya' learn faster, eh, Ryoga?" Ranma asked, chuckling.

Ryoga was too busy focusing his mind on the walking to even notice Ranma saying anything. He noticed that they stopped when they reached the porch. He turned his head to Ranma and saw that she was staring at him with a determined look on her face. "You're gonna' learn how to walk if it kills me..." Ranma said.

Ryoga wasn't able to understand her, but, he could sense that today was going to be a challenge. Once Ranma had helped him walk down the small porch and onto the field, she stared at the open grassy field and turned back to Ryoga. "Let's do this, Ryoga."

"Ranma..." Ryoga said.

The two continued the walking practice for a while. Ranma leading him the entire time and little by little Ryoga began straightening his back and following accordingly, matching Ranma's movements and keeping up with her.

"Huh, this is easier than I thought... don't know why girls complain about this so much," Ranma commented, looking at Ryoga. She noticed that he seemed to have a small smile on his face, almost as if he was staring into the eyes of someone he cared about. To be honest that made Ranma a little uncomfortable, so, she looked away and released his hands.

"Wha!" Ryoga cried.

She knew that dropping him would end the awkward moment, but, she didn't hear any crashing or falling sound when she released his hands. "What the...?"

She saw that Ryoga had been standing on his own two feet. The fang toothed boy kept his back straight and kept his arms to his sides. He took a clumsy step forward and placed his hand on Ranma's shoulders.

"H-hey! Don't get any ideas!" Ranma leaned back, if only she could hit him. Though it wasn't right for her to hit someone who wasn't able to defend himself.

Ryoga quickly regained his balance from Ranma moving backward, straightening himself out again.

Ranma felt her eyebrow twitch, this was too romantic for her. She was supposed to be a martial artist, not this cursed boy's lover. "Let's teach ya' how to talk some more..." Ranma said, moving away from him and going to get the cards from inside the house.

Ryoga didn't know how to respond to walking on his own, he barely managed to do so when Ranma let go of his hands. Though he wouldn't be kept away from his master, not if he had anything to say about it. The fang toothed boy took this as a challenge and narrowed his eyes, he began stomping over to the porch. Pushing himself to reach the porch as best as he could. "Ranma!" Ryoga declared.

Ranma's eyes shot open as she got to the porch area, once again she found herself staring at the fang toothed boy, he seemed to be strained from walking over to the porch. "W-why is he so driven...?" Ranma questioned, going over to him and staring at him. Ryoga only continued staring at her.

Ranma couldn't believe that Ryoga would go this far, with this much determination, just to see her. _'Damn... it's gonna' be sad when I have to break his heart...' _she thought, bowing her head. _'When Ryoga here's too smart to know, I'm not really a girl...'_

Ryoga noticed the timid look on his master and reached his hand out, touching the red head's cheek. "Ranma..."

Ranma's skin crawled when he touched her again, she shrugged the feeling off though and moved towards him. Putting on a fake smile, "Good job, Ryoga, buddy!' she said, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Not sit..." she said, pointing with her free hand.

Ryoga turned to the direction in which she was pointing and sat down.

"I'll play the girl for you, but, just for now," Ranma said.

Sometime had passed as Ranma taught Ryoga how to talk. There was many times in which Ranma had to use examples and other methods of teaching Ryoga, but, as time went out during the entire day, Ryoga came to understand much quicker than she had expected. It seemed that he had a sense of obedience when it came to her.

Ryoga of course wanted to do the many things he had come to love when around Ranma, but, since Ryoga her smile at him he wanted to please his master more than just being a pet. He was now the mirror image of a human, the creature he used to find as the enemy that tormented his very existence. Though now he wanted to do whatever he could to make the one human he saw as most important happy.

When they finished, Ranma sighed contently and smiled. "Didn't think you'd learn so much..." with that she saw that placed the cards to the side. "Too bad you didn't get all of them... but... twenty outta' one hundred and sixty-eight, isn't so bad, huh?" Ranma asked.

"You... are... right, Ranma," Ryoga said, blushing from speaking one of his few sentences.

"Now you're learning how to make sentences, we'll make a martial training partner outta' you yet," Ranma commented, grinning now. The excitement of having a fellow training partner was almost too much, not to mention someone you could have fun with, rather than being licked on the neck.

Ryoga didn't understand the entirety of her sentence, but, knew whatever was on her mind was certainly a positive thing. "Ranma!" he exclaimed, jumping forward and tackling the red headed girl.

Ranma found herself on her back again, being licked on her neck area once more. "D-damn... n-not again..." she groaned, blushing while she allowed him to make her spine tingle and her girl hormones to respond. _'J-just for now...' _she lost track of her thoughts as she fought to contain her body, releasing a shuttering breath. _'He better learn soon or I'm really gonna' end up being some damn girl!'_

* * *

><p>Well, here is where the time skip will happen. As you can tell, this is what is going to happen for a while, Ranma is going to teach Ryoga how to talk every day... sadly she'll get some necking on the side, since, Ryoga can't contain himself all too well at this point.<p>

Don't worry! Ryoga will still have a lot to learn! And it's only gonna' be a week of him learning out to talk! So, prepare for more funny moments and eventually... martial arts training!

Please review.

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I still haven't gotten the nerve to write Ryoga's Girlfriend ch2. Strangest thing is... whenever I think about writing it, a sense of dread consumes me. Though I'm gonna' try and figure out how to write ch2. It's in the works...

Disclaimer:I don't anything better than you can! I can't anything better than you! No you can't! Yes I can! No you can't! Yes I can! Nooo you can't! Yes I can! Yes I cannnn! So, I don't own Ranma ½!

* * *

><p>Ranma had stuck through with the neck licking and allowed him to get his fill. Why was there always something strangely intimate about Ryoga's advances? This pig was obviously too into the idea of Ranma actually being a girl. There had to be something to cancel out these wants for her? Well... one that wouldn't take way to long to figure out.<p>

The red headed girl took a deep breath once Ryoga had pulled away, smiling as he often did so.

"Okay... we're done teaching you for the day..." Ranma paused then remembered something, Ranma was going to have to teach Ryoga how to bathe. Not to mention that, she was going to have to teach him how to remove clothes. Just those thoughts alone were enough to send Ranma into a whirlwind of confusion and frustration.

"Damn it!" Ranma cried, placing her hands on her head. How was one supposed to teach someone how to put on and removed clothes?

**Genma**

The father of the Saotome's believed that in whatever he did, there was always a sense of dignity in what it was. He was a proud and strong man when he needed to be and a sneaky and cunning one when he wanted to be. Though, that wasn't the case now that he was juggling circus balls in his panda hands and balancing on his circus ball.

And to think Cologne demanded that his panda juggle to bring in the crowds, which effectively worked.

"Bwa! BlehBehbeh!" Genma hummed as a panda. Although he realized that he could be seen by his wife at any moment he made sure to make a run for it at any given moment. Why was he afraid to have his wife find out about him being a mascot for the nekohaten? Because then she'd learn that he was manipulating people to gain money again.

Nodoka heard the odd sounding humming from outside and figured it was some new promotional thing that Cologne was probably trying out. The mother of the Saotomes shook her head, she didn't need to be interested in these things. She was better off just doing her work and coming back to her loving family and new... odd family member/pet.

**Ranma**

The red headed girl was nervous about teaching Ryoga new things. This being one of the most difficult, how would a cursed girl feel teaching a cursed boy how to take off his clothes?

Standing before him while scratching the side of her head, she turned to him and saw him standing; waiting for this new lesson to begin. "We start, Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma nodded her head and reached her hand out, buttoning the first button closest to Ryoga neck, and then following the second one below that one. Feeling the blush raise to her face, she swallowed and pulled her hands back; looking away. "N-now you try..."

Ryoga believed he understood, so, he reached over to Ranma and pulled the front of her gi open a bit, revealing much more cleavage than was appropriate.

"Hey!" Ranma screamed, covering herself up and pulling away from Ryoga. "Not me!" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Ryoga blushed in embarrassment and bowed his head, his way of saying sorry.

"Alright... so... don't try and get me naked anymore, alright?" Ranma asked. Her eyes widening and trying to calm herself down from the implications of what she just said.

Ryoga simply nodded his head and turned to the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed them and began undoing them, little by little until he reached the final one. When he finished he turned to Ranma and waited for further instructions, but he noticed that she seemed to be staring at him.

_'H-how can be so well built? He was a some dumb tiny pig and he's given a body like that? And I get... this...' _Ranma thought, lowering her head and staring at the floor. A pout on her face.

Ryoga stared at her and tilted his head to the side, admiring how adorable she looked in that pouting way. She was enticing to his senses, but he couldn't understand why he had such an attraction to a human. Come to think about it, how could he think this far when his piglet side only has very simple thoughts? There wasn't a scent that drove him to try and get close to her, but of not that... then what?

"Ranma..." Ryoga whispered, his face becoming soft and his heart beating ever so quickly. "Stay close," he paused, trying to organize his thoughts. "to me."

Ranma took a deep breath, now she had to be reminded of Ryoga's attraction to her. "Yeah whatever... let's just get you out of those clo-" Ranma shook her head. "Let's just get you ready for a bath!" with that she marched over to Ryoga and pulled off his shirt.

She noticed however that Ryoga was still staring at her with soft, love struck eyes. Ranma did well to avoid making eye contact with him. Only because the situation was too awkward for her.

**Genma**

The black and white panda was now sitting down on one of the outside tables and eating something he brought form a launch bag. All the people gathered around him and watched in amazement as Genma was able to eat like a human; since they were plainly unaware of the fact that he was originally a man. He grunted and narrowed his eyes, hating it when others disturbed his meal time.

_'These fools act like they've never seen a man eat before! Wait... I'm not a man right now...' _Genma pouted and lowered his panda head as he lifted a piece of shrimp to his panda mouth and ate it.

Now was the perfect moment to focus on his thoughts, he needed to think of what to do with the cursed boy at his house. They may have had the funds to support Ryoga, but what about him? The food was meant for his family and Ranma was determined to keep Ryoga around. Maybe it was his sense of honor or something, he wasn't sure. _'That boy better learn to say goodbye to that cursed pig fool... he's only wasting his time... at any given moment he can become a pig and then be eaten by someone passes by one of these days,' _Genma thought.

"Genma?" Nodoka said as she stepped out from the building.

"Bwa!" Genma screamed, looking over his shoulder and seeing his wife with an angry look on her face.

**Ranma**

The red headed girl was glad that her father had bought gallons of clean water for them to use now. Though Ranma would often times go to the bathhouse in the village to keep herself clean, but it was usually within three or four days that she could go. Though she had to remain a woman long enough for Ryoga to be able to understand she wasn't really a woman. Why was she waiting for that? Well, she honestly didn't want to see the sad look on his face whenever Ranma in his girl state would vanish.

Here she sat now, washing a small little pig with warm water and keeping him clean. The piglet smiling as the soapy suds surrounded his little pig body. "Y'know... I'm glad I don't like pork," Ranma commented, chuckling a little.

P-chan turned his head to her and blinked, then tilted his head to the side. "Bwee!"

Once Ranma finished cleaning him, she reached over to the bottle of cold water she had and opened the lid. "This might make you scream a little..." Ranma said, pouring the cold water on him.

"Bwee!" P-chan cried, that was until his piglet scream turned into a man's scream. "Ah!"

Ranma closed her eyes and reached over to the fresh Gi she was going to let him borrow. "Here, put this on!" Ranma exclaimed and waited for him to take the clothes.

"Huh?" Ryoga asked, tilting his head to the side as he so often did when anything confused him.

That's when it hit Ranma, she forgot to teach him how to put on clothes. "Wait..."

"WHY ME!" Ranma cried.

* * *

><p>Now this is the perfect place for a time skip. I really wanted to add this part but forgot...<p>

Oh and some are probably wondering why it took me so long to update this! Well, I've been feeling lazy and Ryoga's Girlfriend ch2 is taking up most of my time. Not to mention the various games I got and Grandfantasia online. Yeah... I'm lazy... so sue me.

Foxes from the foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Onto the subject of this story, it might not seem as interesting to everyone anymore because Ryoga is going to get passed a lot of things which might have ultimately brought this story to life. The beginning few chapters were introducing P-chan and getting some awkward moments out of him. I suspect that everyone wants Ryoga to talk since they've commented on it so many times... I mean seriously guys... way to comment on plot development. I honestly think reading 'Ranma's Got His Girl face On' or whatever is it's called, is starting to rub off on me. XP

Now to the subject of Ryoga's Boyfriend... once again I find myself feeling a bit ashamed that it's still lagging behind Ranma's Boyfriend. And ultimately that project seems to be crashing and standing on it's last few hind legs. It doesn't mean that I'm canceling it, it means that I'm highly considering ending it in two more chapters. A bit of a super rushed story... but honestly... does anyone ever really read my stories for the plot? No... I at least think so. I think I'm more of a fluff generator to everyone and I happen to be a pretty decent one.

Enough with my rambling! Here's... ch9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, this story is just for fun.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Ranma and Ryoga spent their time learning from one another; mostly Ryoga. As time had progressed, Ryoga began to understand entire sentences, but slang often escaped him and new things had yet to be introduced to him. One of the most shocking things was that Ranma was about to reveal something to him. The red headed girl he had come to admire was going to enlighten him on something... such as, where did that black haired martial he first saw, go to?<p>

Both Ranma and Ryoga were sitting away from each, on what appeared to be two conveniently placed rocks that were across from each other; their legs crossed. Next to Ranma was a thermos, obviously filled with warm water for what he was about to do. "So, Ryo... you said you'd like me no matter what, right?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga looked to the side and nodded his head, blushing lightly. "Of course not, Ranma."

Ranma lowered her head and reached down to grab the thermos and unscrewing the lid before raising it above her head and dumping the contents of the thermos on her. The shift happened swiftly and caused the loose fitting clothes on the girl to fit much more nicely and her hair color to change completely.

"This is me... I'm that black haired guy ya' remembered from back when we first met," Ranma stated, staring Ryoga in the eyes while at the same time lowering the thermos back to where he picked it up.

Ryoga paused for a moment to register the knowledge that he had just received and much like any teenager that learned about their friends secret... he was shocked. He often remembered hoping those two could be his friends and would do many things together. "S-so... it's like me when I change back to my normal self..."

"Yeah... if you can remember when we fell from that cliff, that I ended up somewhere else? Didn't you think it was weird, dat that I vanished?" Ranma asked, staring at Ryoga and wondering why he hadn't figured that out.

"To be honest Ranma... I didn't know you where gone for a while, all I could think about is being a good servant to her-" Ryoga's eyes widened as he had to adjust to this. "I-I mean you..."

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, he wasn't sure what to make of this situation. "Look if you wanna' leave you can... since I know you can handle yourself now, but I was kinda' hopin' you'd stick around, hang wit me and stuff, y'know? ...good ol' friend stuff?"

Ryoga's heart clenched with Ranma's claim about him leaving, "I just have to know something!" Ryoga exclaimed, sitting up and staring the black haired Saotome, locking eyes with him as Ranma looked up to him. "Will I see get to see you..."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked.

"Will I get to see you like that again!" Ryoga asked, hoping to never lose that woman he clung so tightly to. The woman who taught him everything he knew, the one who even taught him to change his clothes and would often times give him bathes, in his piglet form.

Ranma cringed and leaned back, the idea of going back to being a girl so soon after he had just gotten the nerve to show Ryoga his true form, well... to say Ranma was less than willing was an understatement. It also didn't help that Ranma wasn't over the whole, necking session Ryoga's used to do though. He reluctantly decided to throw him a bone, "Y-yeah... ya' can see er' when it's raining."

Ryoga smiled and hugged the other boy, not knowing that men didn't often engage each in deep hugs. "Wha!" Ranma screamed as the other boy was on top of him and holding his. Ranma suppressed his uneasy feelings and patted Ryoga on the back.

Too bad for them Genma wasn't busy being a mascot on this day and had actually been all for Ranma revealing his real form, in order to stop the harassment he had to watch his son endure. "Did you finally get the boy to under-" he stopped short, catching his son in an awkward position, yet again.

"I said told you to tell him to stop that! Don't tell me he goes both ways!" Genma exclaimed, holding his hands out and gritting his teeth.

Ranma's eyes widened, being accused of liking guys was certainly something he didn't want to hear... given everything that's happened to him recently. "N-no! You dirty old man!" Ranma exclaimed, turning to Ryoga.

Ryoga understood what Ranma wanted and moved away from him. "Ranma... what does 'going both ways' mean?"

The pig tailed boy shook his head, planting his hand on his face. "I'll tell ya' some other time..."

Nodoka walked out from the house and raised her hand and slammed it against the head of her rude husbands head. "Dear! What have I told you about implying unmanly things to our son! Ryoga simply doesn't understand everything we do, so stop giving him such a hard time!" Nodoka exclaimed, at this point she had grown to like the fang toothed boy.

"B-but N-nodoka dear!" Genma cried, turning to his wife with a comically huge lump on his head.

Ranma snickered a few time before bursting out on a hearty laugh. "She showed ya' good, pops!"

Ryoga chuckled at Genma's expense as well, something about everything that Genma and Nodoka did tickled him. He understood this as something funny or laughable.

"Enough!" Genma shouted, "Fine... if I can't speak to him that way, I'll train him!" Genma said, now found a legitimate way at getting revenge at the fang toothed boy.

Ranma's eyes widened and she stopped laughing, this was what he had been hoping for. "Bout' time!"

Ryoga's eyes widened and he wondered what he meant by training, he's heard it mentioned before by Ranma, usually when he mentioned he could return to this so called training. "T-training?"

"Prepare yourself boy!" Genma exclaimed, pointing his finger at Ryoga. "You're going to be in the same class as Ranma... and believe me, I won't be slacking with him anymore either!"

Nodoka blinked and found the idea to be generally good, not only would that help Ryoga with understanding but it would also give him that sort of manly air that she enjoyed seeing, that was always a positive thing for her. The journey of a martial artist was not an easy one and Ryoga would have to endure even more hardships, but these hardships would better mold him into a strong and independent man.

"Is it okay...?" Ryoga asked, turning to Ranma and blinking his eyes, unsure of what to make of the situation. That was obvious by the deer caught staring at the headlights look he was giving Ranma.

"Course!" Ranma said, dusting himself as he got up and held his hand out in front of Ryoga. "You'll get to train wit me and we both know how good I am!"

Ryoga wasn't much for thinking about anything so his mind decided to follow and do anything to be close to his master, which happened to be someone who can change gender and assume the roles of two very important people to him. Though maybe the red headed Ranma was more of his preference, since memories of her were all over his mind. "I guess." he said, taking Ranma hand and raising to his feet.

Genma smirked and crossed his arms. "Today is your lucky day cause I've got no work today... so you're gonna' start training right now!" Genma exclaimed before pointing his index finger at Ryoga. "And do you know what's best for a growing boy like you?"

Nodoka looked to the side, the reason Genma didn't have any work on this day was because Cologne told him that no one would be serving anything this day. Cologne only mentioned that she had a meeting to attend and didn't trust her great grand daughter with the nekohaten. And although she had scolded him for using his curse as a mascot in no doubt another one of his hair brained schemes to earn money. Though having two people with frequent jobs wa better than one... still... she would have prefered it if he had discussed this with her before.

Ryoga directed his attention to Genma, blinking every so lightly as he waited for his first training exercise to be commanded. "You're gonna' have to get in shape boy..."

Ranma placed his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "No need old man... I already taught him how to keep in shape, just because he's a pig doesn't doesn't mean his human side has to be one too," Ranma commented.

Genma raised a brow and pressed his glasses up by, hazing them over once again. "I suppose you should bring him up to speed with you Ranma, m'boy."

"You've got sometime before he's ready and I do intend for him to be ready... because if he isn't, I promise that I won't let you keep him around..." Genma declared, earning a horrified look on Ranma's and Ryoga's face.

Nodoka's eyes widened, seeing the distressed looks on Ranma and Ryoga's faces, this wasn't going to happen while she was still alive and breathing. "Genma dear... I do hope you were planning on discussing this with me first, right?" Nodoka asked, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

She wasn't going to allow her husband to make such arrogant decisions anymore, especially that one time he suggested that Ranma and him go on an extremely long training trip, one that would take several years to mo;d him into a man amongst men.

Genma gulped and realized that maybe he should have waited to suggest this idea. "Y-you have to understand dear!" he exclaimed turning around to the mother of the Saotome son. "He can't freeload off of us forever!"

"I can't believe you think he's freeloading, Genma!" Nodoka exclaimed. "He's been helping around the house and preparing firewood and everything for us! To him we're his only family and YOUR shunning him away because you care too much about our expenses, that's horrible! And you're not one to talk _dear_! You're the one who eats the most!"

Genma blushed and leaned back, knowing to some degree, that Nodoka was correct. There was a reason she was his better half, because she better have her way. "I couldn't imagine life without '_our'_ Ryoga, he's almost like a second son to me!"

Ranma stared at Nodoka for a moment, her entire speech having touched him as well but what did Ryoga have to say about all of this?

Ryoga stared at Nodoka for a moment and seemed to tear up from everything she said, he was glad that he never really met his real mother, because this woman had a better motherly image than any other swine could have, besides Ranma. "T-thank you... mis Nodoka!" he bowed his head, while holding his hands together in a prying like fashion.

Nodoka smiled and turned to her husband, "See dear, he's grateful and who knows... he might be more pleasant, I know how you often have arguments with Ranma."

"Hey!" Ranma whined, crossing his arms and looking to the side, not wanting to be labeled as a problem child.

"You know I don't mean anything by that, Ranma dear..." Nodoka said, feeling an anime sweat drop come down her face.

Genma sighed and looked away, "Perhaps..." he added, then turned back to Ranma and Ryoga. "You two will begin with a few basics..." with that he marched over to the two boys and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nodoka... care to watch?" Genma asked, turning to his wife and offering an apologetic expression.

"Of course... but perhaps after I've finished launch, will you still be training till then?" Nodoka asked.

"Believe me... they will..." Genma nodded, just all around serious about the moment. Though the idea of accepting Ryoga like a second son seemed to trouble him ever so much. But hey... if his wife saw something in Ryoga... she must have been able to see the best in people, she did after all... agree to marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cologne<strong>

The ancient woman stood before the council of the amazonian elders. They all seemed hidden in the shadows, but from what could be seen. Anyone would guess that they're short and long haired while holding what appeared to be staffs to the left sides of their bodies.

Cologne happened to be standing in the center of the group, a light making her the only clearly visible person in the room. "I'd like to discuss the case of that piglet and the boy who was foolish enough to fall in the spring of drowned girl..."

One of the elders turned her head to her, "I can see why you wish to address this to us... because the piglet is of no concern, he'll live the rest of his natural piglet life so he is no cause for concern, but the boy might get in over his head if he thinks becoming a woman will make him equal in our ranks."

"Indeed... the cursed piglet shall die in about fourteen years, so the Jusenkyo guards don't have to worry about it, but what should I do about the boy?" Cologne asked.

"At the moment none of us are sure..." whispered one of the elders. "All we have to do is make sure is doesn't cause any mischief in the village," one of the elders commented.

"Hm... indeed, but we must monitor them within the shadows, ladies."

Each one of them nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

_'That boy shouldn't become too attached to that pig... people tend to be disappointed with cursed animals when they perish..."_

* * *

><p>That's right everyone... sadly Ryoga is bound by the average lifespan of a piglet and will die in 14 years. I checked this out on this website and it's as best as I can get. So, don't expect it to be too accurate.<p>

Oh and now begins... the training sessions! And much more romance to come! Since Shampoo is getting some screen time next time!

_Foxes from the foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! I'm back and pretty much the same as ever! Now onto the subject of Ryoga's Boyfriend... I'm giving it one more shot. I don't know... maybe it's me hoping this one manages to pick itself up or something or me wanting to finish what I started. Although motivation is insanely down... at some point I will write the next chapter. Just don't expect something in the near future._

_Does it mean I'm being a jerk? Kinda'... but honestly the small amount of support kinda' kills my mood to continue._

_But what everyone really wants right now; since you're reading this chapter. Is Ranma's Pig Problems ch10! I was hoping to reach 100 reviews at this point... ^^'_

_But what can ya' do?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½._

* * *

><p>Over the next three months days went on as they had always but the Amazon village seemed to be in a bit of drought and that worried a certain fang toothed boy, since that meant that his time to see the red headed girl was extended. Of course there was the occasional glimpse of Ranma in his red headed female form. Though it didn't compare to the actual touch of her hands...<p>

Although he dearly missed Ranma in his girl form, he did enjoy the company of Ranma's male side. There was a calm air about Ranma in his male form, one where he could simply have fun with him and train with one another. It was true that he complained about being hit before, but that changed as Ranma taught him that martial arts could also be used to protect those close to them; including the red headed girl. That was clearly enough motivation for him.

Ranma had made sure to keep conversations such as that between them, he didn't need his mother becoming scared of him becoming unmanly.

The world that surrounded Ranma and Ryoga was a simply one, the world of martial arts. This world for them was surrounded by grass and a bald man with glasses; a stern look on his face as he watched the two. The wind blew gently as they stared at one at another, intense looks on their eyes.

"Think you can take me on, Ryo?" Ranma asked, his left arm held closely to his chest and his right arm held out in front him; his fist clenched like a paw.

"We'll just have to see... Ranma..." Ryoga responded, his stance a mirror image of Ranma's.

Genma found himself smirking, this is where he would put his intense training to the test. His entire soul was put into training the two and he would see the fruits of his effort and neither were complaining. Ranma didn't complain because he had a passion for the arts and that's what made Genma proud to a certain degree, whereas Ryoga had a different motivation... sadly he knew, to some level that Ryoga's strength came from making Ranma happy.

"Go you two..." Genma said, his head lowered as the light from the sun reflected onto his glasses and caused his eyes to vanish. "Show me what the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts can do!" he shouted, raising his head in a dramatic fashion.

Immediately the two rushed one another, crying out their simple screams of battle. "Ha!" the two shouted in unison. The very second the two tried to exchange fists, Genma noticed that they seemed to move in a fluid way. If Genma had to put it in words, he'd have to say that he was impressed by the way they anticipated each others moves.

"Maybe this boy isn't such a burden..." Genma commented, smirking.

Ranma attempted a round house kick but found that his leg was stopped by the forearm of his opponent. Ryoga countered with his fist and aimed to inflect some heavy damage on the black haired Saotome child.

Ranma's eyes widened as Ryoga's fist came in contact with his cheek, he reeled back before regaining his composure. He noticed the look on Ryoga's face and took his stance yet again, "Not bad... ya' got the first hit this time."

"I try my best..." Ryoga replied, offering a kind smile along with a warm laugh.

And just like that the two were at it once again, exchanging blows until Ranma ducked underneath Ryoga's arm and angled his head to bump into the fang toothed boy's chin, effectively causing him to reel back. That was when Ranma continued his assault and kicked Ryoga in the stomach.

Ryoga fell and cringed as he saw that Ranma stood above him, leaned down, with one fist aimed towards his face. "Got'cha."

Ryoga leaned up on his arms and nodded his head, admitting defeat. "You've been at this longer than me..."

"Yeah, but I got a bum for a dad... so yer catching up."

"Hey!" Genma shouted. "Be glad I'm teaching you now! Show some respect!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand, helping the boy to his feet. The fang toothed boy dusted himself off, remembering that Nodoka wanted him to try his best at keeping his clothes clean.

"You're both lacking skills but are improving at a good rate..." Genma praised.

Ranma glared a bit at his father and crossed his arms. He would have been further in his art if his father had actually taken the time to teach him from time to time, he knew that his father was often times busy trying to put food on the table but that didn't mean he couldn't give him one of those lessons he had to figure out. Ryoga on the other hand was delighted to know that his skills were good enough to go against Ranma, at least to the point of giving him a good match.

At that moment the mother of the family walked out of the home, once again thankful for being given another day off. Of course she wasn't aware of the reason for the day off, but she still liked the idea of spending time with her family, even if it was sort of strange that they lived in China rather than Japan and had a cursed boy living with them.

Nodoka stepped out of the small hut they called home and yawned with her hand over her mouth. "My... all three of you always perfecting you art, how very manly of you all..."

Genma turned to his wife and placed his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear. "Why thank you Nodoka-honey!"

Nodoka smiled at her husband and turned to Ranma and Ryoga. "Could you two perhaps go into the village and pick us up some food? I'll get a list for you ready and everything."

Ranma blinked and was surprised to hear that she wanted Ryoga and Ranma to go into the village, it wasn't a common thing for her to ask; especially with Ryoga. "Uh... okay, you got it, mom."

"Of course, mis Nodoka." Ryoga bowed, showing Nodoka respect. Genma appreciated the fact that Ryoga was showing his wife such decency.

"Please Ryoga... call me, mom," she ordered, smiling kindly at him.

"If you ask me... I prefer it when he calls you Nodoka," Genma commented, still not amused with the idea of referring to Ryoga as a child of theirs.

"Genma!"

"Sorry..." Genma replied.

Ranma snickered, there was always something so entertaining about watching his father get scolded. "Alright, me and Ryoga here, will get what you need," Ranma smiled. "Just need to get my some more casual clothes and we'll be outta' here," Ranma said, meaning that he'd rather wear something other than a white gi for once. It was comfortable but it didn't compare to Chinese silk.

"Of course dear... but I'd also like Ryoga to change into something." Nodoka commented.

The fang toothed boy was slightly confused, the only other clothing he had, were those rags the Jusenkyo guide gave him. "Uh... I guess so..."

Nodoka chuckled for a moment, her hand over her mouth. "Not that silly outfit dear... I bought you this lovely set of clothing yesterday and I'd like for you to try them out."

"Huh...?" both Ranma and Ryoga wondered, tilting their heads to the side.

After five minutes the two exited the house, Ranma being the first. He was dressed in a red shirt, made of Chinese red silk and blue loose fitting pants with flat footed shoes. "Not bad..." Ranma commented, looking over to Ryoga.

The fang toothed boy emerged from the house with a sleeveless yellow shirt and brown travelers pants and rope like stockings that connected to the bottom of his shoes. "I'm glad you like it... I wasn't so sure..."

"I like it pal..." Ranma commented before staring at the fang toothed boy. "It's just that it feels like something is missin'..."

"Hmm...?"

Ranma shook his head, "Nah... some other time."

With that the pig tailed boy turned in the direction of the village and remembered to search for the stand that actually had someone who could speak in Japanese. Ryoga was only following Ranma, a bit closely. Though Ranma had gotten used to these sorts of strange actions, whilst walking Ryoga placed his hands behind his head and looked to the side, unsure on how to approach this topic he wanted to discuss, since he knew Ranma wasn't very interested.

"Ranma..." Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma for his part, had his hands behind his head while staring at the sky. "Huh?"

"I miss..." he paused for a moment, trying to consider another way of addressing Ranma in his female form, but sadly could only come up with. "other Ranma."

Male Ranma blushed and shook his head, trying to erase those _very _intimate moments between him and Ryoga from his mind. "I told ya', not till' it rains..."

Ryoga lowered his head ever so slightly, disappointed. "O-okay... I can wait..." he replied softly, staring at the ground in front of him. Slowly a very timid smile found its way on his face. _'I can always wait for her...' _Ryoga thought.

Eventually they came across the amazon village and noticed that everyone was gathered near the center of the village, everyone cheering and hollering. This caught both of their attentions, but neither spoke or understood what was going on and decided to continue to the market place; no doubt searching for a specific stand.

The market place was like any other traditional market place, it had stands lined up one another from the left to the right, while the center was used for people to walk around and perhaps purchase something that caught their eye... or was hungry. Occasionally there would those merchants who stood out into the market place, trying to advertise how great their product was.

Unfortunately for them very few were even paying attention, due to the people crowding around that one area, talking about who knows what.

Ranma turned his head in that direction. "Wha'cha think is goin' on there?"

Ryoga shrugged his shoulders, passively dismissing the people. "I don't know."

"Whatever I guess, probably some dumb festival..." Ranma commented. All he knew was that he wasn't invited and that he didn't need to worry about it.

"Oh... it's much more dan dat..." the Japanese speaking merchant stated, who was a generic aged female, with a bad Japanese accent.

Ranma quirked a brow and crossed his arms. "What are you on about?"

Ryoga merely stared, unsure of what to say.

"It's a tournament between the villages best female warriors... and of course only _female_ warriors."

"And what's the prize?" Ranma asked, now interested in hearing more about this tournament.

"The prize is a huge fest, suited for da best of warriors!" The old woman exclaimed, throwing her hands out.

Ranma smirked and tightened one of his fists, the idea of gaining some recognition for his skills was too good to pass up. "I'm going to try it out!"

The elderly woman blinked, "I told you only _female_ warriors may attend."

Ranma stopped to think for a moment, this of course would mean becoming a woman. Though the opportunity was far too good to pass up. "Hey... how much for that water right there?" Ranma asked, pointing to the water bottle near on the woman's stand.

The aged woman tilted her head to the side, unsure of what happened to Ranma's resolve to enter the tournament. Could it be possible that this boy was aiming to impersonate a woman and win the competition?

Ryoga was instantly able to guess Ranma's next course of action, he was planning to use his female form! The idea of him returning to his female form... well the feeling alone was sending butterflies in his stomach.

The merchant named her price and Ranma quickly paid for it. The black haired boy quickly grabbed Ryoga's hand and lead him behind a tree; a decent distance away from the tournament. From there he unscrewed the lid and poured the cold water onto his head, making sure not to get his clothes wet. "Here..." Ranma said, passing Ryoga the empty water bottle.

Ryoga took the bottle, staring at Ranma as he had once again entered his female form. The female form that he had longed to see once again, the one he had hoped to be held by again or to be bathed by. The one that would allow him to play with her in a much more interesting manner.

Of course now... he was completely aware of what licking a woman meant in human terms. Though he was afraid he'd have to settle for something a little more subtle.

Ranma poked her head out from behind the tree and saw that the tournament had already started again. The combatants exchanging blows as she watched. "Looks like no one saw..." Ranma commented, turning back to Ryoga but before she knew it she was caught in a warm embrace by her sparing partner.

Ryoga held the fidgeting girl in his arms for a moment, a content expression across his face as he did so. "I believe in you... Ranma..."

Ranma tried to worm her way out of his arms but found that she wasn't as strong in her female form as she was in her male form. Though she stopped when she noticed Ryoga's words of encouragement, she figured she'd let him have this moment with her. "Y-yeah... thanks..." she paused, looking to the side.

Ryoga sighed contently and leaned his head on her, since she was a tiny thing in comparison to him.

"Uh..." Ranma blushed and raised her hand, fake coughing. "You can let go of me now..." she blushed, avoiding eye contact with the fang toothed boy.

Ryoga's eyes widened and he jumped away. "S-sorry, Ranma!" he bowed, his eyes wide.

"No problem..." Ranma responded, making her way over to the tournament grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Tournament Grounds<strong>

Shampoo had finally gotten her fill of this opponent and decided that this fight it had carried out far enough. Then when her opponent came close enough she readied her chúi and strikes, sending her opponent flying and into the air, her body leaving the large log battlefield.

Shampoo rose her hand and waved to the crowd with her chúi.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted, jumping onto the log battlefield. "I'll take you on!"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes and glared at Ranma. "You is wanting to fight me?" she replied, tightening her gripe on her weapons.

Ranma was shocked to see that this girl spoke Japanese; although very bad Japanese, it was still Japanese. "Oh good... dat'll make this easier..."

"You is wishing dis easy..." Shampoo replied and then turned to the referee and spoke to him in her native tongue. The referee nodded her head and then turned to the crowd, telling them that a new opponent was challenging their top fighter.

The crowd cheered in agreement. Within the crowd was the fang toothed boy, raising his hand for the red headed girl. "Ranma! You can do it!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Ranma turned to Ryoga and waved once, smiling as if he was a camera, when she opened her eyes she saw that Ryoga was looking down and blushing. This was what she didn't like about being a girl... Ryoga was always so awkward around her.

"Crowd says we go..." Shampoo stated, smirking.

Ranma with a cocky grin took a battle stance. "Bout' time!"

The referee rose her hand and turned to both of the combatants before bringing her hand down, signaling for the fight to start.

Shampoo quickly made her way over to Ranma, already so confident in her skills. That would be her undoing as Ranma simply stuck out her foot and made it collide with Shampoo's chin, sending the girl flying into the air and out of the battlefield.

The crowd certainly didn't see that coming, well most of the crowd; Ryoga had the utmost confidence in Ranma and wouldn't even begin to doubt his master's skills.

"Now... where's my prize?" Ranma stated, proudly putting her hands on her hips.

The entire crowd than cheered and applauded Ranma. The red headed girl waved her hand at the crowd, feeling even more proud than she did just a few seconds ago. Her mood sadly ended when she saw that Shampoo climbed up the log again and stopped until she was standing before Ranma.

"Hey... ya' aint gotta' be such a sore loser bout' this..." she stopped as talking as Shampoo placed her hands on Ranma's cheeks and stared her into her eyes.

Ryoga whilst in the group of people saw this as a threat and ran over to Ranma, trying to stop whatever was about to happen. The poor boy only got as far as getting on the log and reaching his hand out to stop Shampoo from doing something horrible to his Ranma.

Ranma was really confused as to what she was trying to do, that was until her question was answered by Shampoo kissing Ranma on the cheek.

"Huh..." Ranma wondered, her eyes wide.

The crowd gasped, already knowing what this meant. Ryoga on the other hand...

He was shocked and for some reason... felt as though his heart was hurting, unable to understand this feeling he was having.

"R-Ranma...?" Ryoga squeaked.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter! It's a little longer than the usual, but it should get the plot laid out a bit! <em>_And the thing about Ryoga having a limited lifespan will eventually be explained and possibly taken care of. ;D_

_And sorry to those who really liked this being shirt story format! And sorry I'm not updating as often as I used to! I'll try and get as many out as I can! This should be at least 18-19 chapters long! So maybe knowing it's still got a bunch of chapters will lighten up your day!_

… _if you're into this story that is... ^^'_

_Oh and since this fic officially has over 9,000 hits..._

_Vegeta: It's over nine thousand! *crushes scouter*  
><em>

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	11. Chapter 11

There is no current update on the status of Ryoga's Boyfriend. So just enjoy this fun little chapter! All brought to you by... DaisukiFox productions!

There's something I wanna' say to a certain kind reviewer who has always been there to say something nice about this fic. Thank you for always supporting my work tuatara! This chapter goes out to you! To the reviewer who has always had faith in me! Love ya'!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½! What do you want from me? XD

* * *

><p>The heart strings in Ryoga's heart went from aching to enraged. The fang toothed boy charged the purple haired Amazon, ready to unleash his furry of fists on the Amazon warrior.<p>

Ranma's eyes widened as she knew she was going to have to stop Ryoga.

Shampoo leaned back and readied her stance as Ryoga was coming nearer and nearer. That was until a poof of smoke appeared and shot out a cane, bumping into Ryoga's chest and actually keeping the furious boy at bay.

It took a moment for Ryoga to realize that he had been completely stopped by Cologne. Her arm alone was strong enough to hold him back; there was something seriously strange about this woman.

"You'll stay back if you know what's best, boy..." Cologne stated, narrowed her eyes in Ranma's direction. This is exactly what she had predicted would happen... but she had to admit that Ranma's potential was immense when compared to either Mousse or Shampoo.

"Arrr..." Ryoga continued to growl and turned around, jumping off the log while making sure no one could see the hurt look on his face.

"Wait! Ryo!" Ranma called out, reaching her hand out to him.

"I'm going home!" Ryoga shouted, the jealousy in tone obvious at this point.

Cologne pointed her cane to the referee and spoke without looking at the confused Chinese girl. All of what she said made absolutely no sense to Ranma, but the crowd all remained quiet and began disbanding; obviously Cologne must have said something to them, what? Ranma wasn't sure.

"H-hey... you're that old hag that helped me," Ranma commented, then it sunk into her; she was probably in trouble. She slowly leaned away from the ancient woman.

"Learn some manners..." she commented then turned to Shampoo, speaking to her in her native tongue.

The purple haired girl stared at Ranma before turning her head away; pouting. She then jumped off the log and vanished, planning on preparing her revenge scheme. No way would she allow some outsider women to defeat her.

Cologne sighed and lowered her head, this wasn't going to be an easy explanation. "You..." she said, making eye contact with the red headed girl; who seemed to be watching Cologne's and Shampoo interaction the entire time and expecting Shampoo to attack her.

"Yeah...?' Ranma asked.

"You've just invoked an Amazon woman's wrath," Cologne stated, causing Ranma to pause and blink.

"Huh... why? It's just one match!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing her arms out in frustration.

Cologne shook her head, "We amazon warriors are a pride race that will do anything to maintain our position... and what she just gave you wasn't a kiss of interest, but rather a kiss of death..."

Ranma blinked and tried rubbing the kiss away from her cheek, thinking maybe Shampoo had poison on her lips or something; with all that she had seen from this village, a poison laced kiss seemed like a minor trick of theirs.

"Not like that child, " Cologne clarified. "A kiss of death in this village, is a pledge to end another woman's life..."

Ranma's face softened and she placed her hands on her hips, "Good! Cause I ain't no girl!" she proclaimed, raising her hand up and pressing her thump to her chest. "I'm a guy!"

"Then she has to marry you, boy..." Cologne said.

"Say what now?" Ranma asked, her mouth hanging open as one of her teeth poked out of her mouth. Then her left eye began twitching... the very idea of marrying that smug girl sent chills up her spine. Though not all of those chills were negative; and that scared her. "Nuh-uh! Ain't happenin'!" she shouted, crossing her arms in an X formation and shaking her head, violently.

"You have a few options, boy... the first is that you simply reveal to her that you're really a man and end up marrying her, the second is to remain a woman and have her constantly search for you and try to kill you or if you're lucky, someone fights and defeats you in her honor or he defeats her," Cologne said, watching Ranma's expression.

Ranma groaned and placed her hand on her head, this didn't make any sense to her. That girl Shampoo must have beaten a bunch of other women and they didn't go up to her and do a kiss of a death! Although it could only apply to outsiders... this tribe was far too confusing for Ranma to understand.

"Just take your prize... I'll allow it this time, but you'll have to make your decision soon, son-in-law." the elder woman said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

After Cologne vanished Ranma heard someone calling to him and noticed that it was some women holding a car filled with the feast prize; obviously Cologne must have made it so Ranma could take home the winnings. That unfortunately meant that she would have to haul the cart back home and then unload it in her house.

"Geez..." Ranma groaned, jumping down the log and readying herself for the long pull home.

* * *

><p><strong>Shampoo<strong>

The Nekohaten was more than just a restaurant, it was a home. A two stories high home, with a panda as a logo. The main entrance to the Nekohaten was open as Mousse stood outside it, swiping while wearing a white apron over his white, long sleeved kimono. It was then that he noticed someone in the distance, walking over to the Nekohaten.

"Huh?" he mumbled, before reaching up to his face and removing his over-sized glasses and clearing them with his breath. "Sh-shampoo?"

The purple haired girl held her arms to her sides, her weapons clenched tightly in each hand. An aura of frustration surrounded her usual cheerful aura she'd usually bring after having won the contest. Mousse certainly noticed the difference with her this time.

"You can't be here this early Shampoo," Mousse said, pulling his sleeve back and checking his watch. It didn't make sense to him, usual when she won she'd have to finish her feast and then come back to the Nekohaten to rest up.

"Why you speak in Japanese?" Shampoo asked, glaring at him.

"I told you, it's because that old bag of a boss told me to," Mousse stated, since Cologne offered him a little more money if he were to teach Shampoo Japanese on the side.

Shampoo rolled her eyes and knew she'd have to speak to him in Japanese, "Shampoo back because stupid red headed girl beat Shampoo... now Shampoo use kiss of death," she stated, her face as serious as the moment she got back.

"What!" Mousse shouted, standing up straight. "Want me to take care of her?" he asked, taking a battle stance.

"Is you stupid?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as giving Mousse that 'Are you serious?' face. "Dis Shampoo's kill! No Mousse's!" after giving her little speech, she went past Mousse and into the Nekohaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma<strong>

On her way back, Ranma had to use her strength to return the cart. It wasn't as simple as she thought it would be and it took then atleast twenty minutes to walk back from the village to their home. And Ranma had barely made it out of the city now, which took her atleast five minutes in total to do.

"T-this isn't so easy..." Ranma commented, taking a moment's breather.

"I'm sorry..." Ryoga said, coming out from behind one of the trees.

Ranma jolted her head in Ryoga's direction; a nasty scowl on her face. Though she paused when she saw how sorry Ryoga looked, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nah... just help me pull this thing back home, kay?"

Ryoga nodded his head once and jogged over to Ranma, taking one of ropes Ranma was using to pull the cart. The two pulled the thing with much more ease than if simply one where to haul it. Though that hadn't removed this awkward feeling between the two, since Ryoga was causing those awkward feelings. Every time Ranma would glance over to Ryoga, she'd notice that he would look way, as if her were frightened by her.

Now they had been pulling the cart for over ten minutes and knew that they were getting home soon. The squeaks and groans the cart would make helped distract Ranma from Ryoga's obvious interest in her, she was only letting him stare at her because she felt that maybe Ryoga had waited long enough to see her in her current state. _'Come on, Saotome... just let em' stare at ya', it ain't as bad as what he used ta' do,' _Ranma thought.

"Ranma..." Ryoga said softly, looking down as a blush formed on his face.

"Huh?" she asked, looking towards him.

"What does it mean to care about someone... more than others?" Ryoga asked, his tone as soft and as timid as his face.

Ranma's eyes went wide and she felt that maybe she wasn't able to look at him now. There was only one explanation, Ryoga was starting to figure out deeper feelings than the ones Ranma had taught him. It should have been expected but Ranma felt that if Ryoga were to spend time around her as a male, he'd just accept Ranma like a brother and always be there for him... but it looks like that wasn't stopping the fang toothed boy's feelings.

"A-and who do you care more about?" Ranma asked, blushing with a nervous expression on her face. She was pretty sure she knew who Ryoga was talking about.

"I-I-I can't say..." Ryoga responded, hoping that Ranma would still give him an answer.

"Well... uh... you gotta'..." she stopped to gather her thoughts, " It's like brothers or sisters!" Ranma replied, turning to Ryoga and hoping that would confuse him enough to stop those strange thoughts Ryoga was having.

Ryoga was unsure what to make of what Ranma said, he knew that was family and were very important to him. Though his heart never thumped madly in his chest when he thought about Nodoka or Genma. It only went madly when it his thoughts were associated with Ranma. _'I have to let her know... why is this so hard?' _Ryoga thought, squinting his eyes.

"W-what about when my heart feels like it hearts?" Ryoga demanded, locking eyes with the red head.

Ranma leaned back her head and tightened her lips, feeling her heart race. "U-uh... it-it's because... er..." she looked away and stared at the ground.

"Tell me! I have to know! I have to know why my heart hurts when I'm around you, Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed, letting go of his rope and stopping in front of the confused girl, then taking her wrist in his hand.

Ryoga's jade colored eyes found Ranma's blue eyes and they stared at one another. The atmosphere for this moment couldn't have been anymore perfect... a gentle wind swayed their hair ever so slightly, giving them both a dramatic look. "Tell me why your so important to me..." Ryoga begged, his face becoming much more timid and filled with concern.

Ranma gulped and half lidded her eyes, she wasn't sure what to tell him. She wasn't even sure why she'd want to tell him! It didn't make any sense to her... _'Dis is why I don't like this stupid curse!' _Ranma thought.

"C-cause..." Ranma tried to answer.

"Cause why...?" Ryoga wondered.

"C-cause your-"

"Hiya!" Shampoo shouted, launching herself from a tree and landing in between the two martial artists. Thankfully the two had keen enough senses to hear her battle cry and dodge at the exact right time.

Ranma had dodged and rolled out-of-the-way, "What's the matter with you, huh?" Ranma demanded.

Ryoga had jumped out of harms way and was only ten feet away from his precious Ranma. It was then that he noticed it was that girl, the one that had kissed Ranma. "You..." Ryoga growled.

"Ya' got some nerve following me!" Ranma shouted, "And your out numbered too!" she said, mentioning Ryoga's presence.

"Is no problem, he weak!" Shampoo shouted.

"She doesn't have to worry about being out numbered!" Mousse shouted, landing not so far away from the purple haired.

* * *

><p>Finally finished this! XD<p>

This was a lotta' fun! I was totally into this when writing it! And I decided to end it here because I felt that maybe it was starting to drag out again.

Any who! Should I have a big fight or have Ranma and Ryoga actually struggle to take these two down? I don't mind either way! But! If you all really feel that there should be a battle, I'll take that challenge on!

But if you say that you'd like that fight to be quick, then more fluff can happen and possibly mentioning how they lock Ryoga's human curse! ^^

_Foxes from the foxxy~_

_Daisukifox~_


	12. Chapter 12

I got started on Ryoga's Boyfriend/Girlfriend and I gotta' say... I'm getting kinda' interested in it again, just because of all that I could do with it. Although it'll probably be awhile when I post that. So, if you're looking forward to chapter 3, you're in luck. :3

But there is something I should say... I feel as though my time in the sun here on is over, I've made a lot of people stop liking me and I gotta' say, that's a spirit breaker from time to time. ^^'

I've got one project with Dr. Facer coming up and that should be about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½.

* * *

><p>The two's eyes widened when they came across the boy with extremely long sleeves. Ranma was easily able to tell what kind of skills Mousse was capable of, since Genma had taught him how to spot them out. It was also convenient that Genma happened to see his style of combat once when someone refused to tip him and then tell Ranma about it.<p>

"You're that master of hidden weapons pops told me bout'," Ranma stated, now actually scared that this battle would turn ugly. Ryoga wasn't nearly skilled enough to deal with these two fighters.

Ranma swiftly turned her head in Ryoga's direction and devised a brilliant plan. "Run!" Ranma shouted, watching as Ryoga had blinked his eyes in response to Ranma's command.

"B-But!" Ryoga argued.

"Enough talkin'! Let's go!" Ranma shouted, running over to the fang toothed boy and grabbing his head.

Shampoo was ready to duke it out with Ranma and Ryoga but she had to admit that getting help form Mousse would probably be a dishonorable thing for her to do, that was no longer a factor once Ranma attempted to escape from their battle. "Stupid Mousse!" Shampoo exclaimed, "Go home!" she commanded, giving chase.

Mousse gritted his teeth but ignored the command, "No Shampoo! I love you too much to let you do this on your own!" he exclaimed, running after the amazonian girl.

Ranma choose to run in the forest; straying away from the path home. The forest could provide them with cover from Mousse's weapons and it could also be used to their advantage if they had any frontal confrontations.

Ryoga's blushed refused to leave his face while Ranma was holding his hand but something deeply bothered him. "Why are we running?" Ryoga asked.

"Cause! We ain't got no chance against dose two!" Ranma replied, "we're good but not good enough for those two!"

Ryoga picked up his pace, now running alongside Ranma. "But you beat her before, so why are we running?"

Ranma looked to the side for a second before feeling awkward and clearing her throat, an embarrassed blush crossing her features. "Uh... I kinda' got lucky at the tournament.."

It took Ryoga a second to realize that Ranma defeated Shampoo by dumb luck. "Damn it!" Ryoga shouted, gritting his teeth. He had no idea what Shampoo intended to do with Ranma once she actually defeated her this time. If Shampoo were to try to end Ranma, Ryoga's world would end.

* * *

><p><strong>Shampoo &amp; Mousse<strong>

Shampoo looked over her shoulder and saw that Mousse was disobeying her orders. It wasn't exactly new for him to do that but it was certainly irritating that he would meddle in her affairs. She gritted her teeth and shoot her head in his direction. "You can come but you no get red head! Take her stupid boyfriend!"

Mousse nodded his head, although he wasn't able to assist her with Ranma. That still meant he could help her in some form. "Thank you, Shampoo..."

Shampoo rolled her eyes, at least he wouldn't mess with her prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma &amp; Ryoga<strong>

Ranma's eyes widened when she heard the toy shout from a distance but what really caught her off guard was the fact that Shampoo had referred to Ryoga as 'her' boyfriend.

Ryoga's eyebrow rose, "What's a boyfriend?"

Ranma gritted her teeth, "Now's not the time for that..."

Ryoga nodded his head but felt that maybe he would ask later; if there indeed was a later to be had. Ryoga's eyes widened when he realized something, he knew where they were. What could Ranma possibly be planning? Or could this be a mere coincidence? It was then that the two reached the end of what appeared to be a cliff.

Ranma knew she could go any further and looked over her shoulder to see if Shampoo and Mouse had still been following them. The rustling of leaves and sounds of breaking twigs told her that they had.

Slowly Shampoo stepped forth from the shadows of the trees, a confident smirk crossing her face. "Is end of line... no?"

"I'd dare say you're right, my love..." Mousse stated, also emerging from the shadows; his glasses reflecting the light of day, giving him a gleam; similar to the way Genma's glasses would gleam.

"No is calling me love..." Shampoo commented.

Mousse pouted ever so slightly and averted his eyes from her, "Well... we're still taking you and your little boyfriend down!" Mousse announced.

Ranma rolled her eyes, "Look... he ain't my boyfriend!"

Ryoga still didn't have any idea as to what Shampoo was talking about, why was it important if Ryoga was a boy and Ranma's friend? Could it have some other kind of meaning? He had very little time to contemplate it while Shampoo revealed her weapons.

"No is matter... you no live long enough to have boyfriend," Shampoo stated.

Mousse chuckled, tilting his head downward _'You're always so cute when you're threatening to end someone's life...' _Mouse thought.

Ranma gritted her teeth and squeezed Ryoga's hand. It was then that she realized that she was still holding Ryoga's hand from since they started running. The red headed girl released his hand and hoped that Ryoga hadn't notice. Lucky for her that the moment that Shampoo claimed that she was going to end Ranma's life, Ryoga had gone on the defensive.

"Like hell your gonna' get Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed.

It was then that Ranma tried something, she took a defensive stance and whispered through her gritted teeth. "Follow my lead..."

Ryoga shot his head in her direction and suppressed his need to kill Shampoo for what she dared to say. "Okay..." he whispered back, nodding his head.

It was then that both Shampoo and Mousse jumped towards the two "Planning no do you good!"

Ranma fell on her back; Ryoga quickly following after her. It was then that Ranma stuck out her feet and aimed for the precise moment when Shampoo's stomach would be within range, then the red head launched Shampoo down the cliff.

Ryoga copied the pig tailed girl and sent the hidden weapons master over the cliff too.

Both Ranma and Ryoga laid in their position before turning to one another, distressed looks on their faces. "I didn't think that'd actually work..." Ranma commented.

"Me either..." Ryoga replied.

Ranma and Ryoga returned home without incident and even manged to return home with the cart they had gotten from Ranma's victory over the purple haired amazon. Though when they got home, that was an entirely different story.

* * *

><p><strong>Genma &amp; Nodoka<strong>

Genma walked from inside the house and out to the front porch, noticing that his darling wife Nodoka had still been waiting for Ranma and Ryoga. "Look, Nodoka dear... I know you worry about those two, but they have my training to help them in any situation."

Nodoka sighed and looked over her shoulder. "I know dear, I know... but a mother can't help hoping her children are okay."

"You mean Ranma..." Genma stated, earning a hateful glare from Nodoka, causing him to sweat a bit. "And Ryoga."

It was then that Genma stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "They haven't been gone too long, dear..."

"Hey!" Ranma shouted, as she was pulling the cart along with Ryoga.

Nodoka's eyes bugged when they landed on the massive cart of food that Ryoga and Ranma had been pulling. "Ranma... w-where did you get all of that?"

Ranma gave her mother a huge grin, "Won it!"

Genma's glasses gleamed over as drool fell from the side of his mouth. "Well done, boy!" Genma exclaimed running over to the cart and grabbing whatever he could.

Ryoga watched as Nodoka ran over to him and Ranma before giving them a warm embrace. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you two..." she sighed.

"Ah... come on ma', ya' ain't gotta' worry bout' us," Ranma awkwardly said as Nodoka held her and Ryoga.

Ryoga knew that Ranma was hiding the fact that they had fought with those other two people from before. Maybe he didn't want to worry them and he had to admit, Nodoka already looked frightened enough by the fact that they had taken just a little longer than usual to get back.

"I'll be able to make a great dinner with all this," Nodoka smiled as she pulled back.

Ryoga smiled softly and decided to relax the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jusenkyo Springs<br>**

A purple haired cat popped her head out from a spring and gasped for air, trying to swim out of the spring she had fallen in. She was confused and didn't understand why she wasn't able to call out for help or say anything else besides 'Meow'. Frantically searching around she spotted a duck near by, tilting his head to the side as he reached out his beak to the crying feline.

The feline desperately sank her claws into his neck, pulling herself out, unfortunately when she had pierced the ducks feathered skin, he pulled away from her, trying to relieve the pain of sharp claws hurting him.

"Quack!Quack!Quack!" he cried, running around in circles.

"Rawrrrrr!"

**Ranma & Ryoga (The following day)**

Ranma stared at the morning sky and crossed her arms, leaning on porch support beams. She hadn't had the time to change back into her guy form and her father had some more work to do. It was annoying her to no extent, she wanted to become a better martial artist but her circumstances made things difficult.

She had been so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ryoga coming up from behind her, a perplexed look on his face.

Ryoga's breath was caught short as he stared at the red headed girl, there was something about the setting she was in that captivated him. He took a deep breath and ignored the confusing feelings going through his head.

"Hey, Ranma..." Ryoga said, standing beside her.

"Hey..." Ranma said, not looking at him as she waved to his rather lazily.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryoga asked.

"Hm...?" Ranma wondered, now staring him in the eyes.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Ryoga asked,

Ranma paused before sighing and shaking her head, "No... you're not."

Ryoga blinked and found himself looking down, even the fang that was poking out from the side of his mouth portrayed his sorrowful feelings. "Oh... so I'm not your friend?"

Ranma remembered that she never explained relationships to Ryoga. "N-no! You're my friend... j-just not my boyfriend..."

"So... I'm not a boy...?" Ryoga asked, confused.

"L-look... a boyfriend is someone you like more than a friend and a boy can't have a boyfriend." Ranma explained, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anymore than she already did.

"Why can't a boy have a boyfriend?" Ryoga asked.

"B-because!" she paused, placing her hand to her chin. "Because that's just things are done..."

Ryoga scratched the side of his head and stared at the grass in front of the porch. "So does that make you my girlfriend?" he asked, turning to her.

"W-what!" Ranma asked, leaning back while hanging her mouth open; in shock. "I'm not a girl!"

"But... aren't you right now?" Ryoga asked.

"Y-yeah! But I'm not a real girl..." Ranma said, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "So I can't be your girlfriend..."

Ryoga took a moment to think things over, "Ranma... is a boyfriend or a girlfriend someone you care about and wanna' be close to... someone you can't be without?" Ryoga asked, blushing a bit. Hoping that the concept of a a girlfriend or a boyfriend would explain the feelings he's been having for Ranma.

Ranma nodded her head slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Y-yeah... guess so..."

Ryoga remembered that one time when he was first learning to speak, that time he had taken Ranma's hands and called her name. The idea of doing that now made his heartbeat speed up faster than ever before. "R-Ranma... w-will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, reaching over and taking her hands.

Ranma leaned back and found her eyes wider than dinner plates, "W-what?"

Nodoka gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she had seen the end of their discussion. "R-Ranma?"

* * *

><p>Welp, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait!<p>

I was taking a vacation in Colorado! Believe me guys... I needed the break. T.T

You all can be pretty cruel to me sometimes, but I've regained my strength and I can post new chapters now! Expect a new chapter for this fic soon! :3

Foxes from The Foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	13. Chapter 13

You gotta' be kidding me... o.o

The last chapter did well? I can't believe it... is it be extra nice to fox related writers' month or something? Thank you all! :3

That was such an awesome thing for you everyone to do. And someone even sounded addicted to my work! And I think I'm in the good graces of two of my favorite reviewers. Now I don't wanna' single anyone one out (BonusPoints and tautara) so I won't mention their names.

Quick thing about Ryoga's Girlfriend/Ryoga's Boyfriend. I've gotten started on it, but find that I've been distracted by my many PSP games I got on my vacation to Colorado. So, excuse me for that... ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not... cannot! Own Ranma ½! Since I don't have that kinda' money on me... I am pouting right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Cologne<strong>

The mummified amazon stood before the council of elders, the shadows perhaps concealed their face but it was obvious that something was plaguing them. Cologne felt the unease to a certain degree, but also pondered many things as well.

One of the members stood from her seat and took out what appeared to be a staff shaped shadow, "This Ranma character has proven to me that we should take her to the Jusenkyo-"

"I understand what you're saying," Cologne interrupted, clanking the bottom of the her cane to the ground thus gaining the attention of every respective member of the elder council. "but the child has shown such immense raw potential... and as you are aware, any male that has been entered into the kiss of death must marry into the tribe."

The council members whispered amongst themselves before the member at the center of the circular arch stood forth, concealed by the shadows. If anyone looked closely enough they could see that the head of the council were a rather large hairpiece, it could be said that she was the most traditional and most likely the eldest of the group.

"It seems your are wise for your years, Cologne... but perhaps my years had made me rash and forgetful," she then directed her attention to every member of the council and nodded her head once to each and everyone one of them.

"I take it you've realized what we must do..." Cologne stated. "we must allow my great grand daughter to marry this child."

"You are aware that it falls on your great grand daughter's shoulders to make this Ranma character fall for her? Least it brings great shame to our tribe..."

"Of course." Cologne nodded. "I have some business to attend to, such as... where my great grand daughter has gone."

"Then this meeting is dismissed..." the head council member announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Saotome Home<strong>

A duty of a mother was to protect and teach their child to adapt to everything that was right in this world. Nodoka believed in no such thing and would have to set things straight with Ryoga since she saw him as like a second son to her, she had to make sure he didn't stray onto unnecessary paths.

Nodoka took a moment to compose herself, shaking her head. "Ryoga! Stop!" Nodoka shouted.

Ranma quickly noticed that their hands were still together and put some space between them. "I-it ain't what you think!" Ranma shouted, holding her hands out and waving them defensively.

Ryoga's eyes widened when he saw Nodoka, he really didn't understand what she was on about. "Stop what?" Ryoga asked, blinking. For all he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

"T-this Ryoga dear!" she exclaimed before moving over to the fang toothed boy and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We need to come inside, there's something I need to explain to you..."

Ryoga noticed that there was some force in Nodoka's tugging, this couldn't be a good sign. "U-uh... okay, but what about Ranma?" he asked.

"Ranma has to come too..." Nodoka said.

The red headed girl knew that the following discussion wouldn't be pleasant. If only she knew that she was going to have to receive "The Talk," again. She only hoped that it was the talk about boys liking girls talk, not the sex talk.

Nodoka was seated across the table, a tea held by her hands as she saw the tea leaf floating from within the middle of the cup. She took that as a positive sign to set the calm and peaceful she wanted to set for this most sacred and important of discussions. "Ryoga..." Nodoka started, calmly addressing the boy.

"Yes... mom..." Ryoga replied, nervously.

"Do you like girls?" Nodoka asked.

Ryoga quiet frankly hadn't seen that question coming. And although he never knew much people and the only girls he's ever really had contact with were, Ranma; as a girl, Nodoka, sells merchants and most recently; Shampoo. Though the only real positive male he's known would also be Ranma.

"I think so," Ryoga replied.

"Look mom you don't-" Ranma tried to get a word in edge-wise but was stopped when Nodoka gave her the hand.

Nodoka stared at Ryoga for a moment, trying to analyze his character. Was it even possible for Ryoga to understand the difference between male and female? It must have been, from what she's seen she could tell he knew the difference. Though was Ranma's curse pushing past Ryoga's level of understanding? Maybe she should test this theory out.

"And from what I saw... you like Ranma's girl side?" Nodoka asked.

Ryoga averted his eyes from the Saotome mother before looking back to her with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Y-yes, mam."

Nodoka sighed and took another drink from her cup, preparing herself for her next words. "Ryoga, dear... Ranma's not for you, he's not a real girl... and I don't think Ranma wants you to come up to her and ask her to be yours."

It took Ryoga a few seconds to register what was being said, and that's when he found his eyes landing on the object of his affection. "R-really, Ranma?"

Ranma was hesitant to answer, it almost seemed as though she had to will herself into saying her next words. "Sorry, Ryo..."

Ryoga slumped his head forward and took a deep breath, "Oh... sorry..."

"Ryoga, do you know what love is?" Nodoka questioned.

Ryoga pondered the question before answering as honestly as he could. "I don't know what it is..."

"Well dear... there are some key differences, it's almost like are certain levels to liking someone or loving something, such as..." Nodoka paused, hoping to make some kind of comparison to simplify her explanation. "You know when you like certain foods over any others? And then there's some you still like and don't mind eating? And then there's those you don't like?" she asked.

Ryoga nodded his head, there was certain foods he didn't like eating. Even though he tried pork once already, he could still tell that something about it wasn't right, so he preferred to avoid pork. "I guess you can say that this explanation relates to that when it comes to certain people, there are those you like enough to say hello Ryoga dear, but then there are those that you really like. Those of course are women..." Nodoka clarified, fake coughing. "Anyways... Ranma isn't a woman so Ranma shouldn't even fall under this category."

Ryoga's understanding became more clear now, but the question that dwells within him most was... did he love, Ranma? All he knew right now was... maybe. The feeling in his chest was very unpleasant, what was it? The fang toothed boy ultimately accepted what Nodoka said and nodded his head in agreement. She was of course wiser than him and Ranma, so he accepted what was said to him as fact.

Ranma noticed that Nodoka's explanation was similar to the time she explained what love and like were to her. Food of course was used as the example. Though whilst thinking about the similarities of Nodoka's explanations, she noticed that Ryoga had gone timid, again. She sighed and placed her hand on Ryoga's shoulder, "Look... just cause I ain't a real, don't mean ya' ain't ever gonna' find that one special person."

A soft smile graced Nodoka's face, her Ranma certainly was a kind person, when the person was of course important to her. "Of course... perhaps when you're ready, we can take you out to search for a real woman."

Ryoga's voice got caught in his throat, "T-thanks..." he replied, forcing a smile.

Nodoka didn't catch the depressed aura Ryoga was giving off, but it didn't escape Ranma's senses.

"Okay, I'll make dinner... and then when Genma comes home, we'll all sit down and eat, then you both of you can get yourselves cleaned, there was so much commotion yesterday, I forgot to get any warm water ready." Nodoka stated, blushing in embarrassment.

The rest of the day proceeded as Nodoka said, they waited around for dinner to be ready and ate when Genma returned. They all barely spoke, since Genma had spent the day doing an odd job rather than serving as the mascot for the Nekohaten. From that point Ranma had to bathe Ryoga in his piglet form and then Ranma would go off and take his shower.

After everything that had happened, night slowly descended onto the land. The moon's light giving a gently glow.

From the Saotome home stood one lone figure, the figure stepped forth from the porch of the Saotome home and into the light of the moon. Ryoga's face was threatening to leak tears.

The lost boy closed his eyes and jolted from the Saotome home, running into the forest and trying to end this pain that came from inside his chest. The idea of Ranma not caring about him as deeply as he cared for her, any thoughts assiocated with that made Ryoga want to cry. Stopping when he could no longer run, he turned to the nearest tree and placed his forehead on it.

"...why does it hurt so much..."

The sounds of his whimpering caught the attention of a nearby construction worker. The odd fellow was rather short and somewhat cartoon like in appearance, one could say he was at about the same height as Cologne but from his looks, he was in his forties.

"Oh... I know a trick that will work really good with that sorrow, kid."

* * *

><p>And there ya' go! Ryoga's gonna' learn a technique! Now some of you are probably gonna' be on me for not making Ranma the first to learn a move... I just thought maybe Ryoga could learn his first.<p>

And just to show how sorry I am... you all can pick what color Ryoga's shishihoukudan is, since the anime had it red and the manga had it green. And often times people have complained about the colors. It's not a voting thingy, you can just tell me which is better.

Green or Red?

Foxes from the Foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with things and my PSP and everything! Especially Final Fantasy VII! I even played Final Fantasy: Crissis Core. And don't get me started on Persona 3.

Anyways... if you're all wondering what else I was doing, check out my Daisidian account and see for yourself, there's a new group project I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, please support thew official release.

* * *

><p>Ryoga gasped before leaning his head away from the tree and looked around him, turning his head from side to side. "Huh...?"<p>

"Down here, kid..." the middle aged man said, waving to the lost boy with his other hand behind his back.

It was stunning to see someone so small, then again this probably shouldn't come as much of a shock to him, considering the fact that, that village elder was extremely short as well. Kneeling down the fang toothed boy stared at the man. "What do you mean, technique?"

"I see yer sorrow kid and I gotta' admit, it ain't too pretty, it can be put to better use for a martial artist like you!" he smiled, sticking out his hand. "Matsu is the name!"

Ryoga eyed his hand for a second before reaching out and shaking Matsu's. "My name is, Ryoga... but I don't think your technique can help me at all," Ryoga replied, unable to face the short middle aged man.

"In life we come across all manner of obstacles, finding ways to relieve that pent up energy is what can lead to true enlighten, especially when the moment dawns it's waking breath..." Matsu said, meeting Ryoga's eyes.

The fang toothed boy stood in a moment of silence but couldn't help but wonder why he would even try helping someone he didn't even know. It wasn't like he wasn't an example of that himself, given the fact that he was allowed to live with the Saotome family and even accepted as a member of the family... and now those feelings were conflicted, his heart scattered around like so many pieces of a puzzle. Feelings that he himself didn't really understand, these feelings he wanted to find an end to but fate saw this and entangled him in various issues. Was it at all right to chase these feelings? Was it worth the sorrow he was enduring at this moment?

Matsu's eye may have been cartoon like in appearance but they held grains of wisdom. "There's a lot on your mind... finding peace can be in releasing your distress, try it."

Ryoga realized that perhaps this man was right and he did need something to do, something to at least ease this pain inside his chest. The tightening inside of him that begged for recognition. That begged the question... was there a way to understand this thing? There had to be a reason he was feeling more than attraction towards Ranma and if he was this concerned with Ranma and feeling this way? Why did it allow him to feel both good and bad feelings? The moments where he felt closest to Ranma were his moments of pure bliss, moments which he wouldn't trade for the world. Though like many things it came with negative feelings as well, like when his piglet ear happened to get cut by a rose bush he was running by or when the soft feeling of grass was underneath his feet.

"Tell me how to do it..." Ryoga said, confirming his determination. He choose to endure this time, whether he fully understood these feelings for Ranma or not. He was going to find his outlet and this had to be the means in which doing so.

The strange little man clapped his hands together and smiled with glee. "Alright my boy... this is kinda' easy to get but I might have to teach you a few basic things about ki."

Ryoga paused for a moment and much like a dog, he tilted his head to the side in wonderment. "Ki?"

Matsu raised his hand and pointed upwards, closing his eyes and nodding his head. "Ki is the spiritual energy which flows through our bodies and can also be the source or our strength or ability to heal, one could go as far as saying it fuels our ability to dream..."

Ryoga raised his hand and scratched the side of his head, energy was always referenced as something that he needed to move around, at least that's what he made out to be the case when Genma kept hassling Ryoga to be work harder and claiming that even though he was older he could still do better than him. "It's kinda' hard to get, Matsu... all I knew is that it let's you move around."

"That's okay m'boy, this ain't all that easy to get cause some of it is still a mystery in someways... so, now you know that it let's us so more than just letting us move and everything else I said," Matsu paused. "This is where it gets interesting... Ki can be channeled like a stream and like many streams it usually has a beginning, like when snow melts on the tops of mountains to make rivers, that's where water gets it's beginning sometimes and now where do you think your beginning is?" Matsu asked.

Ryoga trying his best to follow closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "Uh... here?" he asked, pointing to his head.

Matsu chuckled before shaking his head, "No, that's something that gets the energy from the source."

Ryoga wasn't doing all too well understanding and decided that maybe it was best if he just gave up trying to find the answer. "I'm sorry... I can't tell." He sighed, lowering his head.

"Nice try my boy, gave up a little too soon but that's kinda' to be expected from first timers." Matsu said, before pointing to Ryoga's stomach. "This is your sea of energy... it has many names, like your pool of essence or your sea of chi but to me it will always be your center of Ki."

To say that Ryoga was confused would be an understatement but at least he knew where he could draw his Ki energy and that knowing where to start is the basis of many things to come. "Thank you... now how do I use it?"

"Getting down to the point I see... well, it is a tad bit late but I suppose I can show you quickly enough. Okay, first ya' gotta' make your Ki heavy with sad thoughts, enough to fuel what's needed of the trick, then you follow this stance..." Matsu said as he crossed his arms in an 'X' formation and then pulled his arms out from the 'X' formation to extend his hands. Though he was doing the stance, nothing seemed to be coming from his hands.

Ryoga expected for a blast to come from his hands but was greeted with nothing. "So..."

Matsu chuckled, "That's just the stance... now you get it, right? Try it."

Ryoga awkwardly mimicked the actions of Matsu and performed them to a key. "How was that?"

Matsu clapped his hands, "Not bad! I see you're good at listening, that'll get you places." Matsu commented before figuring it was time to show this boy the skill. "Alright, here's the real deal now..." Matsu stated, closing his eyes and focusing his ki and adding a sad thought to accompany it. Matsu performed the stance from before and shot his arms out, "Shishihoukudan!" he shouted, releasing a green beam of energy which shot through the forest and even brought down a couple of trees with it.

Matsu sighed contently, having released that thought through his blast. "This is the technique I'm giving you... because I can tell you need it," Matsu explained, gauging Ryoga's response. From what he could tell Ryoga was stunned to see such a devastating move being wielded so easily. "I know what you're thinking... but it comes with a back draw... this skill can consume you," Matsu stated.

"Consume, you?" Ryoga asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Don't try focusing everything on this skill... because if you do, it'll only make you more depressed, leading to an unhappy life, it's only meant for when it's needed. It can also be used for extreme situations... especially when your protecting someone close to you, then if you need to go further there is the perfect shishihoukudan..." Matsu stated, reaching behind him and pulling out what appeared to be a scroll.

"This one is only the most dire of situations m'boy... but it's something I can't even master, especially with my advanced age..." Matsu said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "So, I'm giving ya' this..." he said, handing it to Ryoga. "It looks like you might need it more than me."

Ryoga stared at the piece of paper and tenderly took it from Matsu's hand. The fang toothed boy shook his head and placed the scroll down next to him, there was something he had to do before he could willingly accept the scroll. Though he was doing this to prove himself worthy, he also knew that this path could lead to a potentially bad situation. He took a deep breath and readied himself for what was about to come.

His arms glided through the air smoother than a butterfly could, his Ki gathering to it's center and glowing brightly with him. Ryoga focused his feelings of rejection and reminded himself constantly of never again laying eyes on Ranma again, sparking even stronger ki to gather. Though this caused Ryoga's battle aura to become visible, which gave him a green battle aura "Shi...shi..." Ryoga continued, tears now following freely from his eyes. "hakudan!" he screamed, extending his arms and releasing a powerful lion's roar shot through the forest. The blast was so massive that it even caused his arms to tilt upwards and out into the air.

The blast sent shock waves into the ground and caused the ground around them to shake, as the technique continued to rip through the air and travel far enough to hit the nearest mountain. "Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as the force of his own skill caused him to be shot back and up against the nearest tree.

Matsu was shocked and quite frankly scared to see such raw power from such a gentle looking boy. "My word..." he said, dumbfounded to see that Ryoga had done better than he expected and on his first try no less.

Ryoga lost all feeling in his arms and legs and fell to the ground on his knees, leaning back as to seat on the back of his heels. "W-why..." Ryoga cried, squinting his eyes and quivering his lower lip as his head tilted upwards to the starry sky.

Matsu went over to the scroll and shoved it down his shirt, seeing as Ryoga's arms seemed too tired to even moved. "Kid... you proved yourself more than anyone I've ever seen, this rightfully belongs to ya'." the aged construction worker stated before turning away and walking into the woods, vanishing as quickly as he had first appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Saotome home<strong>

Everyone in the house awoke to the feeling of the earth shaking underneath them. Genma had even stepped out of his room, expecting someone to be attacking them late at night but was only greeted with silence as the earthquake seized. "What the hell was that...?" Genma pondered as he stood in the dinning room of his home.

"Is it over?" Nodoka asked, poking her head out from her room.

Ranma opened the door to her room and seemed to frantically searching for something, dreading that whatever happened might have gravely injured Ryoga. "I don't know but Ryoga's not here! Whatever happened could have happened to Ryoga! I need to go search for em'!" Ranma exclaimed, running out of her room and out through the door.

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted as she ran through the forest of ever ending trees.

* * *

><p>A little short I'll admit but I wanted to see if people were still into this for the storyline. Not just the fluff, I think knowing that my readers are into the story and not just into the fluff will help motivate me into updating this as quickly as I used to.<p>

Something quick about Ryoga's Girlfriend! I'm working on the new chapter tomorrow, I've already gotten started on it and have finally figured out how to set up the scenes and how to fix a certain one I goofed up on, just expect that new chapter sometime soon!

Foxes from the Foxxy~

DaisukiFox~


	15. Chapter 15

_When I started this I knew exactly what to do and how to end it. Though I might have accidentally made it longer than I had intended to. Well, maybe I should increase the length of these chapters. I'm not sure._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ belongs to it's respective owners. Please support the official release._

* * *

><p>As Ryoga lied against his tree he tried to fathom the depth of his interest for Ranma. Was that concept of love too foreign for him or was he afraid to touch this subject? Like a deer caught in headlights, Ryoga seemed to wonder into space. Only his thoughts of Ranma surfaced to the top, everything else in the world was inconsequential, irreverent, pointless, whatever word was used for the moment didn't really effect matter.<p>

There had to be a reason for his interest in Ranma, what was it that created these feelings of attachment? When he was a pig the only things he could hold onto were eating and keeping himself alive, but there had to be something that he could recall that seemed more than the ordinary oblivious pig ways, something that spoke to him in a comforting way and made him feeling as warm as he did when around Ranma or something close enough to the feeling. Then it came back to the mother he had a piglet, how she taught him to do all the things young piglets could do. There was a time when he was perfectly happy with the world and his pig mother, along with his siblings.

That feeling of attachment vanished when it became a game of survival, since humans started chasing him and his piglet brothers away. All so they could get something to eat, but from what he's heard. Maybe Genma was one of those men who wanted to make him into food, but that all vanished when Ranma showed him compassion and even took him home to raise as a pet... far what he could tell from people owning cats and dogs in the village, he was much like them. _'Damn it! No! My old family never made me feel this much... with Ranma, it's more than that...' _Ryoga reached his hand up and placed it over his heart, clenching the fabric of his shirt and the skin underneath, going as far as hurting himself, hoping the feeling would go away. His breath tightened as he knew that his efforts were in vein, was this pain worth being with someone who could never see you as nothing more than a pet? Not only that... the simple fact that he was a boy ruined his chances with her, from what Nodoka told him... it was wrong to be into someone like Ranma and boy of the male variety. He desperately wished to have been born a woman now, but he wasn't going to take his chances in the springs, because that wasn't as real... that would also mean he'd lose the body he had first used to obtain his feelings for Ranma. To him these feelings were like getting caught in a rose bush, beautiful and enticing but dangerous to get caught in. Though as he pondered these feelings he had to wonder... was he even meant to grace Ranma's presence or for that matter... be around Ranma? His human form was a facade too, it wasn't really him. _'I'm just some made up person... something that shouldn't exist, something that shouldn't have become a person, someone who can never really be with someone like Ranma...' _Ryoga's thoughts pained him.

Then as to scare him further about his feelings, his object of affection came close. "Ryoga!" Ranma exclaimed, running over to him, Ranma got down to her knees, trying to help him up.

Ryoga instinctively leaned away from Ranma's touch, "No! Stay back!" Ryoga shouted, his head lowered enough to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Wha?" Ranma paused, quirking a brow at his odd behavior around her. "Ryoga... come on, what happened?" she asked, once again holding her hand out to him. "W-Why...?" was all she was met with as she noticed that Ryoga's expression remained soft and timid, most hushed she would comment.

"Why do you make me cry..." Ryoga commented, gritting his teeth as his hand continued to squeeze the area over his heart. From the looks of things it seemed as though he was strained to say anything to anyone. Ryoga breathing became shallow as he could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, the feeling so alien to him as his face became red.

Ranma leaned back, afraid now... this boy was crying out for her attention and she had to push him back. Ranma guessed it was inescapable now. All their time obviously meant more to Ryoga then it did her, but what was she to do? She couldn't fall for Ryoga, he was a boy and not only that, he wasn't a human. In fact Ranma only viewed him as a brother, an awkward brother but nevertheless a brother. Of course all his advances allowed his thoughts to wonder, such as why did it feel good. Though like many uncertain people it wanted to put it in the back of his mind and go on with his life, having Ryoga around as his friend/brother. "I guess it's because you like me..."

"Stop calling it that!" Ryoga exclaimed, now shouting. His emotions jumbled into an unrecognizable mess. "Why does it make me so sad when you say those things, Ranma... Ranma... Ranma..." he said, repeating the name that haunted his thoughts over and over again. The beauty of a vision that Ranma's girl form was captured his newly acquired human feelings.

Ranma sighed and looked to the side, placing her hand on the back of her bicep, not sure what to way. "Look... Ryoga... I just want to be friends an-"

"Ranma! I don't want to be friends! As your 'friend'" Ryoga stated, feeling the word prick his heart strings. "I-I... can't hold you like Nodoka holds your dad, as a 'friend'! I can't touch you and get you close to me, like I want..."

Ranma's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates, she only respected Ryoga as someone he could look to as an equal... not as someone he could view a potential lover. Hell, she barely cared about love interests in her life already. All she wanted to do was continue her martial arts style or perhaps someday find a cure for her girl curse. A part of her hoped that maybe Ryoga would like to join her on her journey to free herself. "Look... you ain't in love with me, you're in love with what I look like, there's plenty of pretty things in the world, 'real' pretty things in this world, dat you can get with! I'm not the only one out there!"

"I don't care about how you look! I want you Ranma, no matter what you are!" Ryoga now gained his strength and used his weight to stand up, his back pressing onto the tree's bark. It seemed to strain him, forcing him to raise to his feet and with shaking legs; which were a combination of exhaustion and fear at the moment.

"I know Nodoka said I'm not supposed to... but Ranma Saotome... I can't just be your friend, I want so much more than that..." Ryoga explained as his tears fell freely from his face.

Ranma felt a tightening in her chest but found herself going into a world of denial. "I-I can't! Don'cha get it!" she demanded, now baring her fangs and clenching her fists. "I don't like boys!"

Ryoga squinted his eyes and fell back against the tree, grunting as his confidence left him. Sorrow consuming him as he felt himself stuck in a world he could never understand. A world that people had to constantly suffer, a world that even few people could barely understand. "Ranma..." he whispered, feeling his lower lip quiver. He tilted his head down and allowed his salty tears to stain his brown martial artist pants.

Ranma found his darkened state cast a cloud over her head, a cloud of disappointment, but what could she do? She wasn't a woman, she was Ranma Saotome, the male martial artist with huge dreams of being the best. There was no room for a lover in hers life, not yet... and even then she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready. "Ryoga... come on, you don't need to love me, just be there for me."

Ryoga shook his head, "Just go, Ranma..." Ryoga whispered in a hushed tone.

"So what... I'm supposed to leave you here, where you can get hurt? Huh?" Ranma asked.

"I don't care... with my curse I can remain a person as long as I want, and fight against anything that comes my way..."

That caused Ranma to panic, the worked could be a dangerous place with all varies tapes of ill mannered people. "You can't! You could get killed!"

"I'm an animal! Don't you get it? I can handle myself even before we knew each other..." Ryoga really wished Ranma would simply allow him to continue his life without this pain. Maybe one day he could forget everything that happened between him and the red headed girl. "Just like you say your girl side is fake... that means I'm fake too!" Ryoga exclaimed, finding courage once again. "Everything I am is fake! My feelings, my hopes, my dreams, my life... everything's just fake, I'm just some stupid pig in a boy's body..."

Ranma was introduced to something knew, had Ryoga hated it when she referred to her girl self as 'not real'.

"You shouldn't care about some stupid pet like this, Ranma... you can replace me with anything, because I'm just some fake..."

Ranma shook her head and moved over to Ryoga, kneeling down and stopping in front of the martial artist. Placing her hands on his shoulders, "Look, I kind of wish I was a real girl, someone you could really fall for..."

Ryoga met eyes with her before shaking his head and forcing his body to move enough to push him and Ranma back onto the ground with Ryoga above her, her legs spreading form the sudden action as Ryoga leaned his head into her neck, pressing his tongue to her neck. Invoking grunt from Ryoga as the tingling sensation sent shiver throughout her female body.

"R-Ryoga! S-Stop!" Ranma cried, squinting her eyes.

Ryoga's more human instincts and testosterone, gained control and allowed him to explore a more mature side of his teenage body. The sounds of Ranma's female voice urged him to continue his exploration, his nose catching her sent as his hands dug into the grass near the sides of Ranma's head. His body rubbing against hers, enjoying this level of intimacy between them.

Ranma had no resistance and that scared her, scared her to think Ryoga had this power over her. Biting her lower lip she tried her best to ignore the feeling of his body pushed up against hers. From there she reached her hands out and placed them on Ryoga's shoulders, attempting to push him off, but found that she instead ended up digging her hands into his shoulder, only prompting him to continue. "Ngh... R-Ryoga..." Ranma groaned _'Damn it Saotome! S-Snap outta' it! Ugh! Why does this feel so good?'_

It was then that Ryoga noticed Ranma's moans and leaned his lips onto hers, pressing them close and gently. They continued this for as long as both could enjoy each other. Ranma had continued for a series of kisses before needing to pull back and catch her breath. Fortunately for her, Ryoga was in dire need of some air as well.

Ranma stared into Ryoga's eyes, a blush spreading across her face as both panted deeply. Ryoga found himself flushed but that pained feeling had only been eased now. It was as he thought, Ranma was the remedy to his pain.

"Don't look at me like that..." Ranma replied, looking away as her voice took on a rather raspy quality.

"I love you, Ranma Saotome... even if you don't love me either," Ryoga stated.

Before Ranma could reply to Ryoga's statement.

"Is too, too cute... too bad Shampoo has to end life."

* * *

><p><em>Here's another chapter! I hope you like it... chances are you probably won't, but I had fun with it and that's all that matter!<em>

_In two more chapters I should introduce how Ryoga or either continue to live with a way to extend his limited lifespan or continue to have a sad sorrowful ending with him finding no way to extend his life. We shall see what happens, next time on... Ranma's Pig Problems._

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	16. Chapter 16

_To say that I was a little bummed about the review count for Ryoga's Girlfriend would be an understatement. Though I'm feeling down about that... I'm in no way discouraged from continuing it, it's still my story and I finally had a character accept some real romance. Only to get the lowest review count of every chapter... Nyeh... *** cries ***_

_There is a sliver lining! I can take a huge break from Ryoga's Girlfriend since moral is down for me! That'll probably help give me a chance to improve the next chapter and hopefully find someway to gain the attention back._

_This in no way is a means of punishing my fans, I love my fans and will continue to provide fanfictions when I deem fit. The choice lies solely on the writer and I am entitled to continue things in anyway I want and will continue to do so. Any opposing view is considered to be null and void._

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media, please support the official release._

* * *

><p>Shampoo stepped forward, the trees rustled as the wind slightly began to pick up; oddly enough at the moment of her entrance into the scene. There was a difference with how she looked before their last encounter and now, for one she had dirty clothing and messed up hair and her clothes even seemed to come with small holes on it.<p>

Ranma's first instinct was to push Ryoga away but before she could even make the attempt Ryoga forced himself to stand. The fire in his eyes bright a fire to Ranma cheeks, only reminding her of how attracted Ryoga was to her. "Ryo-"

"I'm taking her down, Ranma... she's threatened you enough, I'm tired of her making me think of a life without you," Ryoga countered the red headed girl before she could try and say something in her defense.

Shampoo's pupils became as small as pin needles, there was nothing that was going to get in her way. There was no way she was going to show sympathy to some girl with a boyfriend, her very honor was at stake, besides that she wasn't about to end up losing to some patheic boy, some pathetic boy that was barely able to stand. "You talk like you can win... but girl is dying today, Shampoo no let stupid boy stand in way," she claimed, looking thoroughly offended to be standing before the fang toothed boy. _'Shampoo need to careful... dat power could be from stupid boy or from stupid girl' _Shampoo thought as she stood her ground.

Ranma's eyes widened as she came back to reality, finding herself annoyed with the fact she just seemed like a damsel in distress. That didn't sit too well with Ranma, she wasn't about to be protected like some pampered princess. Though much like Shampoo she wasn't sure if Ryoga was that one that created that tremor from before, but she figured he might have. What caused him to be so exhausted? Getting to the level of exhaustion Ryoga was at would take an immense about of training, which Ranma had to believe would take much longer than it took her to find him.

"Ryoga, we gotta' take her on together or we're-" Ranma began but stopped the moment Ryoga held his arms in a crossed position and then extended his hands out, all while his body was emitting a darkened aura of sorrow.

Ryoga was putting his feelings of confusion and sorrow together, coupled with his thoughts of Shampoo actually succeeding in her claim. Ryoga's breathing became shallow as his hands were extended, it seemed as though he was struggling with his energy. "Shishi-"

Shampoo's instantly felt like a deer caught in headlights, there wasn't much she could do if Ryoga was actually planning to use a ki blast. Those were often meant for more skilled martial artists. That caused her to panic and lean back, afraid to be actually lose to someone like Ryoga. "Not is possible!" she declared, stepping back and cowering at the site of Ryoga's hands.

A small speak of energy began in the middle of Ryoga's hands, the speak grew into a sphere and was beginning to become threatening as every second ticked by. "Hakuda-" the fang toothed boy said before his hands was suddenly tilted upwards and released a premature blast, letting it travel into the sky.

"G-Great grandmother?" Shampoo gasped as she saw that her elder of a grandmother had arrived just in time.

Ranma by this point still had to process everything that just happened, Ryoga was the one caused that mini-earthquake from before. Not only that Shampoo was actually cowering in fear of him, which also took her for a loop. All of a sudden Cologne appeared with her cane pointed upwards as to show that she had been the one to redirect Ryoga's lion's roar shot.

Ryoga cringed as he tightened his eyes shut and fell to his knees once again, his body feeling numb at this point.

"As nice as it would be to come across a situation where you would be engaged to two men, I have to intervene..." Cologne commented, humming to herself as she narrowed her eyes at Ranma.

Ranma, during Cologne's little comment, actually ran over to Ryoga and caught him in her arms, making sure that he wouldn't fall and hit his head.

Ryoga at this point was barely conscious as he was staring at Shampoo, although he was leaning to being unconscious his determination still showed through his eyes; pure adrenaline supporting him now.

"What is you meaning? How Shampoo be engaged to anyone? She no get beaten by man!" she declared, turning back to Ryoga and hoping this would her moment to take down Ranma and Ryoga.

"Mph!" Shampoo groaned as she was halted by Cologne's staff, as it came on contact with Shampoo's abdominal region, causing her to grab her stomach.

"You a deplorable amount honor, great granddaughter, the lion you tried to tangle with would have surely beaten you 'had' I not intervened 'child'," Cologne responded.

Shampoo stopped for a moment, feeling tears well up in her eyes. The burden that had been placed on her was too terrible to remember, squinting her eyes she shook her head.

Ranma watched the exchange before she turned to Ryoga and tried to shake him, hoping she could wake him and allow them to try and escape. "Come on, Ryoga... we gotta' go, come on..." she said, shaking the boy back and forth a bit but that had only caused him to sigh and relax into Ranma's arms, to him, if there was any way to die it was in the arms of the beautiful red headed girl he fell for; there was certainly no better way to go than that.

"He seems awfully attached to you, I pray that you don't become to attached to him... cursed animals usually have such tragic ends," Cologne commented.

"W-What are you going on about, you old-crow?" Ranma replied, gulping. The tone in Cologne's voice frightened her, hoping that Cologne wasn't drawing to a certain conclusion _'Please Kami-Sama, if you can give me just one thing, please don't tell me she's goin' to say-'_

"Their lifespans are much too short to really be acquainted with anyone," Cologne confirmed, watching the expression of shock coming to Ranma's face.

Ranma drifted her head down to the Ryoga boy in her arms, his soft hair brushing against the wind. She gritted her teeth and slammed one of her fists to the ground next to Ryoga's tired body, "Ya' didn't tell me this sooner, why...?" she stated, venom in her voice. Picturing Ryoga's lifespan limited to the average lifespan of his animal body, she didn't farm animals but she knew that his life was limited to less than twenty years.

"I honestly thought you expected this and had already been expecting his early demise..." she stated, "Now let me ask you something, did you honestly think that his curse would extend his lifespan? The curse works with his true self, so, that means he's bound by nature's law, much like you and everyone else only through drastic means may he be able to obtain a longer and more fulfilling time scale, but that is way beyond your reach and you don't have the means to obtain such measures... unless..." she stated, taking a few steps to stand before Ranma.

Ranma seemed to be fighting back tears as she maintained a strong front, her eyes filled with rage as she was ready to harm the old bag but knew that would have been a fruitless effort. It only served to frustrate her even more, but then she implied the other thing that she had been hoping to avoid, marrying a ruthless and somewhat heartless looking Shampoo.

"If you give yourself to the promise that is made here in our culture, then you would be able to extend his life and even possible be a proud and important person within the village, not only that I could teach you my vast arsenal techniques, no doubt you'll be a warrior of true strength, why do I say this? Because I can see vast potential in you, my sources are quite reliable..." Cologne said, hoping to convince Ranma with her promises, promises that she could in fact actually keep, her status in the group of elders certainly entitled her to use of powerful artifacts.

Ranma continued to ponder the questions posed to her, what was the point of being stronger if he couldn't have Ryoga alongside there with her? She had grown so accustomed to the fang toothed boy that she had big plans for the both of them. Though she wanted all these things, she now knew that it most have only been a fantasy... since Ryoga's life was so limited. The idea of her and Ryoga training together, only to meet a sad end when he perished of old age but before that would come the signs of fatigue from getting closer and closer to his death clock.

"I can see that in his short time together with you, you have grown a deep friendship..." Cologne commented, not considering Ryoga a romantic threat since she believed Ranma to be entirely straight and forced into awkward positions. "I urge you to save your dearest friend and continue your legacy within our tribe..." noticing the reluctance in her face, Cologne sighed and turned around.

"You have one month to accept my offer... use this time wisely, child." Cologne stated, before turning to Shampoo and walking forward, gesturing for the purple haired girl to follow. Shampoo pouted before shaking her head and sighing, following even though she wanted to settle her score with Ranma.

"And be careful with that boy... he has stumbled across a very powerful depression ki skill, if not monitored it could prove to be quite hazardous, especially at his level of ki."

Ranma found herself in a fragile state of mind, not sure how to handle the situation. How would Ryoga react to seeing her being engaged to Shampoo while he clearly had a thing for her and her girl form? She knew it would only tear him into pieces, but was it worth it to give Ryoga the lifespan he deserved? Such a kind and caring boy like him deserved to be happy. _'I-I can't tell him... he'd just panic... he'd... he'd... aww... damn it! What do I do?' _she thought. She had power and the ability to extend Ryoga's life in the palm of her hands, but wouldn't that mean breaking Ryoga's heart? _'Maybe I oughtta' do what the old crow wants, I'm not even really into guys and-' _she paused, not sure as to why she felt the need to halt her internal dialogue, feeling that her thoughts we a little less than truthful.

"R-Ranma..." Ryoga groaned, raising his tired hand to try and touch her face, thinking that the end was coming soon with Cologne having stopped his one trump card; since his conscious track of time had been taken away from him with his fading in and fading out consciousness.

"Ran-Ranma... I h-heard what she said..." Ryoga forced out, panting as his voice continued to come out as strained.

Ranma's eyes widened as she looked to the side, "Never mind dat... you gotta' rest-"

"I-I don't care if I'm only going to live for awhile! I-If I was going in anyway, I'd want my last moments with you, Ranma..." Ryoga's tears flew from his eyes. "You're too important to me and I'd travel to hell... ju-just as long as I get to be with you..."

Ranma blushed and shook her head, fighting his flattering words. Though she knew if she kept fighting him on the subject he would only continue to waste time and force himself to stay awake.

"I love you, Ranma..." Ryoga stated, finally giving in as Ranma had paused long enough for him to completely tire himself out.

Ranma stared at Ryoga the entire time, a timid look on her face. "Damn it, Ryoga... you kinda' make me wish I could be a girl for you, you really know how ta' charm a girl..."

**Cologne**

The two martial artists traveled through the woods and although Ryoga had displayed a huge amount of potential that didn't excuse the fact that he was a cursed animal and cursed animals had no business in the tribe, temporary members were not beneficial to their tribe. Though if Ranma were to follow the code and marry Shampoo, she could see him being part of the tribe; with an extended life of course.

"_That fool better not let that skill control him... all those who fall into despair will only have a future with death."_

* * *

><p><em>Well! I feel kinda' proud of this chapter! I took it seriously and added some pretty cute fluff and tried some drama. I tried editing this as best as I could, but chances are a certain friend is going to remind me to give it another look through. Hehehe... heh...<em>

_I might continue working on this story since it's doing fairly well. 12 reviews! That's like only 7 reviews away from the amount of reviews I got for Ryoga's Girlfriend... heh...* **crawls into corner ***_

_Why does that make me so sad? I know it sounds like whoring, but can't I at least have the ability to feel bad about some of my short comings? Though I am using it to try and learn, it's just my moral for a certain fic, has gone down._

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

DaisukiFox~


	17. Chapter 17

_I like the amount of support I receive for this story, for some reason. It feels... just right... * smiles * I don't have to work so much and it's really fun. This is like the no strings attached story, just do what I want, when I want._

_Well, no update on Ryoga's Girlfriend, since I haven't even touched the next chapter yet, but, for all those who are into my 'Angel with No Memory' story, I should let you know that I'm already finished with one big scene, maybe I'll get the next scene done tomorrow, which might be hard since my friend Eric is coming for a visit._

_I'm saying as if anyone cares about my social life, man I'm a weird foxxy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media, please support the official release._

* * *

><p>The soft chirping of crickets echoed out through the land just outside of the Saotome household. Inside the home, Genma could be seen pacing back and forth, worried as sick as a dog when it came to him losing his meal ticket, er... meal ticket 'slash' son. <em>'Darn it Ranma! I should have went with you!' <em>Genma thought.

"Oh dear... you should have followed Ranma the moment he ran out that door!" Nodoka exclaimed, clasping her hands together and getting down to her knees, praying to Kami-sama for Ranma and Ryoga's safe return. "My little boys!" Nodoka cried in an anime like fashion, small tears coming out rapidly from her eyes and vanishing as if they were light bulbs magically floating to the sides of her head.

"Pull yourself together, Nodoka!" Genma exclaimed, looking to the mother of the Saotome prodigy. "It's his duty as a man to take of his own issues, this is an ultimate test of manliness, don't deny our son his chance!"

Nodoka found herself speechless, when anything involved being a man, she was sure to support it. "A-are you sure this is a test of manliness...?" Nodoka asked, hoping this would sooth her wicked nerves.

Genma paused momentarily as his glasses fogged, stomping one foot in front of him Genma held one clenched hand out in front of him. "Of course! Have some faith in our child, have faith in his abilities as a man!" Genma exclaimed, noticing Nodoka looking down to the ground and contemplating her feelings over this presented idea.

Genma gulped and felt an anime sweat drop come from the side of his head, _'Ranma you better get back here soon, lying to your mother isn't something I wanna' do too often...' _Genma thought.

Ranma's girl voice could heard from a distance, even seething sounds would heard being emitted from her mouth. Genma and Nodoka's eye widened as wide and dinner plates, the two instantly assumed the worst. There were pleasantly surprised to see that Ranma was alright and with Ryoga leaning on her as his eyes were closed.

"Is Ranma tired, dear?" Nodoka asked.

"He shouldn't be so lazy and I can tell he wasn't fighting to get that tired..." Genma stated, crossing his arms and once again entering sensei mode; with his gleamed over glasses.

Ranma sighed and looked to the side, there really wasn't much things for her to say at the moment. All she could think about was the perfect lie for the question she knew they were going to ask.

Genma noticed the distressed look on Ranma's face and assumed that Ryoga must have been involved with that odd tremor from earlier. "Does he have anything to do with happened before you went after him?"

Nodoka's motherly instinct took hold and she shook her head, not her sweet, gentle little Ryoga. "No! It couldn't have been him! Don't even joke like that, dear!" Nodoka exclaimed, turning to Ranma. "Please Ranma, explain to your father."

Ranma leaned her back and looked to the side, squeezing Ryoga's wrist as his arm was snaked over her shoulder. "That old bat from the village was using some skill and Ryoga got caught in it..."

Nodoka paused for a moment, "What was he even doing before she used her skill on him?"

"I-I don't know!" Ranma blushed, remembering the night's earlier events and what powers Ryoga had over her. "Maybe he went to take care of some business in the bushes or somethin'!" Ranma exclaimed, hoping that would be an acceptable excuse for her to get more time to think of a better lie. _'Sure as hell hope he let's me lie to em' too...' _Ranma thought, her mind quoting Ryoga's confession.

"_**I love you, Ranma Saotome... even if you never love me back."**_

Ranma lowered her head and blushed, her eyes becoming adorably wide she went past her parents and into the home. There was an awkward air to the situation, seeing as Ranma didn't look all too happy at the moment. They expected him to be entirely relieved that Ryoga was alright, but instead Ranma came back looking confused and uncertain. Her stuttering didn't help ease their suspicions.

Nodoka raised a brow and knew her mother's intuition was telling her to probe, but she reminded herself to hold back a little. Ranma had a very guilty conscious, she would only have to wait until the pressure built on Ranma and then she would execute her nosy mother skills.

"There's something he's keeping from us..." Genma commented, furrowing his brow as he went over to the house. Though he appeared entirely serious, he wasn't going to do anything about Ranma's suspicious behavior, at least not this time of night. He wasn't even sure he wanted to ask the following day, his concern for Ryoga was still very limited.

**Ryoga**

Sometime had gone by while Ryoga was unconscious, his mind wandering within the very depths of his subconscious. In his mind he was floating in a dark abyss, completely nude. His hair was swaying around as if he was submerged in a pool.

"_Where am I...?'"Ryoga's voice whispered, "Or... what am I?" he asked the darkness, which answered with silence as his voice continued to echo throughout the area._

"_Am I an animal or am I someone who can really care about anything? Am I as fake as Ranma's girl side? Am I just some pet to the family? Does my life matter? Am I worth anything to anyone? Does Ranma really care about me?" _

It was then that another voice enter the bout within Ryoga's head, "_I'm not a girl!"_

"_A boy can't have a boyfriend!"_

"_But I'm not really a girl!"_

"_So I can't be your girlfriend..."_

"_I guess it's because you like me..."_

"_Look... Ryoga... I just want to be friends,"_

The voice assaulted his mind with things he choose to ignore. The more he thought about it maybe he was making Ranma uncomfortable and care less for him, which caused his dream self to grit his teeth and open his mouth, bubbles of air escaping his mouth as he gaspef for air in his dream.

Suddenly Ryoga gasped and awoke on his futon, sweating coming from his head as he held one hand out in front of him. _'It felt so real, like I was really drowning when I was thinking.' _Ryoga thought, his breathing coming out shallow and exhaling sharply. Looking around in the room he was currently in, he saw that he was back in Ranma's room, Ranma a short distance away from him.

Ranma appeared to be sprawled out on her futon, her mouth open slightly as he saw that her sheets seemed to be all over the place. Ryoga began crawling over to her, his movements subtle enough to keep him from being noticed. The red headed girl didn't even seem phased by the odd creaking of the floor boards. He crawled over to her and placed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe the drool from her mouth and staring at her face.

Timidly he leaned his head down and closed his eyes, tears coming from his eyes as he pulled back and remembered every word that Ranma had said before. There was no place for him as Ranma's lover, his place wasn't with Ranma. Though he thought this, he still couldn't deny his feelings towards the red head girl or even the black haired version of him.

"I can't..." he whispered as pulled back and moved away from the red headed angel of his dreams. "I won't forget you, Ranma Saotome..." Ryoga said quietly as he went over to the corner of the room and spotted a backpack from Ranma's old traveling days. Conveniently enough the backpack was being used to store all of Ryoga's clothing.

**Outside**

Ryoga now stood in front of the Saotome home, his back facing it as he held onto the straps of his backpack. "Ranma... remember me."

* * *

><p><em>Aw! Poor Ryoga! You don't have to go! I'm sure it can be worked out!<em>

_Well, I hope you all don't try and kill me for doing this to the story. The next chapter will probably have what happened to Shampoo and Mousse._

_And just so you all know what happened to Mousse, come on... think about it, Shampoo ditched him when she got her hands on some warm water. Though don't worry people, he will be making an appearance again, just not for a few more chapters. I don't want a million side plots in this story._

_Please Review_

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ouch... the review count was kinda' painful to stare at when I did the last chapter for this story. I think I might have ticked readers off by saying I haven't even started Ryoga's Girlfriend. No problem though, I'll show I can post chapters without a huge review count. _

_My support seems to keep dropping, it's weird. Though the lazier my support gets the lazier I can be I suppose. Not story wise, but getting around to it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media, please support the official release._

* * *

><p>Truth is often a misunderstood word or often times in need of interpretation when it comes to deep life changing decision. The words of man are but extensions of their inner feelings of greed, even the most sacred of these; love. Is but an extension of greed, a greed which seeks to find happiness in hopes of gaining the means to a fortunate end.<p>

Ryoga was an example of that extension, the extension which sought it bliss, a person who could not live without the greed of love. The greed which can take hold of one's senses and have a grasp on these held most dear to them.

Ryoga Hibiki continued to walk through the woods, taking necessary provisions and other such essentials. Driven by his deep affection the boy sought to gain Ranma's love through the only way he felt he could, _'To get Ranma to love me, I have to be strong enough to challenge him, strong enough to make him mine...' _Ryoga thought. Though he thought this, he knew that he could easily take down Ranma with his Shishihoukudan, but he wondered if that would all be enough to convince Ranma to see him as more than just a brother figure.

Ryoga traveled the vast forest terrine, walking away from the Saotome home as far as he could. His determination driving him forward, his will pushing him to climb hills, mountains and anything in his way. Nothing would stop him from changing his fate _'I-I'm sorry Ranma... I-I can't accept being your brother,' _Ryoga thought as he forced his arms to pull him up over a ledge, saving him from falling. The fang toothed boy crawled onto the flat surface of the top and stayed their closing his eyes and relaxing from the amount of strength he had used just to climb.

_'I-I'm not going to be Ryoga Saotome, anymore... I-I'm just Ryoga now'_

Not able to raise anymore energy through his body he decided that staying still to rest up would be good enough for the moment. His endurance would certainly grow, and that was a good thing for someone seeking to gain the strength to claim another martial artist's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Saotome Home<strong>

Hours had gone by since Ryoga's departure and all of the Saotome home residents, minus Ryoga, remained sound asleep. The sound of a pin dropping would be too loud for this particular moment in time. That was until the sounds of the birds chirping echoed throughout the land as thr sun peaked over the horizon and dawned the new day, the rays of the sun seeping through the holes and windows of the Saotome hut.

Genma naturally did what he was best at and covered his head with his pillow and continued to sleep, snoring loudly as he continued to stay there on the ground. Nodoka seemed to be turned onto her side and wore ear plugs over her ears; being the only way to tolerate her husbands loud snoring pattern.

Inside the room of the red headed girl, laid Ranma. Ranma squinted her eyes and fluttered her eyes open, groaning she sat up and stared out in front of her, drool hanging from the side of her mouth as she closed her mouth and smacked her lips, raising her arm and wiping the drool from the side of her mouth.

"Hey Ryoga, I was thinkin' maybe we could just hang today, me an-" she paused as she looked over to her Ryoga's usual sleeping spot and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened before she gritted her teeth and slammed her fists down on the ground next to her, her eyes threatening to leak tears as she shook her head violently, trying to clam down.

"Damn it, Ryoga!" she screamed, arching her head back and as she cried to the ceiling.

Nodoka's ear plugs might have been strong but Nodoka's mother like instincts sensed that there was something wrong with her child, not to mention Ranma's wailed cry sent small vibration throughout the house, enough to convince Nodoka to wake up, removing her ear plugs and checking on her child.

"Ranma!" she cried as she sat up from her bed and quickly grabbed her kimono from the hanger and slide her door open, quickly moving over to Ranma's and opening his, she saw Ranma distressed, broken in a way. Then it occurred to her, Ryoga wasn't even in the same room and she instantly put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Ryoga..." she whispered, moving over to Ranma and hugging the crying red head from behind; moisture building up in her own eyes as well. What else could a mother do when her other child had gone missing, but to mourn him and hope to see him sometime in the future, if their was a future for someone who had gone wandering in a Chinese forest. All the things in the world that could happen, she had to lose someone important to them. Someone who had to come into their hearts, only to leave them wanting as he vanished. It was one of lifes most painful experiences, to lose someone, to lose someone who you viewed as family and cared deeply for. The one she treated as a son had gone off on his own, seeking Kami-sama knows what.

Ranma leaned into her mother's embrace and quivered her lip as she allowed herself to be held. _'D-Damn it, Saotome! S-Stop being such a girl! I-It's his fault, his had to leave... he had to be stupid, he had to fall for you...' _Ranma gasped and opened her eyes, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes as she continued to remain still. It had been her fault, it was her fault that Ryoga had gone on his own, but not only that, it had gone further than that. She was the one who threw them into their crazy new world, she was the one who was too stupid to lean over a ledge and expect to make it out alright, she was one the that cared for him and took him in, she was the one who taught him how to feel, she was the one who made him fall deeply in love with her.

Ranma held her hand out and stared at her open palm, her soft and delicate hand that mocked her with her cursed form.

Nodoka felt Ranma move her shoulder and looked at what she had been doing, "What are you...?" she questioned, but stopped when Ranma mumbled too quietly for her to hear. "What was that, Ranma?"

"It's my fault Ryoga's gone..." Ranma replied, speaking out louder.

"W-What?" Nodoka stuttered, unsure of what Ranma was getting at. There was simply no way Ranma could drive Ryoga away, they were much to close to be separated.

"Ryoga left because I wouldn't fall in love with him..." Ranma confessed, revealing Ryoga's true feelings towards the Saotome prodigy, wondering how her mother would react to knowing that Ryoga was thinking such unmanly thoughts about her Ranma. Though she considered getting her blade and aiming it at Ryoga, she couldn't stop thinking about that sweet innocent child that she cared so deeply for. The one who constantly respected her and cared for her as if she were his own mother, the one that helped them whenever they needed assistance and the one who even helped her cook and keep the house tidy. The other child that called her mom, Ryoga... the one she named.

Silence befell the area as Ranma and Nodoka remained speechless. Nodoka rose to her feet and stared at the floor boards beneath her, unable to process the information that kept assaulting her mind. What was she to do? Mourn for her lost child like boy or declare him unclean and unmanly? Was he filth or her child?

Ranma looked to her side as she heard the hurried footsteps of her mother leaving the room, probably trying to find herself and her own real thoughts.

Ranma clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, cursing underneath her breath as she needed some sort of outlet to handle her frustrated emotions. Standing up she turned to the kitchen and began searching for the tea pot, she needed to focus her hurt feelings on something and that something had to be martial arts, the only other thing she knew how to do.

Nodoka heard Ranma from her room and shook her head, not sure what to do. It was all so confusing to her, her mind couldn't decide between hating her beloved son like Ryoga or missing him dearly. When she was about to turn to Genma she saw that his snoring had gone down and he remained silent.

The bold man sat up on his bed and reached over to his white gi shirt and began readying himself for the day.

Nodoka turned to him but found her voice lost and looked away from him, she decided that work would be best at this moment. Timidly she walked into the hallway that lead to the front porch, silent as did so.

Ranma acted as though he hadn't even seen her and continued to wait for the tea pot to boil, once the pot began to lightly whistle Ranma grabbed a cup and poured the water over her head, changing her back to her regular male form.

"I see it's time I start training you much more seriously, boy..." Genma stated, as she stood at his door frame with his arms crossed.

Ranma looked over to him and nodded his head, "Bout' damn time..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga<strong>

Once he had regained his strength, Ryoga hoisted himself up and tried yet began his journey again, aiming to use the forest as his personal training grounds, he was original an animal after all. As he continued to travel fatigue took place and he decided to break a nearby branch and used it as a walking stick, taking some of the pressure of walking off of him.

At this point the day had gone by and night was settling as Ryoga was reaching his exhaustion point but continued to push himself. At this point he couldn't stand very well and decided to let himself fall and take another well deserved nap, but before he closed his eyes he saw the familiar form of someone standing over him.

"Huh... I'd never figure you to travel out this far," Matsu commented as he found the body of the boy he had trained before. From behind him stood men who appeared to be about the same height as Matsu.

"Ya' mean the one who used the Shishihoukudan in one go?" one of his comrades commented.

"The one in the same..." Matsu commented, "let's take him somewhere safe, boys."

"On it boss!" the other commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma<strong>

The black haired Saotome child sat on the porch of his home, panting from shear lack of breath as sweat dripped from his chin. Behind him was Genma, with his back turned to the Saotome child.

"Good job, boy... at this rate you'll be stronger in no time," he stated before walking back into the Saotome home.

Ranma merely nodded his head in response to Genma, looking out to the starry sky Ranma narrowed his eyes and then looked back down, fighting his depressed emotions. _'Come on... forget about him, forget about him, Saotome!' _Ranma thought, as he stood up and ran out into the wide grassy plains and began practicing everything he had learned earlier today.

Nodoka looked out from the kitchen window and sighed as she held clasped hands together and lowered her head, in normal circumstances she would have told Ranma to rest and train the following day but she wasn't sure if her 'motherly' advice would be accepted at the moment, hell, she wasn't sure she would follow her own motherly advice.

"You're like this because of him, aren't you... Ranma..."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this felt entirely too serious for even me. Though I thoroughly enjoyed writing that little chapter. <em>

_Next chapter is going to involve Cologne, sorry if I said she was going to be in this one._

_Please review._

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	19. Chapter 19

Well, the latest chapter has done well and I fell better now. I guess maybe it was a slow day or something, but I have been feeling the need to update this story as often as I can, since I kinda' wanna' mention that the one year anniversary of this story is about to come up.

That's very good news, it had only been a year since I started this odd little series. A whole year since I wanted to give this little story to Siddy, a whole year since I've chatted with Siddy, she was a nice person who looked out for me and I hope she's having fun making new stories, I've been seeing recent activity from her.

That in no way implies any projects, just so you're all aware of that. She has her own business to attend to and I do too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media, please support the official release.

* * *

><p><strong>Cologne <strong>

Time had not made a fool of her, her abilities as a martial artist had granted her immunity towards senility but it seemed that the newer generation of amazons were becoming senile at a young age, seeing as Shampoo hadn't been smart enough to remember the general surroundings of Jusenkyo springs, even though she had been told countless amounts of times before to avoid it, since it even seemed like something every new child was told to do. Though she figured it was only a matter of time before Shampoo had done this stupid and of course... being the kind great grandmother she was, she knew she'd have to speak in Shampoo's defense when confronted by the elder council.

"So, am I to get this straight... you were attempting to accomplish your 'kiss of death' and followed her to the springs, but in turn you ended up being thrown into the springs and cursed into an animal form?" she asked, noticing as Shampoo seemed to be sitting on top of a cage with a quacking Mousse.

"Is true..." Shampoo blushed, embarrassed by her mistake. It was one of those moments where she had allowed her confidence to cloud her judgment, therefore leading to her curse.

"This is quite the tragic turn of events... I have to ask though, why did you keep Mousse in duck form?" Cologne asked, narrowing her eyes as she noticed the ever quacking fowl.

Mousse appeared to be in a state of utter panic, since he had been gone from his home from his home, for an entire day. His mother would surely miss him, there was no doubt in his mind that she had probably done something irrational, that or she attempted to do something irrational but ended up losing her glasses and getting stuck at him. _'Damn it! Why can't you love me Shampoo, at least love me enough to let me go check on my mother!' _he said, or rather tried to say, since all that came from his mouth were hurried quacks of distress.

Cologne sighed and shook her head, perhaps now was the time she reveal information about her 'kiss of death' target. "Look here child, I have some news that might come as a shock to you but I have decided that it is for the better that you stop chasing that red headed girl."

Shampoo instantly went on the defensive, stating her case, she had every right to anyways. This was her fight and tradition demanded that she continued to pursue her target until slain. "No! Shampoo is going to beat stupid red headed girl, she no lose to her, Shampoo no lose to lucky-"

"He's a boy!" Cologne exclaimed, slamming the bottom end of her cane to the floor, gaining Shampoo's attention the moment she did. The very second that those words were uttered from her mouth, she noticed a sudden silence in the room, even Mousse remained silent.

_'H-How... th-that couldn't be a boy, she just, she just... can't be!' _Mousse thought as he lowered his feathered head, his world became dark and his mind became clouded as he was faced with the reality of the situation.

Shampoo paused for a moment and stared at her great grandmother, then she paused even longer, seeing as she had to make she was using the proper Japanese words, once she did so she countered with a well thought out response or whatever a Shampoo response could be referred to as. "Boy no is girl, Shampoo no is stupid!" she shot back. "Shampoo see her!" she said, reaching her hands to her bossom and getting close enough to actually cup them, indicating the fact that Ranma's girl form had some unusually, well endowed... assets.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear arrogant great-granddaughter, it is true that when you see her... is is physically a girl but she can change, much like how you and," she paused to look at the duck, immediately recognizing those ridiculously oversized glasses. "Mousse here... are able to, but she fell in the spring of drowned girl, she is a man."

Shampoo became lost in a trance, had she, the strongest of her age division actually tried to kill the only man who was able to best her? All her thoughts centered around the idea of that red headed girl being attracted to that black haired boy and she instantly saw that as a challenge, since that means not only had she found a man worthy of her strength and talents but that had also given her a chance to prove how much better the female race was at taming the hearts of men. "Shampoo is too too happy!" she chirped, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to hear so." Cologne said.

Mousse on the other hand didn't take Shampoo's acceptance all too well, to him, the world was ending. Her goal of training constantly and eventually becoming strong enough to defeat Shampoo was shattered, to top it all off, Shampoo was delighted to hear the news. The feathered master of hidden weapons fell flat on his bottom, his head tilted downward.

"Shampoo go find husband!" she exclaimed, hoping to make her move on the moment of her learning the truth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you near him, not yet..." Cologne stated, her eyes closed as she nodded her head.

Shampoo blinked her eyes, how could she tell another amazonian woman not to chase their future husband? The very idea of her being stopped, simply because her great grandmother told her not to was simply absurd. "What is you talking about? Shampoo have to!"

Her eyes fanned open as she responded, "I have given him a set amount of time to consider being with you, you're not to do anything until that time dawns, do you understand?"

Shampoo scuffed and crossed her arms, "I no have to listen to you, is tradition and great grandmother no have right to stop me," she replied, knowing that their tribes laws and orders were on her side.

"I have taken that into account and I have spoken to the other members beforehand, you are not to see the boy until his decision time has been met..." Cologne stated, noticing the look on Shampoo's shocked face.

"H-how is you doing that?" Shampoo questioned. There had to be some reason that Cologne wouldn't allow her to see her future husband. "Why no let Shampoo get husband!" she demanded.

"Let me ask you this first!" Cologne shouted, pointing her cane out to the purple haired girl, getting her to lean back and stare at the top of her walking stick. "Do you even know what the girl looks like, when she's a man?"

There was a brief moment of pause as Shampoo stood there for a moment, suddenly the purple haired girl lowered her head and shook her head. An anime sweat drop appearing to the side of her head when she gave her response. Now that she thought about it, she had never really seen him change back into his male form, all she ever saw Ranma as, was a girl.

"How long Shampoo wait?" she asked, sighing in defeat.

"The boy you seek has roughly a month's time, should he hesitate further, I might have to take more drastic measures to ensure your marriage to him," Cologne stated, she noticed how downtrodden Shampoo seemed. "I suggest you began your wife training, you need to be able to do much more than simply cooking meals for him, am I correct?"

"Is correct..." Shampoo replied, smiling softly and scratching the back of her head.

Cologne smiled and shoved her hands into her sleeves and began her walk out of the room. "Oh, Shampoo..." she said, stopping.

"Yes, great-grandmother?" she blinked, not sure what she could possibly have to say at this point.

"Get that duck home, he's making a ruckus."

Shampoo's eyes widened before she turned back to the duck she had encaged. "Oh... Shampoo no is remembering you," she said, reaching down and picking up the cage, seeing an unmoving duck. "Is being too dramatic..." Shampoo commented, a flat line irritated face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga(The following morning)<strong>

As Ryoga returned to the waking world, he noticed that two shadowed figured were crowded around him, each conversing about what to do with him or what he assumed was talking about him, since he had most likely been dragged by them.

"H-hey, Matsu!" the first shrouded figure said as it called to Matsu with a wave of his hand. "He's coming too!"

"Wow, the boy looks like he can do some sturdy work!" the second figure stated, sounding strangely excited to meet him.

Ryoga groaned before he attempted to sit up and check his surroundings, placing his hand over his heart he noticed the tempered beating rate and must have realized that he was calm now. Though when he thought back to Ranma, a tightening in his chest started and he gritted his teeth. _'Ranma...'_ Ryoga thought as he stared at the ground beneath him, well, he was actually lying across a sleeping bag that had been laid out for him.

The first to be introduced was a man who appeared to have gray side burns and an almost child like appearance to him; including the fact that his upper lip seemed to protrude much further than his lower lip. He was obviously much older than Matsu, considering the fact that Matsu was clearly a middle aged man. "I was hoping a pretty girl, but I guess he seems like a good enough feller ta' teach."

"You think so, Master Happosai?" Matsu asked as he approached the two, scratching the back of his head as he was walking over to the black haired boy.

Ryoga seemed to only be passively listening to the conversation but when Matsu's voice rang through his ears the fang toothed boy turned his attention to him. "Master Matsu!" Ryoga asked, eyes widening as he was met with a familiar face.

"I didn't expect our paths to cross again, at least not this soon." Matsu commented as he sat down on the ground and handed the boy a water bottle.

Ryoga averted his eyes from the construction worker and looked to the side, a perplexed look on his face. '_He taught me that skill... can he teach me other things?'_

"He doesn't seem like he's all too happy to see ya', does he?" The final figure said, standing about roughly the same height as Happosai. Though he seemed to be covered in a fuzzy patch of hair that covered most of his head, his eyebrows larger than should seem humanly possible.

"Well..." Matsu was about to respond until he saw that Ryoga had forced himself to stand, before dropping to his knees and placing his hands out in front of him.

"Please teach more, I need to become stronger!" Ryoga demanded.

* * *

><p><em>Okay! I know this didn't have too much Ranma in it, since not much happened. The thing is... it needed to be done.<em>

_Any who, my readers. I need some help... I can't remember the name of the man who created "Now you see me, now you don't", since he's one of the three figures from the previous chapters._

_Please help! …also please review._

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	20. Chapter 20

_Dang, I've been getting a lot of comments about when I'll come out with the next chapter of Ryoga's Girlfriend. It's almost amazing how into my work my fans are. My fans combined with those who obviously don't like me but still read work my work anyways, seem to want me to continue._

_The truth of the matter is... I'm kinda' stuck with Kodachi in 'Ryoga's Girlfriend' and have no idea how to fit her into the story. There are a few factors to consider._

1)Why would she help Ukyo? She only sees Ranma as a male and convincing her to help with matters that involve a female Ranma? It'll be hard for her to end up seeing Ranma doing things with both Ryoga and Ranma. That would also mean less time for Ranma in his/her female form, because Kodachi doesn't care much for the red headed girl.

2)Should Kodachi be written out or should she just be replaced with Nabiki, actively giving her more time to be, well, Nabiki.

I know what you're thinking, is he just whoring? No. I don't want you to review, I'd rather have PM's sent telling me what you think would be the best thing to do. I'm asking for help, for ideas or certain ways to deal with some characters. Please send me a PM with details as to how to deal with this problem. If your idea is taken I will write it and credit the person who gave me the idea at the end of the story. I wanna' keep whoever helped me an honorable mention and not spoil the fact that their idea was used.

_Chances are that some reader won't even want to submit PMs, aka anonymous readers. I'd be willing to take a review on this chapter._

_Thank you if you wanna' help or sorry for bothering you with this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media, please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Deep panting could be heard as Ranma sweated profusely form the day's work, no pain, no game, this was where he needed to be strong. He could devote all his time to training, all his time to perfecting his art, all his time making sure to preserve the name of the Saotome School of martial arts, all his time knowing that if he didn't do anything about Ryoga's condition, he would have to bury his friend within fourteen years time.

The prodigy feel to his knees, his lungs being deprived of oxygen; feeling as though they would soon burst. Wheezing seemed to be the only thing Ranma could do with his time now, any further and he might pass out from sheer exhaustion. Though that was the furthest thing from his mind, what plagued his mind the most was the idea of having to marry Shampoo in order to save Ryoga, but did it even matter? What if Ryoga was gone forever? Did it mean anything anymore? Would Ryoga still come or wish to see him. It was then that Ranma squinted his eyes shut, a sudden stinging feeling overtaking him and making his eyes water very slightly. _'H-Hey can't die... b-but what should it matter me to, huh! He'll stop trying to get me to love him, I-I should be happy, I can finally be the man I want to be, I can finally be alone...' _Ranma thught as he stared at the soft grass beneath him. A gentle wind picked up as Ranma stared at the blades of grass that moved like waves of water, each swaying in the current. To many it could be passed off as just a natural occurrence but to Ranma there was symbolism to this or he felt that there was, maybe his life was telling him to move with the current.

It was then that he clenched the ground beneath him and closed his eyes, the allure of the soft ground tempting him into resting his tired and weary body. "Ryoga, I miss you..." the Saotome child whispered, sighing before drifting into a calm dream state.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Sequence<strong>

Ranma couldn't remember very much about the beginning of his dream but had gotten himself into one of those dreams where you believe the dream world around you is your actual reality. The first thing Ranma noticed was that 'he' was actually now a 'she' and she appeared to be sitting down in what she could make out as a dojo.

She looked down to what she was wearing and it appeared to be a pink, floral yukata with a red sash belt around her midsection. Ranma noticed that her hand seemed to be covered with the sleeves of the dress she was wearing and stopped to examine herself. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing socks with wooden clods on her feet.

The red headed girl remained silent, not really sure what to make of the world around her. All she knew was that she was here and there had to be a reason behind it, but before she could try to gather her thoughts she noticed the door to her room slide open and Ranma mother appeared, smiling brightly.

"Oh, my little girl... are you excited?" Nodoka asked, moving over to the red headed girl and reaching her hands over to her shoulders.

"Uh... sure, I think," Ranma paused for a moment, trying to piece her memory together. All that came was fuzz and that fuzz didn't understand what was happening the world around her.

"Oh, is that really something you should say about your future husband?" Nodoka stated, quirking a brow with a rather amused look on her face. "Now don't tell me you're getting cold feet, it is just a little get together after all."

It was then that Ranma's dream created memories through her imagination and those imaginations became her version of reality, she nodded her head and could only think of one person who could possibly be her future husband. Though it was Ryoga she couldn't specifically remember anything about him, all she knew was that he was a gentle looking man who adored her and had a smile that could make her blush whenever she knew that she was the cause of his delight.

"Well, with how flushed you look honey, I'd say you remember." Nodoka giggled before moving away and taking her leave, once she was outside of the room she reached her hand up to her mouth and called out to the husband in question. "Ryoga, your blushing bride to be is waiting for you!"

Ranma's eyes widened before she held hands close to her chest, "M-mom! What the hecks wrong wit ya'!" Ranma shouted, lowering her head, her heart rate beating faster than a drum. The sounds of wooden clods could be heard approaching the room as Ryoga came into the room, now standing at the entrance of the room.

He was dressed in a yellow male kimono with a brown robe draped over his shoulders, on the left side of his robe; more specifically the side which was over his heart. There were the Japanese symbols which stood for 'Anything Goes', obviously a tribute to their art and around his forehead was the same yellow headband he constantly wore.

"Ranma," Ryoga said, stepping into the room, an air of gentle calm around him as he smiled softly at the sight of the red headed girl. To him it seemed like being near Ranma was the most important thing in the world to him.

Ranma noticed how enticed the fang toothed by seemed to be by her, she wasn't used to being looked at in such a way, it was somewhat unsettling to her but she had to remember that this was her husband and she must have chosen him for a reason. Plus, what else would explain this tight feeling in her chest?

Ryoga noticed how awkward she seemed to be about the entire thing and decided to prob, "Are you alright, Ranma?"

Sapphire eyes met forest green eyes and she felt herself becoming nervous, something was very unsettling to her. There was something wrong with this situation but she couldn't really place the feeling, so, she averted her eyes in order to avoid his gaze and actually figure out what was plaguing her.

Ryoga's smiled slowly changed to a worried expression, it fell on him to protect his wife and do anything that was needed of him. He decided to bridge the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her frail looking form. "Ranma, what's wrong?" he asked, bringing her to his chest.

Ranma felt out of place, almost as if she wasn't supposed to be in the position she was now. Though she felt this she couldn't help but feel a level of comfort in Ryoga, but, sadly for her that wasn't the only emotions she was invoking from him, she was still scared. "I-I don't know, b-but it feels like you're going away..."

Ryoga retracted himself from their embrace and held her within arms reach. He saw how timid she looked when she said what she did and he found himself in pain as he saw her in such a way, "Ranma, I'll never leave you..."

Ranma met his eyes again before noticing how pained Ryoga's face was, "H-How?"

"Ranma, even if we're not in the same room, the same forest or even the same planet, I'll always be thinking about you..." Ryoga claimed before attempting to claim her lips.

Ranma paused for a brief moment before nodding her head and leaning into the kiss, accepting her very being as his.

* * *

><p>Ranma awoke from his rest and noticed the area around him, he was back to the grassy fields he had fallen asleep on. The memories of his dream played out in his mind and he found himself raising his hand to his lips. He was already familiar with Ryoga's lip, which only served to further confuse him. "I-I... do I wanna' be a girl for him?" Ranma asked, sitting up and crossing his legs before staring up at the sky, a sad and somewhat empty look to his eyes as the wind gently swayed his hair in the breeze.<p>

There were quite a few things going on in his head, sadly, all of them involved Ryoga. The person who kept crying out for his attention, the kind of attention he, no, he wasn't sure he could give. At this point now it was getting harder and harder to admit there was certainly something there between them, but Ranma was hesitant to explore this side, since it meant that he would more than likely have to abandon his birth image. Did it mean that Ranma wanted to be a girl? There were a few things he had to think about, like, did he mostly feel an attraction to Ryoga because his girl side had a powerful influence on him? Could it be attributed to just female hormones? Was Ryoga even really interested in her or was he just trying to mate like any other animal? _'W-what the hell am I thinkin'!' _Ranma blushed. There was no way Ryoga could just want her for such a purpose, not with how passionate he seemed, those were eyes that were driven by deep concern and affection, a kind of affection that came from a maturing relationship... which Ranma had hoped would have been a platonic maturing relationship.

Whatever the case was, he knew that Ryoga was deeply into the prospect of being romantically inclined to him. That did open up another question, would Ranma ever consider doing things with him as a man?

Ranma felt like he had an upset stomach from the idea and knew that perhaps his female form did contribute more to the concept of dating Ryoga.

"I can't keep thinkin' like this..." Ranma said, standing up and taking a deep breath. There wasn't much for him to do, all he could do was train and hone in his skills for any future troubles to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga(Same time as Ranma's scene)<strong>

The other two aged martial artists watched as Ryoga had gotten down to his knees and begged to be trained by Matsu. Matsu in his position felt rather awkward in this moment and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I really don't know as much as you'd like to think, the real masters are right over there, but, I'm not sure if they'll even permit you to train under them."

"Hold up!" Happosai chimed in, clearing his throat. "Let's not make any assumptions, Matsu. He seems like he's full of promise, besides, it might be fun to have someone learn under us, especially, one who can help us with our work."

Chingensai chuckled and nodded his head, "I think Happosai here has a point, what better way to learn an art then to experience it?" he asked, obviously having some hidden intent.

"But masters, we usually use the Bakusai Tenketsu to smash through most boulders, do we really need the extra help?" Matsu asked, then turned to Ryoga. "And do you really think he could stand that kind of training?"

Chingensai stepped forth and stood before the martial artist in yellow and reached his hand out, taking Ryoga's hand in his and staring at it. "This boy, he has some good hands on him, certainly the hands of a construction worker, sturdy and rough, built to handle anything if you ask me..." Chingensai smiled as best as he could. "Not only do ya' have the drive to get stronger but it looks like we can make your sking stronger than anyone's here."

Ryoga met Chingensai's eyes; as best as he could and had to wonder what he meant by all that. Though he was wondering that didn't change the fact that he could gain the strength and abilities he needed to reach Ranma, _'Ranma... maybe I can close that gap between us, just wait for me, even if it takes all my remaining years, I'll get you to see me as more than your brother, I think I could die happily like that."_

Each one of them stared at Ryoga, almost proud to be in his presence. Happosai smiled before clapping his hands together, "So, ya' willing to start learning, boy?"

Ryoga looked to Happosai before nodding his head.

"Alright, then, we gotta' build up that strength of yours and in order ta' do that we gotta' make your whole body stronger," Happosai began, pointing his finger upwards in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Yes, that why you can endure using one of our most famous techniques with having ta' break your fingers all the time," Chingensai stated.

Matsu sighed before stopping before Ryoga and staring into his eyes, "I know there's another reason that you wish to become stronger, but be careful how you handle it, decisions made in confusion or haste can leads to dangerous paths."

Ryoga stopped to ponder for a moment but shook his head, "I know what's the right choice, the right choice is to follow my feelings and let it take me to the future, my future with the one I care about most."

Matsu softened his gaze and became extremely relaxed, fighting for sake of others was certainly a good reason to become stronger. "Now my troubled mind can rest at ease."

"Alright, I see we get you fitted for some weighted training equipment and get you on the path of Martial Arts Construction!" exclaimed Happosai.

Chingensai appeared straight from no where and dropped the training equipment, which seemed to be a bunch of specially made stones with powerful looking ropes around them. "Let's get em' started!"

Ryoga's eyes widened when he saw that Chingensai had appeared from thin air and into the area with them, he hadn't even noticed that the aged martial left. There was a hint of mystery within this group, powerful mystery, the kind of mystery that could lead him back to that one person he ached for. "Thank you, everyone..."

"It's our pleasure, kiddo!" Happosa stated, before chuckling and leaning over next to Chingensai, whispering into his ear. "Once we get him trained we can finally have some more time for peeping, huh?"

Chingensai turned to Happosai and smiled, nodding his head, adding his own laugh to the fray.

* * *

><p><em>Okay! That's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, I'm very busy these days. Now, remember what I wrote on the top authors note. Please don't skip that, if you're reading this and haven't read the top one, I suggest that you go back up and check. If you want that is, but, I'd really like a few people to respond to that.<em>

_Please Review._

_Foxes from the Foxxy~_

_DaisukiFox~_


	21. Chapter 21

_I really don't have much to say here other than, sorry for being so late on the update. That's all... expecting more? Not really? You wanna' get to the chapter already? Good!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media.

* * *

><p><strong>Nodoka<strong>

With an absent stare in her eyes the mother of the Saotome prodigy washed dishes in the kitchen sink. Various thoughts came rushing into her head but all lead her back to what she had made her catch-phrase. Though was that the most important thing anymore? Was it okay for Ryoga to harbor feelings for someone who was the same sex? Why Ranma exactly? Was it something along the lines of master and pet? No. The answer couldn't be that simple, why else leave? Ryoga cared deeply for Ranma and she couldn't allow Ranma to fall down such a path, Ranma's future involved him fathering children and continuing the family name...

Nodoka placed her hand to her forehead, not minding that some suds made themselves at home on her forehead. "What is a mother to do?" she groaned, suddenly becoming timid as she wanted to cry for the lose of their dear Ryoga. "M-my poor Ryoga..." she cried, her lower lip trembling, her eyes shutting tightly.

She wanted to be stronger, she wanted to calm down and forget that everything with Ryoga had even happened, but try as she might her efforts were in vein. All those seconds, all those days and feelings of motherhood came back to her, there was no power strong enough to make her forget their Ryoga.

The mother lowered her head and weeped quietly as to not bother Ranma and Genma's training. The worst part was that she had no idea what to think or what she'd do if Ryoga continued to show such deep feelings for her Ranma.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga<strong>

The fang toothed boy stood before the elders, showing the depths of his determination as he eyed them down, quickly he shot his arms out to his sides and narrowed his eyes. "I can handle anything you've got..."

Happosai stood before him, his hands to his back before he reached out hand out and snapped his fingers, causing Chingensai to disappear and reappear with weighted training gear, that look exactly like rocks tied together with strong looking straps. The two grand master's made brief eye contact before vanishing and reappearing behind Ryoga, but nothing remained in their hands.

Ryoga's eyes couldn't trace Happosai's and Chingensai's movements but that did little to distract him from the heavy feeling that surrounded his entire body. On his chest and back their were oval rocks, the same went for every other piece scattered around specific spots over his body. "What the..." he groaned, tightening the various muscles around his body to keep himself standing.

Happosai smiled and turned around, chuckling. "That my boy is the first stepping stone onto your line of success! You gotta' wear these at all times! Before we make sure you're able to toughen your skin we gotta' make sure you'll be quick enough to strike the rocks!" he explained.

Chingensai nodded his head, "That's right my boy, not only will this make you faster it'll allow you to jump greater distances, the ground that'll rival true martial artists!"

Ryoga only absorbed half of the information that was given to him, being that his mind was on not letting the rocks around him crush his whole body. "I-I got it... so what d-do I do now?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Your first task is to fetch us two piles of water from the stream near by!" Chingensai added, reaching to his side and getting a long pole, seemingly from no where.

Matsu who happened to be working close by over heard what was being said and wiped his brow, "Are you two are aware that the nearest stream is almost two miles away?"

Ryoga's eyes widened and he lost control of the weight straped onto him. "W-what!?" he shouted, squinting his eyes as the stones tried to crush the poor fang toothed boy. Matsu tried to help but was stopped by Chingensai's hand, telling him to keep his distance. It worked as Ryoga pushed himself further to raise yet again, sweat dripping from his brow. "Rah!" he shouted, once again on his own two feet.

"Why ta' go boy! Now all you gotta' do is reach that river and carry these two buckets!" Happosai added, jumping up and placing the pole on Ryoga's back, the weight was minor but more weight wasn't really the thing that would help Ryoga.

Chingensai watched Ryoga's display of determination and smiled slightly, there was certainly something about the youth these days. "I see a lotta' potential in this one, Happy."

"I won't quit..." Ryoga muttered, taking his first few steps out in the direction of the stream.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma &amp; Genma<strong>

The two martial artists clashed fists, each strike feeling like a clap of thunder from the amount of pressure put into each blow. Genma maintained a composed look on his face, training Ranma one on one was what he was hoping to get back to. Now his son would achieve prodigy level, especially since being a mascot for meant more free time.

"Faster boy! Are you really a Saotome!?" Genma shouted, dodging and countering Ranma's attacks.

"Zip it and fight old man!" Ranma shot back, losing his temper and going all out but his efforts proved futile. Having his father bark like a dog at him hasn't helping Ranma maintain his focus.

Tilting his head to the side, evading Ranma strike with relative ease. _'Come on boy, focus! You're supposed to get past all these distractions but instead you're acting like a child!'_ Genma thought to himself.

Ranma stomped his foot and made an elbow strike, predicting Genma's movement but again failed to do so, since Ranma's lack of focus hadn't made him focus on his opponent body language. "Hold still!"

"Your mother could beat you!" Genma provoked Ranma further, if Genma had been anyone else Ranma's strike more than likely would have hit, even if they were barking insults like a dog.

Eyes widening for a second Ranma was going to flare, but before he could do so entirely Genma dashed forward, landing a mean right hook. Recoiling from the attack, Ranma grunted, "Damn you!"

"Take your opponents weakness and use them against themselves..." Genma smirked, his head tilted downward, causing the sunlight to reflect off his glasses.

Ranma quickly devised a brilliant plan, he just had to make the precise move at the precise time. Leaping forward with both arms to his side, Ranma gave out a battle cry. Genma sensing where this was going followed Ranma's, ready to counter whatever it maybe.

"Look a hundred yen piece!" Ranma shouted.

"What! Where!?" Genma asked, losing sight of the battle as his eyes scanned in the direction of Ranma's finger. Immediately following it, he came to release he was fooled, just in time to be bashed on the top of his skull by Ranma. "Ah!" he screamed, falling to his knees and grabbing his head, almost for dear life.

Ranma chuckled proudly, "Still falling for the old dropped yen piece, ya' sure you're the sensei here?"

Whilst Ranma was laughing, Genma rose to his feet. "Huh... not bad, using your enemies personal weaknesses..." he stated, a lump forming on his head, much like a muffin top in the oven.

"Yeah, all the training is making me stronger!" Ranma exclaimed, lifting his arm and feeling his muscles.

Now it was Genma's turn to laugh proudly, glad to see confidence in his boy. If he was strong his self-esteem then that means he'd certainly get places... or at least this was Genma's personal view on confidence. "Got a big head on your shoulders... but ya' ain't beat anyone yet, boy." Genma stated, narrowing his eyes slightly and going back on the assault.

* * *

><p><strong>Happosai<strong>

Nighttime slowly descended on the strange little outskirts of the amazonian village. All throughout the day Happosai supervised Ryoga's training, the fang toothed boy proved his worth as even though he wasn't the strongest he was definitely the most stubborn when it came to better his art.

"Hm... hey! You've earned a rest, boy!" Happosai shouted, perched on a rock he shattered earlier in the day.

"I haven't seen anyone this determined in awhile, reminds me of when we were just lads..." Chingensai commented, finding himself rather nostalgic as he recalled past events of his perverted youth, Happy and him certainly had an interesting past.

Matsu smiled at Happosai and Chingensai, it was nice to see them being proud of their work and whenever he watched Ryoga he could feel himself believing in him, not using his martial arts to gain fame or anything superficial, he wanted to show someone the depths of his emotions and that required that he hone his skills. _'I'm gonna' believe in you...' _Matsu thought.

Ryoga was drenched in sweat as his knees felt as though they give way at any moment, but whenever he let himself even begin to slip too far he'd remind himself of his inspiration. "I can keep going..." Ryoga muttered as he placed the latest bucket of water down in front of him but before he could go and make a second attempt at walking another two miles; technically four since it was two miles to get there and two miles to get back, he was stopped by Happosai.

"Heh... this is an order as a sensei lad, take a rest..." Happosai stated, smiling brightly. Though Ryoga clearly wanted to continue, he couldn't as in a blink of an eye, Chingensai flashed around him, removing all the weighted training gear, which caused the fang toothed boy to feel a sudden shift in his weight and being that he was used to the pressure, the sudden change caught him off guard, dropping to his knees.

"Ah!| Ryoga screamed, falling forward, only to be caught by master Matsu.

"Rest..." Matsu paused as he could smell Ryoga. "And I also think you could use a bath..." Matsu stated, seeing as Ryoga was covered in sweat.

Ryoga knew there wasn't much arguing with them, especially seeing as he could barely stand and probably knew that his exhaustion was probably getting in the way of him realizing that he needed to rest. "You're right..." Ryoga sighed as he leaned on Matsu.

As Ryoga had mulled things over the three old men began to walk in the direction of the nearby hot springs or rather this was walking distance to them, they were masters and traveling huge distances was nothing but a small chore to them. Though Ryoga had never really seen them use their speed, other than Chingensai and was surprised to see the three blaze through the forest and into the amazonian village.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter we'll have a little funny reveal of Ryoga's cursed form! Or at least there is going to be, someone told me to reconsider this story and I have given it some thought, I really wanna' see if anyone is still even interested in this.<p>

This stories original intent was to show Siddy that I could write strange things, much like she could. Though it became something I could use as a source of fluff as, since she suddenly vanished... though even that became to wane my interest. Oh and getting a flame about Ryoga's Girlfriend and that issue I wanted help with in the last chapter. These things combined made me lose interest and seeing as the Girlfriend/Boyfriend series were much more popular at the time, I decided to just stick to those.

Anyways, I hope someone out there considers taking this story up for adoption. For I'm still not sure about this story, I figured I could use this to pass the time. Oh and the Boyfriend/Girlfriend series seems to have really slowed down in support, I mean that as in... just how slow the support is coming in. Not that I'm not getting good support for it.

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this odd little story!

_**Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

**_DaisukiFox~_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Wow, it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter for this, right? Well, I kinda' got into writing for Ryoga Girlfriend but if you've been keeping up with that series you've probably know that I was bummed for a long while. That led to stuff and things but now I'm updating this story because, I ended up re-reading some of the reviews and saw how much everyone really liked this story. And even saw how this one reviewer for chapter 9 wrote this complex idea behind Ryoga's aging in the story and I gotta' say, the fact that he took the time to analyze it in such depth, was flattering and amazing. Check it out, it's awesome! The reviewer's name is 'LJol'._

**_PLEASE__ READ:_****_Guys I've been thinking about paying an artist to draw one of my fanfictions, so, a commission of sorts. If you know anyone who can draw, and well enough to draw Ranma & Ryoga, close to their anime versions, let me know and I'll try and get in contact with them. I've been thinking of either having this one or the first chapter of Ranma's Boyfriend drawn into a comic strip. And no I will not pay for an artist to draw someone else's story. And chances are it will be a very long time before I have enough money to pay for the commission. _**

**_PLEASE ALSO READ IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT 'The Angel with no Memory':_**

**_How to put this, when problems with my other stories came up and I lost my will to write much, that story suffered and ultimately I wasn't able to write for it anymore. I understand that there's a lot of people that wanted to story to continue and I'm sorry, but there's some hope! My co-writer Dr Facer has gotten someone to write the story for us. She has adopted it and I will let you all know when he tells me she's posted the first chapter. And also when I know this author's name, because it seems he's failed to tell me her name._**

**_PLEASE READ IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT 'Ryoga's Girlfriend':_**

**_I'm thinking about getting to it soon, maybe a November release or December. Still trying to fight some of my demons when it comes to that story but, it isn't over. Sorry for all the please reads, I had a lot to say on this chapter since it's been such a long while. _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media._

* * *

><p><strong>Hot springs<strong>

The trio entered the village, Matsu following closely behind , aiding the young fang toothed boy into the city. Of course people asked if Ryoga was alright but Happosai and Chingensai always answered with "Just some martial arts training, we're dealing with it". Ryoga knew that some people at the food stands would recognize him; being that Nodoka was very well-known, so he asked Matsu to borrow his green scarf, Ryoga wrapping it around his head, much like Genma would. '_I feel like my fath-' _Ryoga thought but stopped as he remembered that Genma had never actually called him _'His son'._

As they neared their destination, Matsu happened to noticed the aura of depression surrounding Ryoga, although he'd like to comfort his student, he knew that perhaps the setting wasn't right for something so concerning and forced himself to wait. The group was eventually seen dashing off to the side of the hot springs, to be more specific, Happosai and Chingensai were the ones that needed to evade being spotted, given their past with hot springs.

"Why did they...?" Ryoga groaned, trailing off as he forced himself to stand on his own two feet and expecting some sort of reply, he turned to Matsu, who responded with sigh.

"Because they've been banned..." Matsu replied.

"Why?" Ryoga asked, raising a quizzical brow, only to have it answered with Matsu pointing at the two elderly men, who seemed to be scaling the building, starting from the side and eventually hopping over the fence to the woman's side of the hotsprings. "A-aren't they going to get in trouble!?" Ryoga asked, looking to Matsu.

"My young friend... they're masters of the art, it would take one as equally as skilled as them to find them out... especially with Chingensai having taught Happosai his most famous move." Matsu explained, then began to walk towards the entrance, ushering for Ryoga to follow.

Ryoga immediately stumbled like an old woman without her walking stick, luckily for him, Matsu was quick on his feet and caught the boy. "I like your spunk, Ryoga!" Matsu smiled, "but really... just allow me to help."

Ryoga sighed but agreed anyways, allowing himself to be lead into the springs.

Upon entering Ryoga and Matus were greeted by the clerk at the front desk, which appeared to be a kind elderly woman, her hair wrapped in a bun and dressed in a bright yellow kimono, nearly twice the size of Cologne. "Welcome." she greeted with a slow wave of her hand, smiling softly.

Approaching the front desk Matsu smiled in return, fishing in his pockets for some money, before handing it over. "Two please." he stated, placing the correct amount of yen on the table, receiving a nod from the elderly woman, who then proceeded to pointing the two in the direction of the man's changing room.

Ryoga and Matsu waved to the old woman as they entered, who politely waved back. "My... what a cute one that boy is..." she commented, smiling with one hand on her cheek(she's meant to be an adorable old woman, not a perverted old woman).

* * *

><p><strong>Happosai &amp; Chingensai<strong>

The moment both Happosai and Chingensai hopped over the lady's side of the fence, the two whispered the following line in unison, "Now you see me..." they paused as they descended to the ground, "now you don't!" before their feet even hit the ground, the two masters vanished.

"Looks like we made it before the ladies even got in!" Chingensai commented, keeping his voice low.

"Mm-hmm!" Happosai nodded, forgetting that they were completely invisible to the naked eye. "It'd take someone of our level to find us!" he whispered with the utmost confidence in his voice.

"Great grandmother! Is you coming!?" Shampoo called out, hand near her mouth as she was adorned in nothing but a pink towel, hugging her delicate form, leaving very little to the imagination.

As for Happosai and Chingensai, they were much too distracted by the beautiful Amazonian girl to really notice her mention Cologne's name. Though Cologne clearly gave a response from inside the changing room, the two were only further distracted as more women came into the spring, dressed in much more modest towels but the anticipation of them dropping their towels was enough to get their perverted old mouth's watering.

Finally everyone dropped their towels and climbed into the springs, soothing the aches and pains of the day with warm water. "Aw..." Shampoo sighed, contently as she dropped herself into the spring, finally blurring her unmentionables(Sorry guys on the vagueness, this isn't rated M.), except to the perverted old man watching them as they dipped themselves in, having full view.

It was then that Cologne entered, wearing her orange with white straps, one piece bathing suit. "Sorry... I was having quite a difficult time getting my hair rolled up." she stated as her hair was in the traditional hair bun style.

"Is alright..." Shampoo responded, fanning her hand as she relaxed in the springs, a content look on her face as she closed her eyes and allowed her aches and pains to ease away in the warmth of the springs.

Although it was alright for Shampoo, the same couldn't be said for Happosai and his comrade, Chingensai as they remained cloaked with their technique, because if they were visible now, they could be seen sweating bullets, since nearly everyone knew of Cologne and how much of a status she had in the tribe. _'Please don't find us!' _Happosai and Chingensai conveniently thought in unison.

"Hm... something feels odd..." Cologne muttered as she stepped into the hot springs, as if surveying the area for any intruders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saotome's <strong>_

The trio of Saotome's stood before the bathouse/hotsprings; as they often were considered both. Ranma looked to the bathhouse and quickly found himself looking away, just feeling a little wrong. Nodoka's spidey senses, which were actually motherly instincts, told her of Ranma's disheartened feelings, looking to him with a timid expression, she placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Ranma... it's okay, I wish he was here too..." Nodoka said, offering some comfort to Ranma.

"Wha?" Genma wondered, raising a brow as his arms crossed, not getting it at first but slowly coming to a conclusion. "Hey! He's the one that abandoned you boy!" Genma exclaimed, "Besides, he'd probably just try to force himself on you!"

Ranma found himself blushing and diverted his attention from his father, the thing was after his and Ryoga's last conversation, that, that wasn't too far from the truth. There was various instances of situations where Ranma felt Ryoga going into his comfort zone, well, his female form's comfort zone.

"Genma!" Nodoka scolded, raising her tone like a mother silencing an ill-mannered child.

"S-sorry dear!" Genma replied, raising his hands as to ward off evil, a sweat drop on the side of his head appearing.

"Let's just go inside..." Ranma muttered as he led the other two inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoga &amp; Matsu<strong>

Nearing their destination the fang toothed boy stopped as they stood just outside of the male's side of the hot springs, he seemed deep in thought as he contemplated how he was going to explain his circumstances, see as how he hadn't really said much to them about who he was but since they were training him he figured that it might be best time to tell Matsu, as he was the most understanding.

"What's wrong, Ryoga?" Matsu asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Matsu... I'm not what you think..." Ryoga sighed, he had gone this far, there was really no backing out now.

Matsu turned around so that he could face Ryoga, a worrisome look on his face. "What do you mean, Ryoga?" Matsu asked, a clear sign of concern on his face for whatever Ryoga had to tell him, and right before their relaxing deep in the springs.

"I'm not actually a person..." Ryoga stated, his eyes meeting Matsu's, "I'm actually a cursed pig from Jusenkyo..."

"You mean you're a piglet that fell into the drowned springs?" Matsu inquired, taking a step towards him and remembering Ryoga's proclamation, then it occurred to him. "Ryoga... this person you mentioned before, could this person be the one you're training for? Could you have fallen for a human?" Matsu asked, earning a blush from him.

"So going into the hot springs would turn you back... wouldn't it?" Matsu asked, earning a nod of confirmation from Ryoga.

"To be honest... I wasn't sure what I was thinking coming here, maybe all this training is wearing me down... not to mention it's been so long since I've had a warm bath..." Ryoga confessed, obviously hoping to get a relaxing dip in the water, all while avoiding getting kicked out.

"Hm... then maybe I can help you."

Seconds after saying that, the two emerged from the changing room and out came Matsu, wearing dark sunglasses as their was some string attached to P-chan's neck, the little porker seemed flushed that he was in such a situation, then came one of the employees.

"Um... excuse me sir, you can't have pets in the springs." stated the man, dressed in a man's kimono.

"Sorry, but I can assure this pig is quite necessary, it's my seeing eye pig." said Matsu, earning a baffled look from the worker. "Oh here... I'll show you, R-" he paused as he placed his hand on his chin, thinking of a name on the spot. "P-chan! Roll over!"

Ryoga in pig form, did so, being rather cute about it.

"Oh! That's adorable... alright. Besides, it doesn't really seem dirty, least not as much as some other guests, so, I'll allow this." the man said, stepping aside.

Matsu smiled and bowed his head, "Now lead the way, P-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cologne<strong>

The wise elder narrowed her eyes as she felt uneasy about this moment, like something was watching them. Cologne was about to close her eyes and try to sense a presence but was distracted when she heard the door to the springs open, glancing over she noticed one of her workers. The mother of the Saotome's walked into the woman's hot-springs section, wearing a modest towel around her figure as she stepped into the springs, although before she had the chance, she heard someone call to her. "Well, if it isn't my only valued employee..." Cologne stated.

"Hey! Shampoo is valued too!" the girl exclaimed, standing up from the springs, revealing her womanly charms. That were conveniently censored with the fog of the springs.

Cologne was going to comment on what Shampoo said but felt a strange spike of energy, oddly enough occurring the moment Shampoo was visible.

Nodoka placed her hand over her mouth, "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just came to relax..." she said, hoping to calm Shampoo down.

Unknown to them, except Cologne. Chingensai and Happosai were struggling to contain the fire in their pants, since seeing a fine young woman like Shampoo stand up, buck naked, ignited them. Now they were trying to contain themselves as they noticed Cologne scanning the area, her eyes darting left and right. They continued to watch Shampoo though, which wasn't helping but thankfully Shampoo pouted and crossed her arms before falling back into the springs, obscuring her attractive nude body. Allowing them sometime to breath and calm themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma &amp; Genma <strong>

"I can already feel the springs healing effects boy..." Genma commented, sighing in content as he led Ranma.

"We aren't even in em' yet." Ranma replied, as they were just about to get into the section.

"Well, that's how soothing it is!" Genma replied, smiling widely as they went through the door. Finding exactly what they expected, other men sitting around and enjoying themselves, even having some sake. They noticed that those men seemed kind of loud and obnoxious. "Yeah, I ain't going anywhere near those guys... right old-" Ranma looked to where his father had stood but only saw a faint outline as his father had moved at light speed to join the drinking man. "Figures..."

Ranma decided that it didn't matter and went to relax on his own, the pig-tailed boy moved over to the water and stepped in, the haze of the springs covering his private area as he removed his towel and stepped in, letting the water relax him. "Ah..." Ranma groaned, closing his eyes. _'Man this feels good... pop's been working me like a pig...' _Ranma thought before stopping himself, finding that his expression was off, by a lot. _'Guess I still miss Ryoga...' _Ranma thought to himself as he sighed, wishing that things could go back to how they used to be. They had been through so much, yet, now they were split up. To think that adorable pig he had first met on one of his training sessions(if it could be called that), would end up being so important to him. '_I'd do anything just to hear him again... even if he was a pig.'_

"Bwee!"

"Yeah... like that..." Ranma smiled, then opened his eyes and looked around. "Where'd that come from?" how could his memory be so accurate that it could mimic the sound in his head that well? The answer was simple, he couldn't.

From where Ranma was sitting he could see that further to his right and closer to the back of the springs was a middle-aged man, probably slightly older than that but middle-aged he was certain and upon looking at him he noticed how short he was but something else, like he was holding something in front of him. He watched for a moment before averting his gaze...

"Bwee..." was a content sounding squeal.

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, standing up from the his place and then screamed when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything, than blushed as he realized that what he just did was more woman like. Then stood back up.

Ryoga's eyes widened as he saw the object of his affection standing just a few yards away from them. _'Not now Ranma! It isn't time!' _Ryoga thought as he swam away as fast as he could.

Matsu's eyes widened, clearly by how Ryoga was reacting he needed his help in getting away from this person. Though he wasn't blind to the fact that he knew Ryoga's name, maybe this was the person Ryoga had kept mentioning, ignoring the fact that Ryoga might be into men, he sprung into action and grabbed Ryoga mid-swim, aiding him in his escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Nodoka<strong>

During Nodoka's conversation with the other women in the springs; most likely about their husbands, she heard Ranma shout Ryoga's name, which immediately caused her to stand up, exposing her beautiful body to the foggy haze. "Ryoga!" she shouted.

It was then that two screams from nearby were heard, this coming from two old men that were pressed up against the walls of the springs area, nose bleeds running down their faces.

"Run Chingensai!" Happosai shouted as he covered his bleeding nose and began trying to run away.

"There you are!" Cologne shouted, running back inside to get her cane. Nodoka in response to the perverted old men, concealed her nude body, as did all the rest of the women their as a chorus of screams echoed into the area, most of them running inside to avoid being seen.

"You won't get away from me!" Cologne shouted, cane in hand as the Happosai and Chingensai could be seen making a mad dash for the end of the springs, also making a mad dash for the end of the springs.

Nodoka however reminded herself that her child was at stake and forced herself to try to get to the man's side of the springs, so she quickly grabbed her towel, making her way to the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma<strong>

Ranma ignoring what could be happening on the other side, gave Matsu chase. "Hey! Come back here! Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, his hand reaching out for him but Matsu proved that he was faster than him.

Matsu finally reached the end of the springs and leaped into the air, jumping on the very edge of the wall. "Ryoga!"

"Matsu!? What's with the pig in your hands?" Happosai asked, as he also landed on the edge of the wall, though quite bit away from him.

"We don't have time for this!" Chingensai exclaimed, as they saw that Cologne was closing in on them.

"Then I ain't got much of choice!" Happosai shouted, taking out a large, ball shaped firework. "Happo-" before he finished he saw Cologne and felt that finishing the name of his attack was pointless and threw it down. "Get ready we're taking the express way out!" he shouted as it blew up, the force sending the trio, plus Ryoga flying in the distance.

Both Ranma and Nodoka had made it just into time to get a glimpse of Ryoga in his pig form, before shielding their eyes from Happosai's technique. Following the aftermath, Ranma stood there as he lowered his head, clenching his fists as his hair shadowed his eyes, a lone tear falling from one of his eyes.

"Damn it... Ryoga..." he said, his voice shuttering.

"_I miss you..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ BECAUSE AWESOME: I got someone to draw a few scenes in Ranma Pig Problems and they're pretty awesome! Check em' out on DeviantArt! <strong>_

_**Just add actual dots where it says dot and you'll be linked to the page... lovelylily13 dot deviantart dot com**_

Okay! I know this isn't very character develop-e... but when I stopped working on this, it was mostly filler and to show that Ranma now knows who Ryoga is around. So, that means he'll keep his eyes peeled for 3 short men, 2 old and one middle-aged.

I hope there are still fans for this little story, because it seems that no one wanted to adopt this story either. Poor Ranma's Pig Problems, looks like you're stuck with little old me.

Also, I think I might wanna' stick to this story, it's not the most worked on, or the most supported of my stories but it does have something the Boyfriend/Girlfriend series doesn't. It's much more simple. So, what do you guys think? Should I stick to this for awhile? Maybe do some more updates for this one? If I do, will some of you consider leaving a review? Whoring, right? Well, either way. It was nice putting a chapter out for this.

_**Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

_**DaisukiFox~**_


End file.
